Prank Gone Wrong
by MissCassiebaby
Summary: Draco decides to pull a cruel prank on Harry, Hermione, and Ron but they are not the only to fall prey to it. Takes place in fifth year. Not totally book friendly. my first HPFF so please be kind as you Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor any other characters. I do however own the twists I put in the story.

A Prank Gone Wrong

Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room trying to concentrate on his school work. Hermione was trying to get Ron to do the same thing but having no luck. It was there fifth year at Hogwarts and it was proving to be a difficult year. Voldemort or as many chose to call him He who will not be named, was back and his followers were growing. Delores Umbridge was the defense against Dark Arts teacher. She didn't teach them spells or anything useful. The Ministry was trying to deny the Dark Lords return and she would do her best to make the Minister of Magic proud. Harry secretly taught a group of students the spells that she refused to teach them.

The Daily Prophet tried daily to discredit Harry and Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore was the head master of the school and a very great wizard. He knew that Harry told the truth about the rise of the Dark Lord and even defended him when he was going to be expelled over dementors attacking. But had not talked much with Harry since.

Harry Potter was best friends with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. He also had his enemies inside the school. Draco Malfoy was that enemy. He was not in his house thank goodness so they didn't have to hang out together. But they did have to go to some classes together. Potions being one of them. Professor Snape seemed to hate Harry and he didn't understand why.

Hermione stood up and announced that she was going to the library in frustration. Harry decided to go with her. She was so good at homework that he wasn't going to be left with no one to help him when he finally got stuck. The two made their way to the library carefully watching the stairs which liked to move sometimes when they were on them. They saw Malfoy sitting with his cronies when they entered and decided to sit on the other side of the room. Malfoy was angry at seeing them but said nothing as they passed.

"I'm going to get them good." he sneered to Crabbe and Coyle.

"What are you going to do?" Crabbe said as he tried to open his ink well. Malfoy looking annoyed flicked his wand causing the well to open and it's contents spill on Coyle.

"Coyle I found a spell that will put them in an awkward position."

"What is it, Draco?"

"Do you think I'm stupid enough to tell you? No I'll just write it down and put it somewhere they will find it." Malfoy said spotting Neville. "No I've got a better idea."

Malfoy walked over to Neville. "hey long bottom give this note to Weasely."

"Yes Draco." Neville scurried away from Malfoy. Malfoy had stolen his remember all in his first year and caused a big fuss so he kept his distance. He slowly made his way up to their common room where he found Ron trying to his homework finally. Neville handed him the piece of paper as Harry and Hermione entered the room. He opened it with his wand in his hand. He read out loud still not realizing they were their and a yellow light shot out of his wand and hit Hermione in the stomach sending her backwards. Ron dropped the paper and ran to Hermione while Harry went to pick up the paper. But before he could get there Ginny Weasely picked it up and read it out loud and the light again went out and hit Harry in the with the same result as Hermione.

Neville picked up the paper and again read it with his wand now in his hand and hit Ron while he was coming to try and stop him. Harry quickly got up and ran to Neville and took it from him. He silently read the paper but didn't think any thing would happen when all of a sudden the yellow light shot out and hit Ginny resulting on her being flat on her back. Harry dropped the paper once again and ran to her. Seamus saw the paper lying on the ground when he came down to see what the ruckus was about. As he started to read they all screamed no. and he stopped immediately. He looked at Harry as he made his way over to him and took it stuffing it into his pocket.

"Ron where did you get this from?"

"Neville gave it to me." Ron said turning to look at Neville.

"Draco told me to give that to you I didn't know it was a spell." Neville stammered.

"We best go to the hospital wing." Hermione reasoned.

"Do we have to?" Ron whined.

"Ron we do not know what spell this is. I certainly haven't ever ran across it in my reading."

"Ok If we have too."

"Well good luck you all. I'll just be going to my room now."

"Oh no you don't Neville You are going with us. I'm sure Madame Pomfrey will have plenty of questions for you."

Slowly Neville lead the group to the hospital wing and was approached by Madame Pomfrey.

"What are you lot doing here?" She asked a little skeptical.

"They were hit by an unknown spell."

"What do you mean an unknown spell and how did they get hit by it if it unknown?"

Hermione quickly went about telling Madame Pomfrey exactly what happened. She then asked if they had the paper on which the spell was written. Harry produced the note from his pocket and gave it to Madame Pomfrey.

She read the note with out her wand or really thinking about it. She recognized it immediately and sent for Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore. With in minutes they both arrived. They eyed the students as Dumbledore spoke to Madame Pomfrey.

"What is wrong here?"

"Professor Dumbledore it seems like there has been a very evil prank pulled on these children. It seems that Mr. Malfoy gave Mr. Longbottom this note to Mr. Weasely" she handed the note over to the Professor who glanced at it wide eyed.

"Did any of you read this out loud with your wands out?" He asked with sadness in his eyes.

Hermione again was the first to find her voice and explained what happened. Dumbledore nodded as she spoke.

"Have you performed the test?" McGonagall said finally comprehending it all.

"Not yet." the healer said looking at the bewildered children. "They don't even know what the spell was."

Dumbledore looked sadly again at the students sitting on beds. Harry felt like he was going to be sick. Ron didn't feel any better. Hermione was terrified and Ginny was starting to cry. He cleared his throat and started to explain to the students what was going on.

"It seems that Mr. Malfoy has found the pregnancy spell that can make any witch or Wizard pregnant by simply casting this spell. Madame Pomfrey will give you a test now to find out if the spell worked. Mr. Longbottom please stop looking like it is all your fault. If anything you are only guilty of bad judgment. You did not know what the paper said and took Mr. Malfoy in good faith that he did not mean any harm."

Madame Pomfrey then went into a little storage room and brought out four vials of the nastiest looking stuff they had ever seen. She told them to drink the entire vile and wait. All four did so and gasp at how bad it tasted. They waited a few minutes and all suddenly felt the need to burp. Ron was the first to burp and when he did a large blue bubble emerged. Dumbledore shook his head. Soon Harry and Hermione both burped with their own blue bubbles. And then a few minutes later Ginny too burped and produced a blue bubble.

The Professors all stared at the four students. "Well you all are pregnant." Madame Pomfrey said. As Hermione and Ginny started to cry and Harry and Ron just got quiet. She continued. "Now you will have choices to make but they have to be made soon. You can decide to have the babies and keep them or put them up for adoption or we can terminate the pregnancies now but you have to make that one now if we are going to do that."

The four students answered immediately. "No we will have the babies."

"Ok then we will need to have you start taking potions to help the babies grow. We can also get you one potions to help with morning sickness and to help you all not show."

"We will also be telling the other professors that you four are ill and are to report to the hospital wing immediately if you feel at all unwell. And we will have to deal with Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said. "And no risk taking you four."

The teens nodded. Madame Pomfrey decided to keep the four over night and they decided that the DA would be postponed at least until Umbridge was gone. They didn't want to risk the punishment she would surely hand out if they were found. Not now that they were going to be parents. The next morning They were met by Professor Dumbledore who told them that he was having parenting books brought to the castle and that the teachers had been told exactly what he said they would be told with the exception of Snape who was angry with Draco's punishment. Dumbledore in a very rare scene had been so angry that he took 100 points from Slytherin and gave him the rest of term detention with McGonagall.

Harry and Ron returned to their dorm rooms to be met by Neville who again apologized. Harry said "Don't worry we are going to be ok. We are going to be parents as you know but more than that we are alive."

Hermione and Ginny went to the library to research their problem. Draco was also there but didn't look them in the eye. He hadn't told any one about his punishment or what happened but every one knew he had done something.

Harry went to bed that night feeling more tired and sore than after a quiddich game. He slept soundly for a change.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Draco was miserable. His detention was the entire term taking care of the four students his little prank had effected. He didn't realize that the spell he wrote down was really a spell. He had heard his parents talking about it years ago. But didn't remember the circumstances behind the conversations he heard. Unfortunately it was all coming back to him again. All to late it was too late for those memories to do any good. He sighed as he walked up to Harry and asked if he needed anything. Harry said no miserably. Ron bit his tongue knowing that he could no longer jump to a fight.

The four students had yet to show any signs of pregnancy. Yet every day they waited. There studies were going well. Although Harry was starting to have trouble concentrating. He had stopped arguing with Umbridge. Soon the ministry was sure that the uprising they suspected was coming was no longer a threat the Minister of Magic himself came to tell her the news. She had been promoted to the head of the Department of international welfare of refugee witches and wizards. He then warned Dumbledore that it had best remain as quiet as it was now. Or he would not hesitate to take actions to have him removed.

Dumbledore and the order however still was working towards thwarting Voldemorts plans. However given the current events of the past week he had quieted down a bit for Harry and the three other's safety. He knew that Voldemort was after that prophecy. He decided to talk to the contacts of the department of ministry all unknown to Fudge about some how trying to move the prophecy to Hogwarts. He knew that only the one who it was about could touch it and find out what it was. He was busy trying to figure out what spells might have been placed on it.

The next day the contact he had decided to contact did in fact know how to do just that. He knew how to remove the prophecy. A week later the prophecy was placed in Hogwarts under special spells to protect it. Dumbledore did not tell Harry about the prophecy yet. The boy in his current state was much to fragile to do so. Right now all four teens were in quite a fragile state. They were all in their first trimester and could end up losing their babies. It was the most precarious part of their pregnancy.

Hermione and Ginny started to read up on pregnancy and learned that soon morning sickness would start. They had talked to Madame Pomfrey about it and she said she had a potion for that. They shared the information with the boys. Harry and Ron was scared when they were told what it was like. But they put on a brave face for the girls. They all discussed when they should tell their families. It was decided that if Dumbledore would ok it that they would have their families come for Christmas break and they could tell them with Dumbledore. Hermione asked him before classes the next day and it was arranged. Harry decided that he would not be telling the Dursley's. They would all be into their second trimester by then. The babies were all due in middle June. Hermione was so afraid of what her parents would say. She was afraid that they wouldn't believe her when she told them what happened.

Meanwhile Ron and Ginny were having their own worries. They knew that their parents would be upset but they also knew that they had five brothers who would be very angry and not believe that it was an accident. They were also worried about Harry because he had no one he could turn to. Harry however wasn't worried about what he was going to do. He knew he could always go to 12 grimwald place with Sirius. But he was worried about going to happen to his friends.

Snape was being nice to them for a change and he would always ask if they were alright. He hated the position he was in because of Malfoy's stupidity. He felt almost responsible for it happening since he did nothing to stop the boy's feuds. He had in fact encouraged it by not saying a word or punishing Malfoy when he was wrong.

A couple weeks later Harry woke up instantly running to the bathroom. He barely made it to the bathroom before he started his first experience of Morning Sickness. Ron hearing it came in and checked up on him. Ron handed him a glass of water before it started again. Ron shook his head. "We better get down to the hospital wing. Do you think you can make it?"

"I think so. Just grab that bin there and I'll carry it just in case."

Mean while Ginny was experiencing her own bout with morning sickness. She leaned against the toilet in between being sick. Hermione did with her just like Ron did with Harry except for she held her hair back for her. She finally asked Ginny if she could make it to the Hospital wing and was told yes.

The four met in the common room which was empty. They slipped out of the portrait and started down the stairs for there destination. When they were half way there McGonagall ran into them. Seeing Harry and Ginny's white face she looked with more concern.

"Are you alright?"

"Morning Sickness Ma'am" Ron said quickly.

"Follow me." as McGonagall led them to Madame Pomfrey. The healer quickly got them the potion to stop it and told them to come before bed each night and they would be given the potion so that the next morning They wouldn't be ill. She told Ron and Hermione to do the same when their sickness began. They thanked her very much and started down to the dining hall for breakfast before remembering that they were still in pajama's. The four went up to their dorms and quickly changed. They finally entered the dining hall as the rest of the classes were starting to eat. They all sat down next to each other and ate quickly.

Hermione and Ron started having their sickness a few days later. Soon after starting the potions they began to feel much more like themselves. Halloween that year passed without much problem. The four students were now a little over two months pregnant. None of them really showed. Ron and Harry needed extra potions so that their bodies would accept the growing baby inside them. Every day they went to take their potion. It was very uneventful. Draco had taken to coming with them to their weekly checkups and also walking with them when they had classes together. Crabbe and Coyle had noticed but said nothing they thought that it had to do something with Draco's prank. They had heard a rumor that it didn't go exactly as planned however none of their sources seemed to know what had went wrong.

Sirius had wrote to Harry asking if everything was ok. But Harry had wrote back saying everything was fine. He didn't want to tell him that no not everything was fine that he a boy was pregnant. He didn't even want anyone else to know either. Harry knew that it would be only one more thing that would cause every one to stare at him. Since he discovered his background just five years before he had not yet become accustomed to the stairs he always received.

The four students sat in the Gryffindor common room again doing homework. Neville was sitting not to far away when Seamus walked up to Harry. Seamus was angry. He must have read the message board announcing that the team was looking for a new seeker. Harry had known that he would half to quit soon enough so he had decided to do it sooner rather than later.

"We could have won this year." Seamus accused Harry.

"Look mate, I had to quit. I can't explain but I can't play for quite a while." Harry countered.

"If we lose this year it is all your fault." Seamus said walking away.

"Harry don't worry about him mate. He'll get over it." Ron said sympathetically.

"I hope so."

Hermione finished her work and decided to go for a walk. Ginny decided to go along. She spoke to Hermione as they walked about her fears of how their families would take their news.

"Ginny I'm sure your family will understand. They know more about magic than any other family I know."

"I hope you are right. It's not so much my parents because I know that they will understand. It's my brother's I worry about. Even if George and Fred believe the story they will be unmerciful to Ron. I wish it was only me it happened to. But I guess you can't change the past."

"I know I'm worried about how my parents will take this. They won't understand and I doubt that even Dumbledore will convince them. Plus I worry about Harry. He really has no one he can really turn to outside of us."

"I know. Hermione where will he go?"

"I don't know He has said he wished to go to Grimwald Place but I don't think that is a very good idea. I hope that maybe your Mum and Dad will invite him to the Burrow."

"We will have to see. It'll depend on how they take the news I suppose."

"Are you two alright?" Draco said coming up behind the two girls.

"Oh Draco yes we are just fine. Thank you for asking." Hermione said trying to be polite.

"Do you need anything?"

"No we are just out for a bit of fresh air." Ginny replied with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Draco was starting to get on all their nerves. Every where they went he was there. Always asking if they needed something never allowing them to pick up anything. He treated them as if they were going to break. But what irritated them the most is they couldn't tell whether it was really remorse or because of his detention that made him behave in such a way.

Draco quickly left them when he saw Crabbe and Coyle coming out unto the yard. He walked briskly towards them and left the girls again to talk. When the girls got up to the common room they found Neville sitting alone. He looked quite upset. He looked up and saw Hermione and Ginny standing above him.

"You got to go to the hospital wing. Harry started to have pains in his stomach. Ron went with him and asked me to stay here to wait for you two. We got to go now!"

Hermione and Ginny hurried out the portrait with Neville struggling to keep up right behind. They arrived at the wing of the school out of breath and completely distraught. They found Ron pacing back and forth waiting for Madame Pomfrey. Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall arrived just as she came out from behind the curtain.

Before anyone could ask she answered the unspoken questions.

"Harry and the baby is fine. He is sleeping now. He was just stressing himself out too much. It put some stress on the baby. I gave him a potion to calm his nerves."

"We should have known. He isn't the type to openly talk about what he is feeling until it boils up inside him. We should have done something to get him talking." Hermione cried out.

"Miss Granger you have know blame in this. We teachers should have been more involved in speaking with you all about what was going to happen next. We have been terribly amiss at leaving you four to figure things out. I apologize for my negligence in this matter. From now on you all will have counseling sessions with Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey."

The three nodded in understanding. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat before she spoke.

"I would like to speak to each of you alone today. I will start with you Miss Granger follow me." she said leading her to a small curtained area.

"Miss Granger I am sorry that I haven't taken the time to talk with you all. It was my mistake as well. Now may I ask Why did you decide to keep the baby?"

"Professor I don't know why I immediately chose to keep this baby. I do know that I don't believe in terminating a pregnancy. I just felt that it was something I was supposed to do."

"you do realize you can still chose to give the baby up for adoption."

"Yes I realize that I have been thinking about it and to tell the truth I will likely continue thinking about it. But I still feel that there is a reason that this baby is here. And it's not just because of a cruel prank. It's like it's meant to be."

"Well you know I am here to help you in anyway possible. I know that you are scared. Can you talk about that for a while?"

"I am scared. I am scared that my parents won't understand what is happening. That they will think I've disgraced them and myself. I am scared about what will happen when they know. I'm scared for Harry because he really doesn't have anyone to lean on through this."

"All that is understandable. You do realize that if your parents are angry and they turn you out. We will find a place for you with another wizarding family. We will do everything in our power to help you achieve your goals while being a mother. But I don't really believe that will happen."

"Thank you Professor."

"could you please send Ron in?"

Ron sat down in front of her and silently stared at his hands. She first asked him what he was afraid of. He quickly told her about all his fears. His fears of his families reaction, of Harry having no one, Of the ridicule of others over his situation. She nodded as he spoke. She had never heard Ron be so open with his feelings with anyone. She talked with him about all his fears. She reassured him that if any family would understand it was his. And as for the other students They would be sure to give him and Harry a rough go but they would come around quickly. She then asked him why he chose to keep the baby?

Ron thought about it for a minute before he answered.

"I made the decision because I knew that this baby was my responsibility. I have thought about putting the baby up for adoption but when I actually think about it I can't do it. A part of me would be missing."

"you do realize how difficult it will be?"

"I know it won't be easy. But I also know that I can't live with the regret of giving the baby up."

She thanked him and asked for Ginny to come in. Her conversation with Ginny was much the same as it had been with Ron. Her reasons for keeping the baby was very similar to her brothers. As they ended the conversation McGonagall felt that these teens were much older than their years. She shook her head sadly. When did they get so old for their age. She suddenly realized how it happened. After everything these four students seen how could they not be more mature than others their ages.

Harry finally woke up an hour later. Professor McGonagall was sitting next to him reading a book about pregnancy. She looked up to find him gazing at her quietly.

"Mr. Potter. We need to talk. I am sorry that you have been dealing with this alone. It was oversight that has now been corrected. What has you so worried?"

"I don't know where I'm going to go. Voldemorts still out there. Ron, Ginny and Hermione are all in the same situation and they don't know what to do. I feel like I have to be the strong one. I'm worried about how everyone will react when they find out. I'm stressed out because of trying to keep our secret. It's all too much."

"Well how do we go about dealing with your stress?"

"Professor after we tell the other's families I believe that the rest of the school needs to find out. We can't keep this secret forever and I believe it would be less stressful if we didn't try."

"Ok have you spoke to the others?"

"No I don't want to burden them with it yet. We need to take care of our families first."

"I understand. We can talk to them after we tell the families then. Now maybe you could tell me why you chose to keep the baby?" She asked expecting to hear something like what she had heard before.

"Professor I doubt you'll understand."

"Try me. I may surprise you."

"I never knew my parents. I only know what others tell me about them. I wish I could remember them but I don't. I have been begrudgingly taken in by my Aunt and Uncle who do not even attempt to hide their contempt towards myself. I have never known what it was like to be loved. To know that no matter what they love me and will support me. I swore to myself that if ever I had children I would do everything I could to make them know they were loved. I also promised that I would never allow a child of mine to grow up not knowing me and how much I loved them. I know that type of pain. I live with that kind of pain. I refuse to inflict it on any one else. So when I was asked if I was going to keep the baby the decision wasn't all that hard."

McGonagall looked at him as if seeing him for the first time. A tear trailed down her face as a smile started to form. She reassured him that everything would be fine. With that she left him to rest again. How did it go unnoticed how hungry for love Harry was.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

By the first week in December Harry was out of the hospital wing and back in classes. They were learning by leaps and bounds. Professor Dumbledore had taken over teaching DDA class. The four students were now in there thirteenth week in their pregnancies and now into their second Trimester. The risk of them losing the babies went down somewhat so they relaxed a bit. But for some reason they were experiencing mood swings. Madame Pomfrey explained to them that it was an increase of hormone levels that caused this mood swings. She told them how to deal with them.

Voldemort knew the prophesy had been moved. Harry had so much pain from his scar when he learned of it that they almost rushed him to Madame Pomfrey. Dumbledore hadn't told him about the prophecy but he found out about it in a vision he had of Voldemort talking with his death eaters. One day that week he approached Dumbledore to tell him of his visions as he called them.

Dumbledore was not surprised by the boys knowledge. He had often suspected that was what was happening when Harry's scar caused him pain. He reassured Harry that the prophesy was safe but did not tell him where it was. Simply because if Harry could see into the mind of Voldemort it stood to reason that Voldemort could do the same with Harry. Yes it was safer for the boy not to know any more than it was safe.

Harry awoke with a start as he heard Ron let out a short growl of displeasure. He looked over to see what Ron was doing only to see him struggling to button his pants. Harry had that problem a few days before. They were now in their fifteenth week and was finding that their clothes just didn't fit. The girls had already started to wear sweat pants under their robes. Harry got up and reached into his trunk and handed Ron a pair of extra sweat pants.

"Thanks" Ron grunted as he put them on. Harry started to get dressed himself as Ron ran into the bathroom for the fourth time that morning. Harry smiled he was glad he wasn't the only one who frequented the loo.

Ron and Harry walked down the stairs to the sound of crying. They looked at each other wandering which of the girls would they find crying. As they entered the common room they say both Hermione and Ginny sitting in the chairs nearest to the fireplace. Both with tears on their face. Hermione quietly sobbed as Ginny made up for it with her loud sobs. Ron went to Hermione and put his arms around her while Harry did the same for Ginny. In Ginny's hands sat a pair of knitting needles and a soft shade of green yarn. She had been trying to knit a blanket for the baby but it wasn't going well.

"I can't do it. I'm a failure" Ginny wailed on Harry's shoulder.

"No your not it just takes practice." Harry said quietly.

"I'm trying to teach her. I don't know what I'm doing wrong. I'm telling how just like my Mum did me." Hermione said between sobs.

"Your doing fine. People learn differently that is all." Ron told her. Neville came into the room and quickly turned to leave when he saw the four.

"Neville you can come on in" Harry said. "the girls are fine they are just a bit emotional. But that is normal."

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Neville asked.

"not unless you know how to knit." Ginny sniffed.

"Oh here let me show you. My gram knits all the time and so I learned by watching her."

Quickly he showed Ginny and Hermione who was looking curiously how to knit. Hermione was surprised because he didn't do it the way her mother taught her. It looked so much easier. So she picked up her yarn and needles and tried to do it that way. Soon both girls were happily knitting again. Harry and Ron sat at a table and begun their homework. Since it was Saturday they discussed going to Hogsmeade that day. Ron was all for it while Harry was a little concerned. Ginny heard the discussion and sided with Ron as did Hermione. They all needed to get out of the castle for a while. They exited the portrait and went to see McGonagall about their plans. She agreed that it would be a very good idea for them to get out. But she decided that some one should go with them. She sent a message to the groundskeeper Hagrid to come to the Castle.

When he arrived she explained as much as she could about the situation and sent him with the teens to go to hogsmeade for the day. The five of them slowly made their way to the small magical village. Hagrid talked to them as if he hadn't seen them in years. It had been a few weeks since they had spent any time with the large man. The teens watched what they said while with Hagrid. When they got to Hogsmeade Hagrid went to the Hogshead. While the teens went about their shopping. Harry and Ron both purchased a new pair of trousers with an expandable waist. That would help for at least a couple of months they thought. While Ginny and Hermione went to search for some baby clothes. They all met back at the Hogshead to start walking back to Hogwarts.

McGonagall met them at the entrance with a smile. She led them to her office where she told the four to have a seat.

"I wanted to let you know that we have sent owls to your families to come here next week to pick you up for your Christmas holiday. We will be telling your families then. Professor Dumbledore and I will be here of course. Do you have any questions?"

"What happens if it doesn't go well?" Hermione asked.

"Well I'm sure that if it comes down to that you can stay here for the holidays. After that we will come up with a plan for when the babies arrive."

"thank you." Hermione said.

With that they were dismissed from the office. The week that followed went by fast. The night before their families arrival was extremely difficult. Harry went to bed as he began to feel a flutter in his stomach. He thought about going to the hospital wing but thought twice since they had been there earlier that day. He reached into his trunk and picked up one of the pregnancy books that Dumbledore had given him. He closed the curtains around his bed and began to thumb through the pages until he found Week 16 as he read he learned that this week they should be able to feel the baby starting to move. It would feel like fluttering in the stomach. He closed his eyes grateful that it wasn't anything serious. He finally drifted off into a fitful night of sleep. He kept dreaming of the Weasely's getting so angry that they disowned both Ron and Ginny. And the Grangers doing the same with Hermione.

Ron was having similar dreams as well as Hermione and Ginny. The next day was going to be miserable for them. They all awoke the next morning and dressed quickly. Most of their classmates had left earlier that morning so they didn't run into any one on their way to the dining hall. They ate what they could of their breakfast. After they ate they went to the library to work on homework and wait for their families. Harry wished he didn't have to go but he wouldn't skip out on it for his friends sakes.

An hour later on of the house elves came and told them they were wanted in Dumbledore's office. They quickly made their way to the entrance of Dumbledore's staircase and spoke the password. The climbed the stairs and blinked as they entered the dimly lit office. Mr. and Mrs. Weasely was sitting next to Dumbledore's desk. Mr. and Mrs. Granger sat a little further away. Dumbledore sat behind his desk making small talk with Mr. Weasely. Professor McGonagall was the first to notice the teens arrival and motioned them to take a seat. They took their seats nearest to their own parents with Harry in the middle.

"I am sure that you are confused as to why we would want to speak to you." Dumbledore said.

"We had a cruel prank pulled on your children back in September. We did not contact you then because we were unsure of what the outcome of it was going to be. And since you are here now you can deduce that we have come to a conclusion as to the outcome of the prank."

The parents looked worried as Dumbledore continued. "your children was underhandedly given a spell to read by a fellow student that did not believe it was a real spell. Unfortunately it was in fact a real spell. It was a pregnancy spell."

Molly and Arthur gasp as the Grangers just looked confused.

"Are they?" Molly asked not to sure if she wanted to know.

"yes they are all pregnant. I'm sorry to have to tell you that."

The Grangers looked angry. They looked at Hermione and at Dumbledore unsure who they were angrier with. Mrs. Granger was the first to find her voice.

"Hermione Granger how could you embarrass us this way?" She said as her voice started to raise.

"Mum I didn't do anything I was hit by that spell. I promise I didn't do anything."

"Hermione Don't you lie to me. I'm not such a fool that I would believe that you did nothing."

"I'm not lying. I'm NOT" Hermione cried out.

Molly and Arthur looked at each other and asked quietly if they could take their children and Harry some where to talk privately. McGonagall led them down to an empty classroom. Ron and Ginny looked terrified as they entered with their parents. Molly and Arthur looked at Ron and then Ginny and eventually at Harry. Ginny began to cry and Ron started to look at his feet. Molly took her daughter in her arms and told her it was ok. Arthur put his hand on Ron's shoulder and reassured him the same. Harry looked out the window wishing that he had someone to ease his mind. Arthur who seemed to have read his mind came over and did the same thing.

They asked Harry where he was going to go after the school year and when Harry said in a near Whisper that he didn't know.

"You'll come to the burrow of course." Molly cried out. "Now I know that none of this is your fault you three. And me and Arthur will help you anyway you can."

Harry smiled in relief but his smile fell when he saw a very distraught Hermione enter the room. Ginny rushed over to hug the sobbing girl.

"Hermione dear what happened?"

Hermione sniffled a little as she started to tell them. "My parents kicked me out. They won't believe us that it was a spell that caused it and now they don't want anything to do with me."

"Do you want me to go talk to them?" Molly asked.

"They left already. I don't know where I'm going now."

"You'll be coming home with us. And after the baby comes you'll come home with us again. Hermione your like another daughter to us. We won't leave you to deal with this alone."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasely."

The family along with Harry and Hermione left for the Burrow. It would be a tight squeeze but they would make room somehow. The week over the holidays went fast but not uneventful. Two nights after they arrived they received a strange visit from the Grangers. Molly invited them in for tea and left them to talk with Hermione. Molly smiled to herself. She was glad that she had wrote that letter to them. She had wrote a letter to the Grangers going into more detail about how such a spell worked. She explained that all it took was to say the words pointing with their wands and it would happen.

Hermione came into the room and hugged and thanked Molly for what she had done. She went up and started to pack. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were now sitting talking with the family as she came down with her stuff. She was happy to be here but looked forward to her own room at home. Her parents had apologized to her for their rash behavior and had explained about Molly's letter. An hour later the Grangers left the Burrow.

Harry was relieved to hear that Hermione and her parents had made up. He was also happy that he had a new home. He was actually starting to look forward to this baby too. While they were their they discussed where the babies would be sleeping and changes that could be made. They were so busy that before they knew it they were back at Hogwarts.

McGonagall called them again to her office after their eighteen week check up. Everything was going just as it was supposed to. No complications. She sat down with them and discussed telling the student body. She explained everything that Harry had said about it. They all were starting to show and they could see what she was saying was true. After a few minutes they agreed that the announcement should be made that night.

McGonagall told Draco that day that the announcement would be made but they would be leaving him out of it. Draco thanked her and walked away. He was a little worried that Crabbe and Coyle would figure it all out. But then again they weren't that smart he thought as he found his seat in the Dining Hall for dinner that night.

Dumbledore stood before a speechless audience as he finished announcing the teen pregnancies to the school. The Gryffindor all looked at Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny in shock. Most of them felt sorry for them while the others just didn't know what to think. To everyone's surprise it seemed as though the school accepted it readily and not much had changed. It wouldn't be until later that the teens realized what kind of outcasts they had become.

As the days went by it seemed that people would stop talking when they walked into a room and that some were trying to avoid them. Neville and Luna along with George and Fred kept the four company. George and Fred seeing how upset the four the was becoming decided that the time for some one to intervene was at hand and they decided that they would be that force. They started to discuss with their class mates the situation and finally people started to realize that they were treating them like it was contagious. Slowly their old friends started to ask them questions about it and was starting to open up to them again. Fred and George was relieved. They hated to see the four so sad. After all it really wasn't their fault.

Seamus even went out and bought them all rattles for the babies. That brought a smile to Harry's face. Parents were starting to find out as well. While most was not happy with having four pregnant teens in their children's school most was relieved to find out that it was from a spell and that their children weren't doing things they shouldn't be. But Lucious Malfoy was livid. And when he confronted Dumbledore he was even more livid to find out that the culprit to the prank was his own son.

Draco walked away from the office shaking. His father had never spoke with so much venom towards him as he did that day. If ever there was a time that he regretted his actions this year it was that day. He didn't even want to think about going home that summer.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The middle of January arrived with Harry feeling fine. He was having a bit of trouble finding a comfortable position to sleep on most nights. Since the whole school knew they decided that He and Ron would not take the potion to conceal it from everyone. This marked the midway point of their pregnancies. Harry smiled as he felt the baby again start to move. He was getting used to the feeling and was more excited to feel it. He was enjoying being pregnant much to his surprise.

Ron too also was feeling his baby moving. He was always asking the others if they could. Ginny and Hermione just rolled their eyes each time he asked. They were getting ready for their Week 20 check up with Madame Pomfrey. She was very pleased at how well the four were doing. Everything considered they were right along schedule. Harry led the group down to breakfast. They sat down with their house. The other Gryffindor members greeted them gleefully. George and Fred asked them how they were feeling.

"I'll feel good if I ever have a good nights sleep again."

"Well Harry I don't believe you will ever get a good nights sleep. Trust us after the baby is here you'll never get another night of good sleep again." Fred laughed. Harry gave a wry smile at the information he had heard. Ginny and Ron shared knowing looks. Hermione shared Harry's discomfort. They waved to Dumbledore as they made their way to the hospital wing. They slowly entered the large room that was filled with empty beds on both sides. As they made their way a older lady came bustling towards them.

"Ah yes you are here for you Twenty week check up. Today we will have a peek of those little ones and if we are lucky maybe find out if they are boys or girls."

Harry looked at the others in shock. He knew it would be soon but he didn't think it would be this soon. Ginny went first this time and was pronounced to be in excellent health. The baby was doing fine. Then Madame Pomfrey put some gel on Ginny's stomach and waved her wand slowly. With in a minute they could see the baby. The healer nodded as she looked.

"Hmm yes every thing looks perfect would you like to know what the baby's gender is?"

"Yes Please" Ginny whispered.

"Ok let me see You are having a girl Miss Weasely."

She quickly cleaned Ginny up with a flick of her wand. Ron was next and was doing well. When she looked at the baby she pronounced that he was going to have a boy. Harry congratulated both Ginny and Ron as he took his place. After a few minutes he was told that everything was fine. He waited patiently as she put the gel on his stomach. She looked for what seemed to be forever. She gasped.

"What's wrong?" He asked starting to panic.

"Oh Dear nothing is wrong. It's just I found something I wasn't exactly expecting. But every thing is fine."

She stepped out of the room and minutes later Dumbledore came into the room with them.

"I thought since I was telling you I would tell everyone at one time. Harry you are having Twins a boy and a girl."

Harry fainted when he heard. Madame Pomfrey quickly roused him though and got him lying in a near by bed as she examined Hermione. Dumbledore stayed with them while she took a look at the baby.

"My goodness this is certainly a day for surprises. Miss Granger, You are having twins as well a girl and a boy."

As the four teens gathered up Madame Pomfrey started to give them their orders. "Now Mr. Potter and Miss Granger you will need to rest more. Not that it wouldn't do you other two any harm either. I want you all to start taking short naps after classes. If you start finding it hard to breath do not worry that is perfectly normal. You all are starting to expand and that puts pressure on your lungs. So take it easy and don't try to run up and down the stairs."

Harry's head was spinning as they made their way towards their common room. When they entered they found all their class mates waiting for them. They didn't realize that they had missed an entire day of classes. Fred was the first one to speak up.

"So what is going on? Are you all alright?"

"Yes we are. We found out the sex of the babies."

"Well are you lot going to stand their and make us guess or are you going to tell us already?" George said impatiently.

"I'm having a boy and every thing is fine." Ron announced. George and Fred congratulated him on having a son. Every one seemed to be happy for him.

Ginny cleared her throat as she made her announcement. "Everything is fine and I'm having a girl!"

The girls all cheered and George and Fred even joined in.

"Well for me every thing is going fine. But I received a bit of a surprise. I'm having Twins a boy and a girl." Hermione beamed after the ruckus settled. Every one started to hoop and holler again as Harry stood silently waiting. He was scared to tell them his news.

After several minutes they quieted down and all eyes fell on Harry who was beginning to shake. He hoped no one noticed.

"Harry don't keep us all in suspense." Seamus said. With Fred and George seconding it.

"I got a shock as well. I'm having twins too. A boy and a girl. And every thing is fine." he said. The cheers got even louder although Harry couldn't see how. Hermione seeing how uncomfortable Harry was getting announced that they must go up for their naps it had been quite a day. Every one parted as the four made their way to their rooms. Harry told Hermione thanks before they parted ways.

Harry fell asleep with a pillow between his knees and another one under his growing Stomach. Ron was in his bed trying to get comfortable and after taking one look at Harry decided to give his method a try. To his surprise it worked. Soon he was asleep also.

Hermione was in her room trying to sleep. She tried every position she could think of and then she remembered what she read in the pregnancy book about pillows. She placed them between her knees and under her belly and she fell asleep in no time. Ginny had figured that out the night before so she was already snoring quietly.

Dumbledore sat in his office. He knew it wouldn't be long until Voldemort would figure it out about where the prophesy was hidden. He just hoped that he could get Harry out before he did. Harry was a big part of what was going to happen but with him in this situation he couldn't exactly fight. He knew that after the baby came Harry would no doubt be willing to fight when called on. If nothing but for the children's safety but Dumbledore could not ask it of him now. His last meeting with Snape worried him. Severus told him that Lord Voldemort suspected that it may be in Hogwarts but He still wasn't sure and would not do anything until he knew for sure that it was there. How long could he hope to keep it hid?

McGonagall stood at her window of her living quarters. She had been having a normal day until Dumbledore told her about the two sets of twins. She shook her head in worry. How would Potter and Granger deal with two babies and school. She had to find a way to make it work. But what? She knew that she could always turn to Dumbledore but she had taken this on herself. She was very reluctant to ask for help. She knew what they had to do for the teens at their homes. She herself had suggested that they remodel both the Burrow and the Grangers basement. Dumbledore agreed and said he would take care of that personally. She had told him that mean while she would come up with a plan for here at Hogwarts for the next school year.

As she stared out of the window an Idea came to her. She could magically build a special area in Gryffindor tower that from the outside no one could see. A nursery with two bedrooms for the teens and a bathroom. Yes that could be easily enough done over the summer. But what about their lessons? They couldn't always take the babies to class with them. Nannies that was the answer. But who? They could ask Hagrid to be one. They would need to teach him but he could do it. What about asking Mrs. Figg to come as well. They could trust both. She would speak with Professor Dumbledore as soon as she could.

Harry woke up with a start. He suddenly felt the need to go to the restroom he struggled for a moment to get up and headed to the restroom. He knew that this was normal but this was beginning to get annoying. He noticed that Ron was already up and gone. He wandered where he had went but had no time to look. After using the restroom he came into the common room where he found Ron and Neville playing a game of Wizard's Chess. Ginny and Hermione and a group of girls were discussing baby names. He found a quiet corner where he could think. Twins what a surprise. How was he going to raise two babies?

Harry thought about it some more and then he decided that he would talk to Dumbledore about his chances at getting a teaching position at the school. It seemed like the best thing to do. That way he was sure to have a steady paycheck. But then maybe he would live off what his parents had left him for a while and go to university. He really was unsure of what to do. Maybe He should talk with Professor McGonagall about it. Harry was deeply in thought as he was interrupted by Seamus.

"So have you decided about what you were going to name the babies?"

"Um yeah, I've decided James Sirius Potter and Lily Arabella Potter."

"Good names Look Mate I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time about quitting Quiddich. Had I known then about this I would have been more kind about it."

"No worries It's all good."

Seamus walked over the where Ron was beating Neville at chess and laughed at some joke Ron told. Hermione was laughing and Ginny soon joined. Harry got up and walked towards the portrait. No one seemed to notice that he had left. But to him it was just as well. It was still early enough that he could go see Hagrid. He had not went to Hagrid's hut in almost four months now and he was wanting someone to talk to.

McGonagall watched Harry walk towards Hagrid's she sighed at how much older he seemed. He was only 16 but he looked much older. But after all he had seen he who would expect him to be any different. He never said anything about Cedric Diggory whom he had seen die last school year. But she knew that was where a lot of this sadness was coming from. Every time they talked she hoped he would bring it up. But he never did. She knew that maybe she should be the one to approach the subject but how could she do that to him. He had seemed so happy about the babies she didn't want to bring him down. But now she could see it was effecting him even if he wouldn't say anything. What did Hermione tell her about Harry? Oh yes that he doesn't share how he is feeling until it is all bottled up and has to explode. She would have to bring it up at their next counseling session.

Harry knocked on Hagrid's door. He heard the giant walk to the door and stepped back as he opened the door.

"Harry come on in. I was just making tea. Please have a seat."

"Hagrid I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before about the babies."

"Oh Harry tis okay. I understand. How are you lot doing?"

"doing well Hagrid. We actually found out what we are having."

"really now what are you all having?"

"Ron is having a boy and Ginny is having a Girl and Me and Hermione are both having Twins a boy and a girl apiece."

"Are you now? Have you decided on names?"

"yes James Sirius Potter and Lily Arabella Potter."

"Good names. Now that we have discussed the babies what say you get to the reason you are calling on me."

"you always know when I need to talk don't ya?"

"yep Harry I've known you for what seems like forever. Now what is one your mind?"

"I've been trying to figure out why this happened?"

"Harry some one decided to pull a cruel joke that turned out all wrong."

"No I mean I know how it happened and why it turned out this way. What I can't figure out is why to me? I don't deserve a baby. At times I can't even figure out if I deserve to be alive."

"Harry It happened to you because you were there at the wrong time. And you do deserve to have a family however I wish it were later but can't do nothing about that now. And what do you mean you don't know whether you deserve to live or not. Harry that is a foolish statement if ever I heard one. Of course you deserve to live. Your mother didn't save you only to have you die now. You are going to do great things Harry."

"If I was really great I would have saved Cedric."

"So that is what this is all about. Look Harry you've got to understand some things. First it wasn't your fault that Cedric died. Now don't look at me like that. I know you hear that a lot. Second you have to understand that sometimes bad things happen. We can't always stop them from happening. What you have to learn is that all the bad stuff that happens is not your fault."

"Everyone says that But it's not so easy when it always happens to you. What if something happens to the babies."

"Harry a lot of things are going to happen to the babies. They are going to bump into things and when they get older they are going to take risks and get hurt. All you can do is love them and teach them to deal with what life throws at em."

"I know your right but it's hard to convince myself to let go."

"One day at a time 'arry."

Harry said his good byes and headed back to the castle for dinner. He found Ron and Hermione sitting watching for him. They waved at him when they spotted him. Harry walked over and took his seat next to Ron. He explained that he had went to see Hagrid before they asked. He spotted Hagrid at the teacher's table. He knew that he would be telling McGonagall about their conversation but some how he wasn't bothered about it. He felt happier than he had in weeks.

Ron and Hermione noticed the change right away. Harry laughed at Fred's jokes and smiled at Ginny when she said something embarrassing. McGonagall listened to Hagrid and watched Harry. Harry seemed be his old self again. Maybe that is what the boy needed. Just to be able to talk to some one that wasn't her or Dumbledore. She smiled at Hagrid as she thanked him for his help. It was going to be ok.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Voldemort stood in what used to be the Malfoy's dining room at the fireplace. His red eyes that looked more like the slits of a snakes were glowing a menacing fiery color as he stared ahead. Where was that prophecy? He thought that it could be in Gringotts. He knew that Dumbledore a few years ago was foolish enough to hide the Sorcerer's stone there Maybe he would make the same foolish mistake. He had asked Snape but he didn't know. Perhaps Dumbledore was smarter than he thought.

Harry woke up in a cold sweat. He could feel that Voldemort was very angry and he could only surmise that it had something to do with the prophecy. He couldn't find it. Harry tried to figure out why but his scar was hurting to much to let him think. Ron turned over and looked at Harry who was now sitting up in bed.

"You all right Harry?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I got to go use the loo."

Harry got up and made his way to the restroom. He walked slowly and continued to try to think. He knew he had to tell Dumbledore but how. He couldn't just walk into his office and make a grand announcement. Not that he hadn't done so in the past but this was different. It felt different. Maybe it was just his hormones. As he came back to the bedroom he decided to go ahead and get dressed. As he entered he saw Neville looking out the window.

"Hey Neville What's up?" He asked quietly.

"Just thinking."

"Care to share."

"It nothing really I was just thinking about you four."

"What about us?"

"I can't understand why you three and now Ginny no matter what happens even when you break rules never receive any consequences. It's not fair. If any one else ended up pregnant they would be kicked out but you four get the royal treatment."

"I don't think you remember quite clearly but we didn't break any rules for this to happen."

"Well neither did I!"

"Neville I am not saying that you did. In case you haven't realized I haven't blamed you for anything. Nor any of the others."

"ok fair enough but that still doesn't answer why you never get in trouble. You got away with underage magic, breaking curfew, getting your name some how in the Goblet of Fire. Just because your James and Lily Potter's son."

"Neville Do you think I asked to have a house elf try and keep me from Hogwarts or for Dementor's to attack my cousin and I back where I live. Do you really believe that I would actually want to participate in challenges that might kill me? DO YOU HONESTLY BELIEVE THAT I WANTED TO SEE CEDRIC DIE? OR LIVE WITH HIS LAST MOMENTS BURNT INTO MY MEMORY HAUNTING MY EVERY MOVE? I NEVER ASKED FOR ANY OF IT. I NEVER ASKED FOR MY PARENTS TO GET KILLED OR TO LIVE WITH PEOPLE WHO CAN'T STAND TO LOOK AT ME. I NEVER ASKED TO BE THE ONE TO HAVE TO FIGHT VOLDEMORT EVERY TIME I TURN AROUND. I NEVER ASKED FOR SOME ONE TO BE CRUEL AND TRY TO TRICK US. I NEVER ASKED TO GET PREGNANT AND BECOME MORE OF A FREAK THAN EVERYONE THOUGHT I WAS! IF YOU WANT IT ALL I WOULD GLADLY HAND IT ALL TO YOU, NEVILLE. BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH MORE I CAN TAKE. I'VE HAD ENOUGH YOU HEAR ENOUGH."

Neville stood in shock. Harry stood shaking as a pain so hard nearly knocked him over. He grabbed his stomach and Neville tried to grab him as Ron pushed him out of the way. Ron held Harry up as Seamus ran to get help. Soon Professor Snape entered the room and picked Harry up and started to run to the hospital wing. Neville tried to stop Ron long enough to explain but Ron slipped out of his grasp and ran after Snape. Seamus looked angrily at Neville.

"You know it wasn't his fault that these things happen to him. I can't believe you!"

"I only spoke what you were thinking!" Neville countered.

"Yeah but I would never have voiced it while he was in a fragile state. And besides a friend knows the truth even when doubts cross his mind. Makes one wander what you truly know about being a friend."

"I never meant for this to happen."

"No one ever does. Neville you do realize that it could kill him. You know you have always been jealous of Harry. And then of Ron and Hermione. You never realized that Harry thinks of you as a friend. He took so much time with you in the D.A not because he wanted to make you feel like you couldn't learn but because he knew that you could do it. He believes in you even if you don't believe in yourself. And you know what if you go to him and apologize to him for your behavior this morning He will forgive you. And you know why? Because that is the type of friend he is!" Seamus said walking out the door angrily.

Neville stood there for some minutes thinking about what Harry had said and what Seamus said. Shame started to creep over his features. He knew where he had to go now. He made his way through the common room ignoring what he could of the looks of anger cast towards him. He left the tower and slowly made his way to the hospital wing. When he entered he found Ron and Ginny and Hermione along with Fred and George sitting across from Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore. He quickly sat down next to Hermione. Hermione talked kindly to him but Ginny and Ron ignored his presence.

Dumbledore walked over to Neville and bade him to follow him. He looked at the young man with sadness filling his blue eyes. He simply asked for an explanation of what happened. Neville winced at the memories as he told the headmaster everything. He expected punishment but it didn't come. Even after he finished Dumbledore never pronounced a punishment.

"Professor Aren't you going to give me some sort of Punishment?"

"No my boy I believe your guilt will be punishment enough. But if I may I might suggest that after Harry forgives you that you forgive yourself."

The two reentered the wing and took their seats again. Ron opened his mouth to say something to Neville but stopped short of it as Madame Pomfrey came out wiping her brow.

"Harry is sleeping now."

"Did he lose the babies?" Hermione asked nervously.

"No they will be fine. He just stressed himself out again. We all must take care that he doesn't do that again. I was able to stop it this time but next time I may not be so lucky."

She finally allowed each one to see Harry as long as they didn't wake him up. Neville was the last person to go in. He sat by Harry's bed and wept in shame. When Madame Pomfrey came in and saw it she didn't have the heart to chase the distraught boy out of the room. Neville stayed next to Harry all night and into the next day. He struggled with the urge to talk to the sleeping Harry. Finally he succumbed and spoke quietly to the sleeping figure.

"Harry I just want you to know I'm sorry. I've never thought of your side of things. I don't know how you ever could even try but if you could find it in your heart could you forgive me? Then maybe someday I would be able to forgive myself."

"I forgive you Neville" Harry whispered.

At the sound of Harry's voice Madame Pomfrey came in and shooed Neville out. After examining Harry she told Neville and Harry that he would be able to leave the ward the next afternoon. Neville happily ran up to the Common Room to look for Hermione, Ron and Ginny. Of course he had forgotten that classes were in session he ran to herbology which was just starting.

They were in the middle of the lecture when he entered and took his spot. The professor told him that she wished to speak to him after class. Once they went to work on their projects Neville was able to tell everyone that Harry would be out of the hospital the next day. Ron sighed in relief. He was still angry with Neville but struggled to be at least civil.

Dumbledore sat near Harry and listened to Harry as the boy opened up about everything. All of his fears and all of his pain poured out uncontrollably as if a dam had burst from deep inside of him.

"Harry it is a sad thing when some one as young as yourself has seen so much sadness and pain. But it is through the pain that we learn who we really are. You are an incredible young Wizard and will soon be known if I am not greatly mistaken a great wizard. And to be sure you will be a great father as well."

"I wish I was so confident as you are."

"You will be. It takes time but soon enough you will find that you are much stronger than you believe you are."

Dumbledore rose and left Harry to his own thoughts. He soon fell back to sleep. Hermione and Ron came in that afternoon after classes had finished. They found him fast asleep. Hermione sat next to the bed and Ron fidgeted to find a comfortable position in his chair. Hermione absently took Harry's hand although he did look better than he had the night before he hadn't quite got his color back yet. Ron busied himself rearranging the cards that was near the bed. They sat there for hours as they watched him breath slowly. There were now all in their 21st week of pregnancy. Ron and Hermione along with Ginny had never felt better. Morning sickness was gone. They had times that they found it difficult to catch their breath. But with that being normal they didn't worry to much.

Neville came down to visit Harry as well and gained and opportunity to apologize to Hermione and Ron. It took some time but finally Ron and Hermione both forgave him. They knew it wasn't them that needed to forgive him but felt touched that he felt that their connection was so close that to hurt one was to hurt the other.

Harry woke up again to see Hermione and Ron sleeping in their chairs. Neville was sitting at the end of the bed with a befuddled look as if wandering what to do. "Why don't you help me wake them and then take them to their dorms?" Harry said.

"ok Harry."

Harry and Neville woke the two sleeping people up and Harry urged them to go on to bed. After a few minutes of arguing they finally went. As they went out Harry thanked Neville and picked up a book that Hermione had brought with her and left for him. He started to read calmly before going to bed again. He was feeling much better. He never knew that that night as he slept a thin almost white haired slytherin boy came in to see him. Draco sat next to Harry and watched him sleep. Guilt riddled him. He knew it was all his fault. If not for him he would not be this way. He tried to feel the old hate he used to feel when he thought or saw Potter but now all he felt was a sadness he couldn't explain. He knew his father was angry but worse than that he knew about the babies. He could tell Voldemort and then what would they do about the babies. Voldemort was so powerful what if he went for the babies to get to Harry.

Ron and Hermione went to class the next day. They could barely concentrate on their classes. They kept thinking of Harry. They both were excited for him to come back to the dorm. They missed him as did Ginny. Ginny and Hermione had tried to do some knitting the night before but they couldn't keep their minds on their work. Ron had even lost to Seamus at Wizards Chess.

After classes had finished they ran up to the hospital wing as fast as they could go in there current condition. Harry was just gathering his few belongings to go back to the dorm when they entered out of breath. Madame Pomfrey ordered the two to sit for a moment and catching their breath before they left. Harry had gotten his color back and was feeling really well. He was full of energy for the first time in a while. They finally were allowed to leave the ward had slowly made their way to the dorm. Upon entering they found every one there waiting for them. Neville was hiding in a corner still to upset to look Harry in the eye even though Harry had forgiven him.

Harry greeted every one and shook hands with many while he searched for Neville. He felt he owed it to him to at least greet him. If only to ease Neville's conscience. He finally saw him sitting in the corner trying not to look at him.

"Hey Neville" Harry said pulling up a chair next to Neville.

"Uh Hi Harry" Neville said shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"Neville Can I talk to you a bit?"

"Sure"

"I want to say I'm sorry for getting so angry the other day. You see I wasn't really angry. I knew you were thinking it Hell I think every one has been. What was bothering me is the guilt I feel."

"Yeah I know a little something about that now."

"It wasn't your fault. It was mine. I should have been talking to my friends and to our professor's. I kept it all inside never letting it go. And talking about it would have helped keep from blowing up at you and almost losing the babies."

"So We are cool?" Neville asked in shock.

"Yeah we are." Harry said getting up to go write to Mrs. Weaseley. He told her that he would write to her as soon as he knew what the baby was. He went up to his room and picked up some parchment and a quill and ink and then returned to find a seat at a table in the Common room.

He found Ginny, Hermione and Ron doing the same thing. As he sat down and raised his quill he stopped. How much should he tell her? Should he tell her about his incident? As he wrote he reread every sentence he wrote.

_Dear Mrs. Weaseley,_

_Hi How are you? I am fine. I am at 21 weeks now and am feeling good. I had a bit of a scare at the beginning of the week along with a shock.. First I'll tell you my shock. I found out what I'm having. I'm having Twins a boy and a girl. Can you believe it? I can barely believe it myself. I am just afraid of how big I'm going to be. We have all decided that since the whole school knows we aren't going to take the potions to hide it. Really there is no reason to do so._

_You may ask me what I've decided to name them. The Boy is James Sirius Potter and The Girl is Lily Arabella Potter. What do you think? I haven't made a final decision so I'm still open to suggestions._

_Ok enough procrastinating I did have a scare this week. I got into an argument with Neville and became so stressed that I almost lost the babies. After a long talk with Dumbledore I realized that I'm holding on to a lot of guilt that I need to let go. So I just basically stressed myself out. I'm out of the hospital wing and back with my friends and am doing great._

_Hope that this doesn't worry you to much. Talk to you soon._

_Love,_

_Harry_

Meanwhile Hermione was writing a letter to her own parents__ It was going much better than Harry's had.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Hi, How are you? I am fine. We are in our 21 week and feeling fine. Although Harry almost lost his this week due to stress. But he is ok now. We found out what we were having and boy was I in for a shock. As it turns out I'm having twins. I am not sure what I'm naming them. One is a boy and one is a girl._

_I can barely believe it myself. I'm so glad that you two finally understand what happened because I don't know if I could go through this with out you. I hope that you will be here when they are born._

_The others are fine. Harry is having twins as well. A Boy and A girl. Ginny is having a girl and Ron is having a boy._

_Well hope you are well. Please write soon._

_Love,_

_Hermione._

Ron and Ginny decided to go together in their letters.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Hi how are you? We're all fine. Harry is fine now. He almost lost the babies. (In case he didn't tell you.) He is having twins a boy and a girl. Ron is having a Boy and I'm having a girl. I haven't decided on a name yet but Ginny has or at least she thinks she has. _

_Well we better get going if we want to get this in the air tonight._

_Love,_

_Ron and Ginny_

Harry and Hermione along with Ron took their letters up to the owlery. They attached the letters to the animals leg and told them where to go. With that accomplished they went down to dinner. The hadn't realized they were so hungry. It was good to have them all together again.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I have edited this chapter again to try and fix some confusion in this chapter. I hope it helps.

Chapter 6

Week 22 came and went smoothly. Much smoother than their classes. With their O.W.L.S coming it was difficult to get their naps in and finish their homework. Ginny had it a little easier being she was only in her fourth year and didn't have Her O.W.L.S for another year. One morning during their 23rd week they were sitting at their house table for breakfast . They watched the owls come in with the daily mail. Hedwig flew down and dropped a letter addressed to Harry, Ron and Ginny. While another Owl flew down and dropped a letter to Hermione.

Harry quickly opened their letter and read it out loud to Ron and Ginny.

_Dear Harry, Ron and Ginny,_

_I'm glad you all are doing so well. Harry! Twins! How exciting! You have picked perfect names. Now Harry you must take better care of yourself. Don't blame yourself for every little thing. Or big thing for that matter. _

_Ron! A Boy! Oh I hope he looks like you but I also hope he starts talking before he is five. And Ginny! A Girl! Oh she is going to be precious. Just think my baby is going to be mum. Oh let me change the subject before I cry and smear every thing up._

_If any of you need anything you let us know. Your Father and I will be there at the end of May so we are sure to be there for the birth. Your Father has made an arrangement to floo into the Ministry from Hogwarts so he can work. So that is all settled. The Grangers were over for tea the other day and they said that they would be coming as well._

_Well I really must be going. Give my love to George and Fred.  
Love, _

_Mum_

Hermione squealed with excitement when she read that her parents were coming. She was so engrossed in her letter that she hadn't heard a word of what Harry read and had to ask what it said. They all got up and grabbing their belongings headed to the Hospital wing for their checkups. They were so happy that nothing could bring them down. Ginny walked ahead of the three fifth years. Ginny was glowing Harry noticed it if Ron and the others did not. They started to discuss shopping at Hogsmeade for the babies. Harry was excited about that prospect.

Hermione started talking about what all she wanted to get. Ron listened and added to the list. Harry just stared at the red head walking in front of them. It was the first time he really saw her. Just her. Not Ron's little sister but just her. He shook his head as they entered trying to clear his head.

Their check up was finished quickly as every one was now doing extremely well. They quickly left to head to potions while Ginny went off to her class. Harry and his friends handed Professor Snape their excuse slip and found their seats quickly. Professor Snape resumed his lecture. Harry wrote down his notes carefully and when they started to do the potion they had been learning about he found that for once He and Ron did every thing correctly.

They left the class feeling great. Hermione praised them both for finally paying attention. They briskly walked to Transfiguration but was still a few minutes late. It wasn't easy to walk fast enough to get to their classes. McGonagall told them that she wanted to talk to them after class and began her lecture.

Molly Weaseley was standing at her sink doing her dishes. She was thinking of a certain four students. Her heart was heavy for every thing that they were going to have to deal with. It was a cruel trick to play on people. Ron wasn't ready to be a father he was still a child himself. Ginny was her baby. How could anyone do this to her babies? And what about Harry? He was so young and seen so much. Could he do this after everything he'd been through. Hermione was a good student but could she be a good mother and student? What about Voldemort? What if he went after the babies? What if something happened? This all was unfair. Molly started to cry as she washed her last dish. Her heart broke for those kids she loved so much. Her babies.

Harry tried to sleep but his scar kept hurting. He was scared to close his eyes. He didn't want to see or feel what Voldemort was thinking or doing. He could feel that he was angry. Lately he was always angry. He finally fell into a fitful sleep that night.

_He was standing outside of a small house in a place he had never seen. He could see a man in front of him shaking in fear. Looking again he could recognize him as a man he saw in the ministry when he had went months ago had his trial. Harry could remember being told he worked in the department of Mystery. _

"_please I don't know where it is! I swear it!"_

"_LIESssssssssss" the cold voice said in a hiss that lasted long after his mouth had ceased to move. His hand came up and in his hand he held his white wand outstretched as he cried. "Crucio"_

_The man screamed in pain. "I know nothing._

"_Then you are useless to me"_

"_Please let me Live."_

_The voice laughed cruelly as he lifted his wand again and with a piercing look cried out. "Avada Kadava"_

_A green light came from the end of the wand and struck the man killing him immediately. "It has to be at Hogwarts. I must plan my attack."_

Harry woke up in a cold sweat. He got out of bed as quickly as he could and walked over to where Ron was sleeping.

"Ron wake up!" Harry said gently. "Come on WAKE UP NOW!

"HUH What? Where?" Ron said waking up in a hurry. "Harry what's the deal waking me up in the middle of the night?"

"Come on I'll explain when we get down stairs." As he pulled the sleepy teen out of bed and out the door. "We need to wake Hermione up as well."

The two boys snuck up to the girls dorm and knocked on the door. They knocked for what seemed like forever. Lavender Brown opened the door and practically took their heads off before they could ask for her to wake up Hermione. Finally they convinced her after threatening to wake every one else up if she didn't. Two minutes later a very cranky Hermione immerged from her room and glared at the boys.

"Hermione come on I'll explain down in the common room." He said leading them down the stairs. He came to a stop in front of the large fireplace and sighed. "Ok We have to go see Dumbledore. Now it can't wait. I've had another one of my dreams and in it I saw Voldemort kill a man and say that it has to be at Hogwarts. He is planning a battle. We've got to tell Dumbledore."

"Are you sure Harry? It was a dream like you said."

"I'm positive I saw what I saw."

Harry led them out of the tower and down the long hall. Harry felt the need to run but settled for a brisk walk. As they rounded the corner Harry walked right into Professor McGonagall.

"What on earth are you three doing out of your beds at this time of night?" She said angrily. Harry quickly explained about what happened. She stared at him her eyes as wide as they had ever seen them.

"Quickly follow me." She said as they started quickly towards Dumbledore's office and private chambers. She said the password and the four hurried up the stairs. She walked over to Dumbledore's Private chambers door after depositing the teens in some needed chairs. She knocked a little louder until he finally answered the door. She quickly told him about Harry and what he saw. Dumbledore brushed past her and started to ask a million questions all at the same time. Harry tried to answer them all but was having no luck. Finally Dumbledore slowed down and allowed Harry speak..

"I saw as if looking through Voldemort's eyes. I saw him questioning a man who I recognized as a man who worked at the Ministry and then he was killed. Voldemort then said he knew it was here and that he had to plan his attack. That is all I saw."

"Minerva wake the other Weasely children and send a howler to wake the Weasely's at the burrow. We will be sending Ron, Harry, and Hermione along with Ginny, Fred and George home."

"Yes sir."

"Now Harry I know you want to help but in your condition you must know you can not fight this time."

"I know. But what if he waits until the babies are born can I fight then?"

"That will be your decision but you may feel differently when you hold them in your arms."

Harry nodded as Ginny, George and Fred sleepily walked in followed by McGonagall. Dumbledore explained what was happening. After a few minutes they received a owl from Molly asking when to expect the children. He sent it back with a message that said with in the hour. The owl flew quickly out of the window. George and Fred along with Filch who was woke up went up to the Gryffindor Tower and retrieved all the trunks. It took one trip cause they magiced the rest of the trunks behind them. They finally arrived back in Dumbledore's office just in time to Floo back to the Burrow. Dumbledore went with them to talk with Molly and Arthur about some plans of his own.

Molly was standing in the kitchen making some tea when Dumbledore and Harry arrived along with his trunk and Hedwig. They stepped out of the fire and took a the chairs that Molly offered.

"Arthur will be down in a moment." she announced as Ron and Ginny arrived with their trunks. They sat down as their mother started to serve the tea. Fred and George arrived with their trunks and was followed shortly by McGonagall and Hermione. Finally with every one finally there Dumbledore talked with Molly and Arthur. McGonagall went back to Hogwarts after she seen Hermione was safe.

"Of course I believe what Harry saw is true. I couldn't take a chance so I sent them here. I will of course be putting up every protective charm I can. I just have to decide on how to get the other children to safety and with out the ministries involvement. Of course I have some idea's."

"We will help as soon as possible" Arthur said.

"Oh you are doing quite enough by keeping these children safe. Miss Granger you will be staying here I have already sent an owl to let your parents know."

"Excuse me Albus but I think I need to get at least one of these children in bed. Ginny dear go on up stairs to bed you are falling asleep here at the table."

For once she didn't get an argument from her youngest child. Ginny slowly left the room as the adults and the remaining teens talked. Harry was thinking so fast that he could barely take everything that Dumbledore was saying.

"Professor this is about the prophesy isn't it?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore nodded as he said "Yes it is."

"Is it at the school professor?"

"Yes it is. I'm still thinking on ways of protecting it."

"Professor what if it was destroyed?"

"Well that is a possibility but the problem is that you are the only one that can touch it and you have to be the one to break it and it has to be at the department of Mysteries. And of course the Prophesy is at Hogwarts."

Harry thought for a few minutes and suddenly thought of a plan.

"Professor, I have an idea. Just listen to me first then you can argue your disapproval all you want. I think we could have a very good chance of destroying it tomorrow night if after retrieving the prophecy from Hogwarts, we broke into the Ministry and I broke it. If we hurry we could be in and out before any one knew. I was thinking I would of course have to go. But Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Moody, Shacklebolt and you could go with me. So that if Voldemort and his death eaters show up I could have some protection. We can't just floo in because I believe that would attract some attention but if we flew in using Thestrals. We could gain entry from the visitors entrance."

"It's too dangerous!" Molly cried out.

"What about me and Hermione? Why can't we go?"

"You and Fred and George along with Luna and Neville could be on standby to come if absolutely necessary."

"Harry you can't be serious. This is too dangerous you have your babies to think about." Molly cried out in fury.

Dumbledore put his hand out silencing the room. He thought for just a moment before speaking.

"Harry it seems like you have been thinking about this quite a lot. I think the plan has merit. But it will take a full day for me to get everyone involved to agree. Molly I know you are worried but Harry has thought about this and he knows like everyone else that there really is no other way to keep it out of Voldemort's hands."

Molly opened her mouth to argue but Arthur put his hand on his wife's shoulder. Dumbledore stood up and started to get ready to make his leave. "Harry I will send an owl to tell you when everything is set. Stay close to the Burrow for now." Dumbledore quickly flooed back to Hogwarts as Molly chased everyone to bed. Harry shared a room with Ron while Hermione slept in Ginny's with her. Soon every one was sleeping soundly except for Molly who sat in her rocking chair crying. How would Harry come out of this alive?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N I know that the Battle at the Ministry is much earlier in my story than it would be in the actual book but if I waited till then Harry would be too far along to be apart of it. also I am not sure wether the spells would work this way but for the sake of my story pretend they did.

Chapter 7

Harry woke the next morning quite late. He sat up and put his glasses on and saw that Ron was already up and gone. He got up and quickly got dressed. He made his way to the kitchen where he found Ron eating his breakfast. Molly was at the stove already dishing out his plate.

"Here you go Harry." she said cheerfully as she put it down in front of his chair. She knew she would never change his mind on his plan so she went about the day trying to be as cheerful as she could be. "how are you feeling this morning?"

"A little tired but good." Harry replied digging into his breakfast quickly. Molly nodded and told him that was to be expected. She went to clean the house when an owl landed on the window sill and knocked incessantly on the window until Harry got up and opened it. He took the letter that was attached and gave the owl a treat before opening the letter.

_Harry,_

_Everything is set for the plan for tonight at 11pm I will come and get you when it's time to leave._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry quickly wrote a reply and sent the owl back. He told Ron that it was set for tonight. He went up to his and Ron's room to do some reading. He was reading _So You're a pregnant Wizard _ when Ron walked into the room.

"So are you learning anything new?"

"Well actually I am. There is a great cushioning spell in here. Many use it to save their baby when they fall accidentally. So I'm trying to practice it. You should learn it just in case too."

They worked on it for more than an hour before they finally cast the spell right. After reading a bit more they found out that this would last 24 hours. Ron was tired so he laid down to take his nap. Meanwhile Harry went in search of Mrs. Weaseley. He found her in the kitchen again preparing dinner.

"Mrs. Weaseley may I ask you a question?" Harry asked shyly.

"of course you may Harry dear." she said as she waved her wand to get the vegetables to be chopped.

"Have you ever heard of a cushioning spell?" Harry said. He had finally began to worry that spell was really a good idea.

"Oh yes I used that when I was pregnant after my balance started to shift. Why?"

"Well Ron and I was reading one of our pregnancy books and found it. I think we've got it. I thought with what I'm doing tonight it might be a good idea. But now I want to learn a shielding Spell. I want to learn one if there is one that will make any curse thrown at me bounce off. Do you know one that you could teach me?"

"My goodness. Yes I know one that would work nicely. But it is quite tricky. It's called the Protego charm. It will keep any curse from hitting you as long as you remain in it's boundaries."

"And it will protect my babies as well?"

"Yes. You are really taking this seriously. If you can wait for five minutes I will take you out into the yard and we will work on it."

Harry nodded and waited for Mrs. Weaseley to put everything into the pot to stew. She washed her hands. She put her apron on the peg and led him into the yard. She showed him how to do the charm and watched as he struggled.

"Harry just relax your tensing to much."

Harry grunted and tried again. He was so frustrated. But he tried to calm down. He tried again and failed.

"Harry try this. When you cast it think about the babies and their safety. It will help strengthen it."

Harry stopped and thought about nothing but the baby ad their safety and tried to cast the charm again. In a loud and clear voice He cried "Protego" A gold light came out of his wand and surrounded him.

Mrs. Weasely lifted her wand and cast a spell towards him. She sent a perfectly harmless one so that if it went wrong it wouldn't hurt him. The spell bounced off and hit a nearby gnome who started to laugh hysterically as if being tickled by an unseen force. She tried again and got the same results. She didn't understand why the light was gold it should have been clear. She would ask Dumbledore when he came tonight. Then she thought that he might not come in time for her to ask so she decided to send an owl.

"Ok Harry lower your wand."

He lowered the wand and the light disappeared. He stood for a few minutes and said "Will I be able to send any other spells while in that space?"

"Yes but you can't lower your wand for even a second. It covers you from all directions."

Molly ran inside followed by Harry who headed up to take a short nap before dinner. Molly quickly wrote her note and sent the owl out the window with instructions to hurry. She checked on dinner as she thought about the strange occurrence. The clock in the parlor struck four and she noticed that Arthur's hand changed from work to traveling. Her husband would be home soon. She would also ask him. She waited for him at the kitchen table. She looked out the window to see Fred and George flying around on their brooms. She smiled it seemed like forever that she had seen them out there having fun. Last summer they were all at headquarters. They still went for their meetings but now came home in between times. The only reason they spent the summer was to make it fit for a human to live in.

Arthur walked in to the house and kissed his wife. He told her about his day and the rumors that were going around about Hogwarts. She listened to him and asked him to sit down. She told him about Harry and the cushioning spell and her lesson she had given.

"Gold you say. Now that is something. I've never heard of it."

"Well I've invited Dumbledore to come early. I am going to ask him if he knows of a reason for this." Molly said before calling the children to eat. As they sat down they hear a noise outside. Molly rose from the table and looked out the window. Dumbledore was coming towards the house. Molly opened the door and let the headmaster in. Dumbledore quickly conjured a chair for himself as Molly got him a plate of food. Dumbledore ate with the family and after dinner Harry went to take a short nap again so he would be wide awake for that nights adventure.

"Albus I have a few questions for you." Molly said serving the tea.

"Molly I am sure you do." Dumbledore said with a chuckle.

"Why would you allow Harry to go on such a dangerous mission?"

"Molly Harry is a very determined boy. As we all know when he is determined to do something he will do it. So when he told me his plan I thought it best to go with it. So he wouldn't resort to try and do this all by himself. At least with so many Order members going with him we can at least give him some protection."

Molly pondered this answer and regretfully she could see that he was right.

"Did you know that Harry and Ron has learned the cushioning charm that many pregnant witches use?"

"No When did they discover this one?"

"I don't know maybe this morning. Well Harry asked me to teach him a shielding charm so I taught him Protego. It took him some time but with hard work he managed to successfully cast it. But instead it being clear it was golden color. What do you think could have caused it?"

"That is interesting. What did you tell him when you were teaching him?"

"Well when he was getting frustrated I told him to as he was casting it to think of the babies and protecting them. After that he successfully cast it."

"That is all you told him"

"Yes"

"Well When a charm is cast in protecting someone you love it only gains power. I could be completely mistaken but I believe that when he cast it not for himself but for the babies it became much more powerful. He should try it before we leave."

Harry slept for an hour and came back down stairs to hear the family laughing. Ron and Hermione were sitting across from Dumbledore who immediately saw Harry walk in. Dumbledore stood up and looked at Harry and motioned him to follow him out into the yard.

"Mrs. Weaseley said that you have learned a new charm. Could you show it to me?"

Harry thought about what Mrs. Weaseley had told him too. He thought about the babies and how much he wanted to protect him. He loudly cried out "Protego" a gold light again shot from the end of his wand and surrounded him. Dumbledore shot a harmless spell at him and it bounced off of him.

"Harry I want you to do that tonight at the first sign of trouble. It will do well to protect you. But I also do not want you to take any chances that are unnecessary."

Harry nodded. It was getting late so he went in to say his goodbyes. He promised to see them all very soon. Dumbledore led Harry out the door to the waiting Thestral. Harry rubbed it's scaly nose and with Dumbledore's help he mounted the animal. With one quick movement they were airborne and headed towards Hogwarts. It was dark so Harry could barely make out what was below him. As they finally neared Hogwarts Harry braced himself. They landed very gently and Dumbledore again helped him off the animal. He quickly helped him off the animal.

As they walked down to the lower chambers of the school Harry started to feel nervous. They reached a long staircase going lower and started down the stairs. Harry watched carefully so not to miss a step. As they got to the bottom Harry saw he was in a room that he had never saw before. In the middle of the dark room was a stand with a round orb surrounded by glass. Dumbledore walked over and took the cover off of it. Harry looked at Dumbledore who motioned for him to pick up the prophecy. Nothing happened when he did so he put it in the bag that was hanging on the hook near the doorway. They quickly went back up stairs and made their way back to where the Thestral was waiting outside of the school.

"The rest of the Order is waiting for us at the ministry now. We should be there in a half an hour."

They again were soon in the air flying towards London as fast as wings could go. It seemed an eternity in the air as they landed just outside the Ministry. Looking Harry saw several familiar faces appear before him and Dumbledore. Sirius and Lupin looked at Harry with concern. He didn't look quite as well as he should but they couldn't figure out why. Moody and Tonks was standing with Shacklebolt. They were all ready to get this over with. They went down to the Ministry two at a time by the visitors elevator. The ministry was huge. It had windows facing them as high up as the eye could see. As soon as the last members were down they found the elevator and pushed the correct button to get to the Department of Mysteries.

The elevators doors opened to a long hallway with a door at the end. They hurried down the hall where Moody unlocked the door with his wand. The group entered and after looking around and seeing no one Harry removed the prophesy from his bad. He listened as it came to life and told it's contents. After hearing it he looked at Dumbledore who nodded. He lifted it high in his hand and started to throw it when he heard a voice behind him.

"You don't really want to do that Harry." the voice said smoothly.

Harry spun around to see Lucius Malfoy just behind Dumbledore. Harry looked angrily at him. As he quickly threw it down and it shattered. Dumbledore through a curse at Malfoy giving the others just enough time to get out the door. Dumbledore followed shooting curses behind him. The group upon entering the hallway met several Death Eaters waiting for them. Bellatrix Lestrange laughed evilly while shooting curses towards Sirius and Lupin. Harry instantly put his wand up and cast his shielding charm. He then quickly started sending curses towards Bellatrix. While every one else started to duel with different death eaters. Bellatrix started to back up as Harry advanced. Some how Harry found himself in front of the Fountain of Magical Brethren. Dumbledore followed him keeping out of sight so if he needed to he could step in.

Bellatrix could not understand why Harry had this Golden orb surrounding him or why none of her curses were getting through. She however was dodging every curse Harry threw at her but he was getting faster. Soon she stood in front of him and shot him a curse that should have at least maimed him severely only to have it bounce back. She tried to dodge it but it struck her in the face. She cried out in pain and in anger as she felt the blood start pouring from deep wounds.

"Go Ahead Harry Kill her. You know you want to." Harry spun around to be face to face with Voldemort. Voldemorts red slits stared at Harry evilly. Bellatrix crept away holding her face together.

"I'm nothing like you! I wouldn't ever kill just because I can!" Harry cried as he faced his enemy. Just then a curse split through the air behind Voldemort hitting causing him turn maliciously from Harry to face an angry Dumbledore. Voldemort aimed back sending a curse that Dumbledore managed to dodge. As the two dueled Harry was able to get to a fairly safe vantage point. He could see every thing. Explosions filled the air as the rest of the order and death eaters started to spill out into the main corridor. Suddenly Harry felt the pain in his scar so immensely that he fell to the ground but the shield held. It surrounded him as the voice in his head trying to get him to attack Dumbledore and the order filled his mind. He fought it with all his mind and heart. He felt like he was fighting for his very soul. Then memories of every one he loved filled his heart and he told the voices that he pitied him because he will never know what love is.

The pain was gone as quickly as it had started. Suddenly their was an explosion as Dumbledore and Voldemort's curses crashed into each other sending waves of sparks high into the air. Windows above them shattered and glass fell like rain on those below. The Death eaters started apparating out immediately and the order once they could ran for some shelter from the falling glass.

Voldemort stood staring at Dumbledore as if considering what curse to send before his eye caught a tall older man coming from one of the fireplaces that lined the corridor. The minister of Magic saw him and stopped nearly getting ran over by Auror's who were arriving. Voldemort sneered as he apparated out of the Ministry.

"He's back My God He's back!" Cornelius Fudge said staring at where the man had been standing. Lupin and Sirius quickly apparated out of their to Grimwald place.

Harry lay by the side of one of the fireplaces surrounded by a gold light. It had held long after he fell. Dumbledore rushed to his side and lifted Harry quickly. Shacklebolt ran forward to speak with the Minister about what steps needed to be taken next as Dumbledore started to exit the building Tonks led the way to St. Mungos. They entered and walked to the desk. Quickly gave Harry's name and that he needed to see a healer right away. The nurse led them down the hall to a small examining room. Tonks left them to go send word to the Weaseley's. Before the healer got there all the Weaseley's along with Hermione were in the waiting room. Molly kept wringing her hands and saying she knew it was a bad idea.

Dumbledore came out and said that the healer was checking Harry then. It only took an hour for all the tests to be ran but it seemed like days that they all sat there. Molly had stopped talking and no one else had said a word.

The Healer finally came out and told the family and friends the news.

"Mr. Potter is sleeping right now. The babies are fine for now. His cushioning charm and the shield held better than it should have. But he is very weak. He is no way out of danger. The next twenty four hours will tell us if he and the babies will survive."

"May we go in and sit with him tonight?" They all asked in unison.

"As soon as we get him settled in a private room I will have a nurse come get you. I'm sure he would want to wake up to see all those he loves there."

Soon they were all sitting near the sleeping Harry. Molly sat nearest to him and held his hand in hers. On the other side Ginny sat holding his other hand with Ron and Hermione close to her.

Order members came and then left as work required. The Minister of Magic even came once to check on him. The hours seemed to drag by. Hermione left the room a couple times to cry softly. Ron was so quiet as he left to check on her. George and Fred tried to comfort Ginny but no one could. They could tell she was hurting over this. They all were. All they could do was wait.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Harry opened his eyes slowly. The room was completely out of focus without his glasses. He could see people sitting around him. He could feel people holding his hand. He was alive he knew that much and could remember the night before. Ginny was the only one who was awake and she noticed him looking around. She gently reached over him and got his glasses and helped him put them on. He looked around to see every one in varying positions sleeping. Ginny smiled at him.

"Hi" Harry whispered.

"Hi how are you feeling?" Ginny asked.

"Tired but good. Where am I?"

"St. Mungo's"

"The Babies?"

"Fine their just fine"

Harry laid back slightly. He looked into Ginny's eyes. He had never realized how beautiful she was. He reached up and wiped the hair from her face. Quickly he removed his hand after realizing what he did. All of a sudden he was a shy boy again. She was glowing and her face showed a gentle smile.

"Ginny you are beautiful."

It was Ginny's turn to be embarrassed. She murmured her thanks as a tear trailed down her face. Harry reached up and gently caught the tear in with his finger. No one except her parents had ever said she was beautiful. Harry looked at her concerned that something was wrong.

"Ginny what's wrong?"

"No one has ever called me beautiful. And right now it's even harder to believe that I'm beautiful. I have more acne than before and I'm gaining weight like a well I don't know but I feel fat."

"You are not fat. You are the prettiest woman in the world."

Ginny took his hand again. He sat up a little and came closer to her. He pulled his hand from hers and with his loose hand pulled her to him and kissed her gently.

Molly had woke up and heard the two talking so she pretended to be asleep. She peaked over her arm and watched her daughter. She saw the tear fall and Harry catch it. She watched as Harry kissed her daughter and closed her eyes again. She didn't know how to feel. Surely it wasn't right for them to involved now with both of them pregnant. But then again Harry was a very trustworthy boy and was more mature than most his age. But could their relationship handle three babies and school and everything that it entailed. But she decided to say nothing at that moment. Why borrow trouble she thought.

Ginny sat on the bed and laid her head on Harry's chest listening to his heart allowing it to lull her to sleep. Harry fell back to sleep again. Hermione woke up to see Ginny sleeping Harry's chest she looked around to see that every one else was awake and staring. Molly and Arthur had a look of pride mixed with apprehension. Ron looked slightly angry but calm. George and Fred just sat there smiling obviously they were thinking of ways to make Harry and Ginny miserable. Hermione relaxed she was no longer fearful for Harry and Ginny. Molly was talking to Arthur in hushed tones about whether to wake them up or not.

Dumbledore and McGonagall knocked softly before entering. Dumbledore smiled at the sight in front of him while McGonagall just stared in shock. Molly seeing Minerva's face reassured her that nothing really happened. Minerva relaxed. She wasn't very comfortable with young people being that close. She wasn't even sure if it were proper. But who was she to say anything.

"Sirius has been cleared and will be here directly" Dumbledore announced quietly. He then conjured up two more chairs next to George and Fred. They all talked quietly while Harry and Ginny slept. Hermione told Dumbledore that Ginny had been up all night. Molly added that she only fell asleep after Harry woke up for a few minutes.

"That is a good sign" the Healer said walking in. he saw the pair sleeping and offered to come back a bit later. "Oh it is no trouble since he doesn't seem to be in any danger now. His color is much better and he is resting comfortably. So I will return in a couple of hours." he said and left the room.

A knock on the door was heard and Sirius, Lupin, Tonks and Moody all entered. The room was quickly cramped. Hermione asked Ron to take her to the cafeteria for some breakfast and Fred and George quickly asked to come along. With most of the kids Dumbledore filled the rest on what was going on at the ministry. Fudge had resigned and Scrimjour had become the new minister of Magic. He wasn't much better but he was the only one who would take the job.

Sirius was staring at Ginny and Harry. He smiled. He remembered what it was like to be that young and in love. Lupin put his hand on Sirius' shoulder as if reading his thoughts smiled at him. Tonks whispered to Lupin "aren't they cute?" Moody nudged her to be quiet. Sirius stood up and gathered Lupin and Tonks to go to the cafeteria. He was starving. Dumbledore and McGonagall left saying that they really had to get back to Hogwarts. Moody decided to go get something to eat.

A few minutes after every one else left Harry opened his eyes again. He looked over and saw Ginny on his chest. A small smile graced his features as he struggled to get his had she was holding free. He put his arm around her and stroked her back. He laid there wondering how long they had laid like that. He noticed that the room was almost empty with the exception of Ginny and has he looked around he noticed Mrs. Weaseley and Mr. Weaseley sitting their smiling at him. He blushed slightly but Mrs. Weaseley put her hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"Harry dear I'm so glad you are awake. How are you feeling?"

"still a little tired but other than that I'm feeling fine."

"Son we need to talk." Mr. Weaseley said calmly.

"Yes sir" Harry said knowingly.

"What may I ask is your intention with my daughter?"

"Sir I love Ginny. I know that we are young. I know I don't want to hurt her. I know that I don't want to do anything to hurt you either."

"Harry I want you to know that we trust you but we would be very amiss not to tell you that we are concerned for you both."

"yes sir I understand. I will be very careful that our interactions are appropriate. I'm sorry that we ended up sleeping like this. I can't imagine what you all are thinking."

"Harry we are only thinking of you and Ginny and that you two don't get hurt." Mrs. Weaseley said. She knew that if it was anybody but Harry that they would be beside themselves right now.

"I understand."

"Now on to other subjects." Mr. Weaseley said with a smile. He then filled Harry in on as much as he could about everything that had happened since the night before. Harry nodded as he spoke. Ginny sighed as she woke up. She sat up and instantly saw her parents. She blushed and tried to apologize and Mrs. Weaseley spoke with her about what they were talking to Harry about. She nodded. They were finishing their conversation as the rest started to file in. Ron and Hermione greeted Harry with smiles and hugs. The doctor came in and shooed every one out. When he came to tell them they could come back he told them that Harry could go home in an hour and that he was fine and the babies are doing perfect. Mrs. Weasely asked if he could examine Ron, Hermione and Ginny since they were past their checkup time.

One by one he examined all three and gave them a perfect bill of health. At 24 weeks they were right on schedule. They all were beginning to show quite a bit more. But they were all feeling fine as they left the hospital. When they got to the Burrow they received an owl from the school saying that they could return the next day. As it was Saturday they decided to spend the day helping around the house. Harry and Ron sat down with Molly to fold clothes. She did it with a flick of her wand while Harry and Ron did it by hand. She talked with them about parenting and what it was going to be like. She gave him some hints of what to expect. Harry appreciated it immensely.

Ginny and Hermione were in the living room as well doing some dusting. They listened to them talking. They were happy to learn what they could. They were all becoming worried. Harry told Mrs. Weaseley about their plans to go to Hogsmeade to get the babies some things. Molly nodded in approval. She told them that she would make them lists of things they could buy for the babies and not to worry about anything that wasn't on the list. Harry started to ask Mrs. Weaseley what she meant but after seeing the look Hermione sent him thought better of it. As they continued to talk George and Fred came in from the gardens. They continued to talk while George and Fred went upstairs for a quick shower. Ginny and Hermione went to the kitchen with Mrs. Weaseley to start on supper.

Harry shifted uncomfortably as Ron looked at him. Ron was a mix of surprise and anger as he glared at Harry.

"Just what are you playing at Harry with my sister?" He snarled.

"Ron I'm not playing at anything. I love Ginny. I promise I am not going to hurt her."

"Well you better not."

"Now aren't you both a cheerful pair of blokes." George said coming down the stairs.

"Besides your not the one he should be worried about if he hurts her." Fred chimed in.

"And I suppose you are" Ron said amused.

"No he should be scared of Ginny and her bat boogey hoax she has. It is wicked." George laughed.

"Harry just be careful" Fred said honestly.

"I will. I would never willingly hurt her."

"now what could you four be talking about that is so serious?" Mr. Weaseley said walking into the room.

"Nothing much Dad." Ron said.

"Harry you are starting to look a little peaked why don't you go take a nap for a while." Arthur suggested. Hermione walked into the room looking a bit peaked as well . Harry led her up the stairs and left her at Ginny's door before entering the room he shared with Ron. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. He didn't even hear Ron slip in a while later to tell him dinner was ready. Ron finally gave up trying to wake him and walked down with Hermione to dinner. Mrs. Weaseley looked up with a worried expression when Ron said he couldn't wake Harry up. She went up directly to check on him herself. After she was unable to wake him she hurried down to the fireplace. She made fire to fire call to Hogwarts. Dumbledore thankfully sat in his office.

"Albus We can't wake Harry up. And I don't know what to do. I'm so worried."

"Molly slow down. I will go get Madame Pomfrey and then we will floo to the Burrow."

Molly started to pace back and forth waiting for the two to arrive. Ron went up and sat with Harry. Ginny sat in the kitchen barely touching her food. Hermione coaxed her to eat a little more. George and Fred helped Hermione in her efforts. Finally Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey entered the kitchen. Molly led them up to Ron's room and opened the door. Harry was still sleeping. Ron left the room with Dumbledore and his mother and went back to the kitchen. Ron started to pace while Hermione took to begging him to have some compassion for her nerves. Ginny asked them to please stop arguing that the two became instantly silent. Molly made some tea for her family and Dumbledore.

After what seemed to be an eternity of waiting Madame Pomfrey reentered the kitchen. She smiled gently as she accepted the cup of tea from Mrs. Weaseley.

"Harry is fine. He is just extremely tired. I believe he may be deficient in iron. So I will prepare him a tonic for him to take daily. He should be back to normal in less than a week."

Everyone sighed in relief. Dumbledore asked if Harry could come back to the school the next day and after being reassured that he could he excused himself. He immediately left the Burrow to go back to Hogwarts. Minerva was their waiting for news.

Dumbledore sat back in his chair and sighed. Now that the whole world knew about the baby what would happen now. He could see the media swarming Harry from now on. How would they beat Voldemort? Certainly Potter couldn't fight now. His thoughts were disrupted as McGonagall walked in. He told her what was going on with Harry. She was relieved to hear it was nothing serious. Madame Pomfrey then appeared from the fireplace and sat with them.

"I will want to keep him in the Hospital Wing for a few days. Just until we are sure that he is back to normal." She announced.

"yes of course." Dumbledore said absently. McGonagall noticed that Dumbledore seemed a million miles away but waited until Pomfrey was gone before she asked.

"Ok what are you so worried about?" She asked.

"Ah I can't get any thing past you can I. I'm worried about Harry and what will happen now, With the ministry now knowing his condition and of course Voldemort knowing now I'm afraid that Harry is in even more danger."

"The Dursley's will still be safe for him because of his mother's protection won't it?"

"Minerva He can't go back there. They have been cruel to him in the past. If we sent him back there with babies in tow they would be even worse to him. No he will be going to live at the Burrow."

"But that breaks the protection his mother has given him."

"Only if he stops calling it home that is why we are not going to tell him that this move is permanent until he is seventeen. We will be telling him that we are trying to reason with the Dursley's. As long as He believes he will be going back he will still have his mother's protection. But we must take precautions for his safety. If he goes to Hogsmeade an adult must go with him."

"Albus what about the babies? When it's time how will we get them to St. Mungo's safely and without a million reporters from the daily prophet?"

"They should have the babies hear at Hogwarts. Poppy can deliver she is licensed."

"It sounds like we have a plan then."

"Yes how is the plans for the improvements on Gryffindor tower?"

"Well the decision on where the hidden rooms will be placed has been decided and we finally found a portrait to cover the door of that chamber. An extra security effort. We are still designing the nursery and the bedrooms. We can't decide whether to give them their own sitting room or just sleeping area."

"I would suggest just sleeping area then they could come out and socialize with everyone else. We don't want them to be just the four of them all the time. They do have other trusted friends who will help them."

"I hadn't thought about that. Yes I can see how it would be important for them to socialize." McGonagall stood up and said her goodbyes and left Dumbledore again to his own thoughts.

As she walked down the hall, she almost walked right into Draco Malfoy.

"I'm sorry Professor. I was in such a hurry I didn't see you coming."

"It's all right Mr. Malfoy."

"Professor May I ask you how Harry is doing?"

"He is much better. He will be in the Hospital Wing when he gets back tomorrow but it's nothing to worry about."

"So he wasn't hurt?"

"No Draco he wasn't hurt" She said seeing the relief on the boys face. She told him to get back to his dorm it was almost curfew and he politely said good night and hurried towards it.

McGonagall stared at him as he rounded the corner and smiled. She knew that deep inside that boy there was something good. If only he wasn't always hiding behind his tough guy attitude he would be much more liked by his peers.

The next morning Professor Dumbledore had a staff meeting about Harry. He explained that when he went to Hogsmeade an adult had to accompany him. He asked for volunteers. Hagrid of course quickly put his huge hand up almost knocking Snape off his seat. McGonagall also raised her hand as did most of the other teachers.

"Severus you will not offer to do this?" Flitwick asked curiously.

"The head master knows my reasons I refuse to baby sit the boy" Snape snarled. Flitwick went to say something but Dumbledore held up his hand.

"Gentlemen please let's hear no more about this." With that he dismissed them all. He sighed how did this get so far out of hand.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Harry woke up the next morning still feeling exhausted. Ron was already up and downstairs obviously. Harry slowly got up and walked down the stairs. Ginny was standing in the living room and seeing Harry look so peaked she rushed to help him into the kitchen. Fred and George came down the stairs and seeing Ginny struggling to help Harry they came over and took over.

"Here Ginny let us. Harry you just lean on us." Fred said. Ginny walked ahead to pull a chair out. Mrs. Weasely gasped at seeing how poor Harry looked. She started fluttering about him. She fixed him a plate and gave it to him nodding approvingly as he started to devour the food. She then rushed up to her and Arthur's room. He was in there getting ready for the day. She explained quickly what was going on.

"Oh my we must get him to Hogwarts as soon as possible. I think Madame Pomfrey needs to get that tonic to him now. Tell the children to be ready in less than two hours. And do make Harry stay downstairs. I can have Ron pack his things." Mr. Weaseley said.

Molly went downstairs to find the teens all sitting at the table eating breakfast. She announced that they must all be ready to leave with in the hour and for once received no arguments. They all seen how bad Harry looked. Harry started to get up slowly only to have Ron stop him.

"You stay here mate I'll get your stuff ready to move." Molly smiled at not having to tell her son to do something for a change.

An hour later they were all dressed and ready to leave except for Harry who remained in his Pajama's. Soon they were getting ready to leave. Arthur did a Fire place call to Hogwarts telling the headmaster that they were all on their way their. They sent George and Fred with their trunks first and then Hermione and Ginny with theirs. Molly and Ron went with Ron's and Harry's trunks. Finally Arthur came carrying Harry through. Dumbledore took one look at Harry and took him from the struggling Arthur. He led the group down the stairs and straight to the hospital wing. Fred and George got in front of Dumbledore to make a path through the many students that were in the hallways on their way somewhere. All the students stopped and stared at the sight of their headmaster carrying Harry. They reached the hospital wing and Madame Pomfrey led them to the bed she had ready. Dumbledore set the boy on the bed and Madame Pomfrey closed the curtain and began working on Harry. She did some blood tests and discovered that he was indeed anemic very severely. She went to work administering the tonic to him.

She then came out and announced that Harry would be back to his healthy self in a few days. With that the Weaseley children and Hermione were sent back to the dorms their belonging had already been sent up to their dorms. Molly and Arthur stayed for an hour sitting with Harry as he slept.

The common room was filled to the brim with Gryffindors. They had all heard about Dumbledore carrying Harry to the Hospital Wing. They all seemed to talk at once. George put his hand up and told everyone that Harry was fine that he was just exhausted. One of the third years asked something about the battle at the ministry but George said that Harry was the only one of them that had been there. Soon Ginny, Ron, and Hermione was able to go up to their dorm rooms to take a much deserved nap. The three of them were going to start back to classes the next morning. An hour later they were back up and heading down to dinner in the great hall.

Neville met them on their way out. He had been waiting for them.

"So is it true that Harry cursed Bellatrix?" He asked hopefully. He still remembered that she was the one that landed his parents in St. Mungo's.

"He said he did. And I believe him." Ginny said. Neville smiled. He had almost cheered when he heard the rumor. He felt almost relieved that someone even if it wasn't him had finally gotten her back for what she had done.

The four walked into the Great Hall. Hermione was hungry she was more hungry than she had ever been. She knew it was because the babies so she didn't worry to much. By how much Ginny and Ron was eating she could see that they too was feeling the effects of being pregnant. They were happily eating when they heard two familiar voices behind them.

"Leave some for the rest of us won't ya?" George said.

"Yeah or we will have to write mum and tell her we aren't getting fed enough here due to three overeaters we know."

"You two just hush. We can't help how hungry we are!" Hermione said with a smile.

George and Fred sat down next to them and began eating. They soon started to talk about the events of the past few days. They could not believe that Harry had done it again. Ron and Hermione were proud that he did it. Ginny was proud but a little angry for him putting himself in danger yet again. She was lost in thought again when Hermione pulled on her sleeve to get her to move. They all went to check on Harry before bed.

He looked much better. The color was returning and he was starting to look well rested. Madame Pomfrey said with all likely hood Harry would be out the next afternoon. Of course he would have to come every day for a tonic but he would be just fine. After a few more minutes they headed off to their dorm rooms to do homework.

Harry woke up the next morning feeling more rested and full of energy than he had in days. Madame Pomfrey checked him and after assuring herself and Harry that he and the babies were just fine. She released him from the wing. If he hurried he could make it to his potions class so she wrote him an excuse and off he went. After getting his books and things he just made it into the classroom and to his seat next to Ron Snape walked in.

"Ah Mr. Potter back among the living I see."

"yes sir"

"Well lets see if the famous Potter can again prove himself to be as inept at potions as always."

With that he went to his desk and began his lecture. He glared at Harry the entire time. As Harry and Ron started to work on their potion Harry tried to ignore the mans most hostile stare. They managed finish their potion and got an A on it. After class they rushed outside the classroom where they could greet each other before going to Transfiguration. McGonagall smiled when she saw Harry enter with Ron and Hermione. She was glad to see him looking so good. He was definitely starting to show as was the others. She greeted the class and started the lecture.

Harry was hungry by the time dinner came around. They were almost at the end of their 25th week of pregnancy. That weekend was going to be a hogsmeade weekend and armed with a list that Ron and Ginny's mother had provided they were ready to shop. Harry had to get bigger robes as did Hermione. They were going to be bigger than Ginny and Ron. McGonagall had told them that an adult had to go with them and when they said they wished to go she offered to go with them. They were happy to have her because buying things for babies were really something they knew nothing about.

Harry woke up on Saturday excited about their day. He hurried to dress and go for his daily tonic. He then went down and met Ginny for breakfast. They were soon joined by Hermione and a very cranky Ron.

"Ron what is wrong?" Ginny asked.

"I didn't sleep very well. This little one decided to use my bladder for bongo drums and so I was up to the restroom every two hours."

"Ron I know how you feel I've been experiencing the same thing." Ginny said with a laugh.

Ron looked at her not quite appreciating his difficulty. But ended up shrugging it off. An hour later they were met at the entrance of the school by Professor McGonagall who led them out and into the sunlight. They shaded their eyes as they adjusted to it. Harry started asking McGonagall about where to pick up all the things on their lists and about getting new robes. She laughed at their eagerness. She remembered that feeling well from years ago. It seemed like two lifetimes ago. She explained the best shops to go for all their needs and even offered to go to the tailor with them to help order a couple new robes. Harry and Hermione accepted that offer quickly.

When they got to Hogsmeade they went first to a store that had everything a witch or wizard would ever need. The group slowly made their way to the area where the baby things were. Harry took out the list and checking it he announced that they needed a few special outfits that they picked out for the babies. They looked carefully at every piece of clothing that they could find. Harry finally found a jumper for his little girl with bunnies that jumped across the front when you laughed. He found a cute little pair of jeans and a shirt with a broomstick that flew acrossed it when you clapped your hands.

Ginny picked out with Professor McGonagall a yellow dress with flowers that bloom continuously after the dress is put on the baby. Ron chose after much debate a mint green sleeper that played a lullaby. Hermione took the longest to figure out what to buy. She finally chose Pink dress that had a kitten on the front of it that played with a string and a light blue one piece outfit with a owl that hooted when you waved at it.

Harry looked at the list again. He read out loud. "One Special toy." he had seen what he wanted right away. He picked out two Teddy bears that played lullabies. While Ginny picked out a rattle that shook itself. Ron wanted to get the baby a toy broom but was persuaded to get the baby a rocking horse that grew with the baby from birth to four years old. Hermione bought two sets of Books that would read them selves with a flick of the wand. With that they went on to the next thing on the list. They were supposed to buy themselves a couple new outfits for the months to come.

They all found pants that expanded as they grew and a few oversized shirts that looked nice. They took their parcels up front and paid for them and headed off towards the Tailor's shop. They entered the shop and told the lady what they needed. After a few measurements were taken she started to work on four sets of robes. Two for Harry and two for Hermione. Ron and Ginny didn't need them because theirs were big enough for their ever growing waistlines. An hour later they immerged with their new robes in hand. They all were famished so McGonagall took them to a small restaurant to eat some lunch. She looked around them as they took their seats. The waitress came over and took their order. While they waited the group began to talk and laugh and just enjoy being away from the castle. The food came out pretty quickly. They started to eat quickly. McGonagall kept looking around. When the bill came they paid and as they got up McGonagall notice him. He was sitting across the room staring at them. He rose as they got half way through the dining room. He raised his wand and she could see the mark on his arm. She quickly grabbed the kids and apparated with them all to just outside the gate of Hogwarts and rushed them inside. She stopped and asked if everyone was unharmed after seeing that everyone and their purchases were their they rushed up the walk.

Dumbledore met them at the door and seeing everyone safe he sighed in relief.

"I'm sure you will understand that I can no longer allow you all to go to Hogsmeade any longer. I had hoped that Voldemort and his death eaters would lay low but as it seems that may not be the case."

They all nodded and was excused to go up to their dorms for their naps. McGonagall told Dumbledore everything that happened. Dumbledore decided to step up the security of Hogwarts including no more weekends at hogsmeade. He hated to this to the students but it was a necessary precaution. He made the announcement at that nights meal. No one was happy about it but no one wanted to get hurt either so they only grumbled about it amongst themselves.

That night Harry couldn't get to sleep. He tried to reposition his pillows under his growing stomach and between his knees. Finally after what seemed like hours he found a comfortable position. He was starting to feel like a beached whale and he wasn't even over half the size he would be when this was done. Hermione was having the same difficulty in her dorm room. She was tossing and turning and repositioning pillows until finally her body gave up and fell asleep. The next day they would go for their 26th week check up. Ginny was still awake but she was quietly talking to the baby. She smiled to herself thinking of the baby. She was happy but at the same time she was so scared. She had never taken care of a baby. Never had been responsible for another beings life. She was so young. She knew she had her mothers support but would it be enough. With doubts she fell into a fitful sleep.

Ron laid awake for what seemed forever. His mind racing over that days events. How could he keep his child safe? How was he going to be a father? He didn't know if he could do this. Harry seemed to be so confident. He had yet to show any doubts at all. Ron didn't want to fail at this. He could fail in any of his classes but to fail this child was what he worried most about.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Thank you all for your reviews and for reading this. It is my first Harry Potter Fan Fiction. I realize that most people would start worrying about the babies right away. But we are dealing with teens who have a whole world to save.

Chapter 10

Madame Pomfrey went over with the teens after their checkups what they should expect for the next week. They were told that they should be able to feel the baby move and perhaps others would as well. She told them to continue taking their naps and to keep eating a healthy meal. They left as soon as they could so they could get to their class.

Harry was walking out of transfiguration class that afternoon and grabbed Hermione's hand and put it on his stomach. She waited for a moment in shock. Finally she felt it. A sudden kick hit the palm of her hand. She squealed in excitement as she grabbed Ron's hand so he could feel. Almost immediately his hand met a second kick. They all stood in the hall stunned at the feeling of a new life. Fear hit Harry like a ton of bricks. He had known it was true for a while now but it wasn't until now that he felt like it was real. He had hoped that it was a very bad dream. How was he going to be a dad? How was he going to afford all of the things he needed? Of course his parents had left him money but he and two children couldn't live on that forever. What about school? Could he finish school and raise his children? Where would they go if he couldn't? Should he give them up for adoption? Guilt hit him as he thought that last thought. How could he do that and let them think that he didn't love them? No he would think of something.

After Hermione and Ron left at his encouragement he walked slowly outside into the courtyard. He found a bench and sat down. He was lost in thought as a man approached him. The man had long grey hair with a long grey beard. His small spectacles were in front of kind eyes. Dumbledore sat down next to Harry.

"Harry You look troubled." He said.

"Just a little worried." Harry replied.

"Care to talk about it?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm scared actually. What if I am a horrible father?"

"I remember a man coming to me years ago with that same question. He was older than you of course. But he was also scared. I told him as I'm telling you now. You are going to be a great father. If you can go through everything you've been through now you can be a great parent."

"What about school? Will I be able to finish?"

"Of course you will. Professor McGonagall has already planned an addition to the Gryffindor tower for you and the others. We are hiring nannies, so you can attend classes. We have it all figured out now. Just calm yourself. You will be fine. Now you will be staying at the Weaseley's during the summer and on holidays but just until we can convince your Uncle to let you come back. But I wouldn't worry to much about that. I'm sure you'll be spending a long time with Ron and his family."

Harry was feeling better by the time they finished their conversation. He got up and thanked Professor Dumbledore and started towards the entrance to go up for his nap. He took a couple steps when a red headed blur swept past him nearly knocking him down. He turned to see Ginny running away from him. She came to a stop near the big tree that shaded the courtyard. Her body was racked with sobs as he walked up to her and put his arms around her. He slowly led her to the seat that he and Dumbledore had just relinquished.

"Here sit down, Ginny" Harry said softly. "Hush now it's ok. Can you tell me what is wrong?" Slowly Ginny calmed down enough to speak.

"I can't do this. How am I going to be a mother? I'm not ready. What if I screw this kids life up totally? What if I can't be a mum? What if something goes wrong? I know it isn't likely anymore but it could happen. What if the baby survives and I don't? I don't want to burden my family with the baby. What if the baby dies and I live? What if I become a burden on them if I live? What if I never finish school? What if Voldemort tries to hurt my baby? How can I protect her? What if She wants to know her dad? I don't even know who her daddy is."

"Ginny you are going to be a wonderful Mother. Look who you learned from. You mum is pretty special. You won't screw up this kids life. I can't promise that nothing will go wrong but we are in a good place. Madame Pomfrey knows more about this than any other person I know. If something does happen to you, You know your family will help me take care of her. You and your baby will not become a burden because you are a strong woman already. We all will be finishing school. Dumbledore already has a plan for that. Voldemort may try but we and the others will protect them with what ever we can. You can protect her by loving her. And if she wants to know her dad we will deal with that. But as far as I'm concerned I'm the father. Ginny in case you forgot I Love You!"

"I didn't forget. I'm sorry I laid this all on you. I just couldn't talk to McGonagall about it. I thought I could get over the fears by myself but I couldn't. Thank you for listening to me."

"Let's go take our naps." he said leading her into the school. As they left the courtyard they didn't notice the tabby cat hanging around them. Quickly the cat changed into Professor McGonagall. She had a tear starting to form in her eye. She never realized that the kids were as scared as they were. They weren't scared as most kids would be of the pain but of letting the babies they carried down and their families. When did they mature so much? Of course going through the things they had they would naturally would make anyone seem older.

In the Gryffindor common room Hermione sat in the corner crying uncontrollable tears. Ron was sitting next to her patting her back and wiping her hair back from her face. She finally calmed down enough to attempt to speak.

"I'm sorry Ron. I was being silly. I didn't have any fears until after I felt the babies move. It all of a sudden became real. I mean it's really happening. In a short amount of time we will all be parents. Thank you for your kind words. They helped. I just started to panic when I couldn't find all the answers in the books. I've never had a problem that I couldn't find an answer to in a book."

"I know Hermione. I'm just as scared as you are. I'm not sure if I can be a parent either. I'm afraid of letting some one down. I don't want to disappoint my parents and I can't disappoint this baby. But I also know that my parents will love me even if I do something wrong. And they will help you and I'm sure your parents will help you."

Harry and Ginny arrived hand in hand in the common room. They slowly approached Ron and Hermione who seemed to be in a deep conversation. Hermione looked up and seen them walking towards them she forced a smile on her face. She could tell that Ginny had been crying too. Obviously they all were facing some fear and doubts.

"Ginny are you ok?" Hermione asked.

"yeah I will be."

At that moment Neville entered the room with a note to all four of them. After handing it to them he went off in search of something to do. Ron opened it and read it.

"We are all to report to Professor McGonagall's office immediately." he announced. With that they headed off for her office. They were all slightly nervous about it. They knocked on her door and came in when they were told to come in. Inside they found Professor McGonagall as well as Professor Dumbledore. They smiled as Minerva had the four take their seats.

Dumbledore started to speak. "We are now aware that the four of you are having some serious doubts and fear about the impending birth of your babies. We have decided that it would best to hire a new teacher for you four. She will be teaching you parenting skills. We will be introducing you all to her tomorrow morning. I also want to let you know that we are going to add rooms to Gryffindor tower for the four of you. And we have hired two nannies for you. Mrs. Figg and Mrs. Weaseley will work as nannies for you. We had thought about asking Hagrid but decided against it. Mrs. Weasley will be their in the mornings while you are in school as well as Mrs. Figg but it will be you and Mrs. Figg during the evenings. That way Mrs. Weaseley will be able to feed her husband and still help you all out. Next week when you have your check ups Madame Pomfrey will explain paternity to you. Do any of you have questions?"

"When will these classes take place?" Hermione asked.

"It will be after your last class every day for now. Any more?" after the students shook their heads they were dismissed. Hermione started talking excitedly about having a new teacher for a few months and the arrangements that had been made. Harry listened while she rambled on. Ron looked Hermione absolutely astonished at the speed of her recovery of senses. Ginny just followed them in silence. They all went up to the tower and went straight to bed. Exhaustion filled them all.

The next morning they went down to breakfast and was asked to join Professor Dumbledore in the room behind the Great hall. They walked in and was greeted cordially by Professor Dumbledore. Behind him stood a middle aged woman with curly red hair. She was slender with a bright cheerful face.

"I would like to introduce you all to Professor Christiana Manger. She will be teaching your Parenting class starting tonight. Now off to breakfast you all must be famished."

The four students joined their house at their table and ate quickly before heading off to herbology for Harry and Ron and Hermione while Ginny headed off to potions. They day went quickly. Soon it was time for their first parenting class. Professor McGonagall led them into the Hall way were they met Professor Manger. She led them down a hall and stopped and concentrated very hard. Soon a door appeared before them. She opened the door and invited them in. Inside it looked like a small nursery with cribs and changing tables and a small kitchenette. There was also rocking chairs there too. Small tables were beside each rocking chair with a pile of books for each of them on each one. Professor Manger instructed them to sit down. They all found their seats.

"Good afternoon You may call me Christiana when we are in class but please call me Professor Manger when we are outside of this classroom or when we have guests. Now if you will please tell me your names and what you are having."

Harry went first. "My name is Harry Potter and I am having Twins. A boy and Girl."

"My name is Ginny Weaseley and I'm having a girl."

Ron nervously said "I'm Ron Weaseley and I'm having a boy."

And finally Hermione said "I'm Hermione Granger and I'm having twins as well. A Boy and a Girl."

"Well Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione it is nice to meet you I wish it were under different circumstances. Now I am sure you are wondering how this is going to work. As you can see beside you are a pile of books. They are yours to keep and read. We will be going over some of them so you will want to start reading them when you can. You will find all of them very useful. Not only will we be going over this information but we will be doing some hands on learning with Magical dolls. With a flick of my wand they come alive if you will. They are not really alive but they do every thing a real baby does. Now before we go any further How many weeks are you all?"

"26 almost 27" Hermione answered.

"Very good. For the first four to six weeks we will do all your work in this classroom then you will have your projects to do with a weekly class for two weeks with the exception of when you are taking your O.W.L s and then I will take care of them while you take them. It may go one for three weeks depending on how they go and if we have a longer in class work schedule to start with. Are their any questions?" Christiana asked waiting for a response. When no one did she continued. "I will teach you how to do things both the muggle way since once you leave you may be among muggles and you will have to do things their way in front of them and I will teach you our way of doing things. Well I think that is it so let's begin. I want you all to follow me."

The all followed her to the first crib. In the crib was a very lifelike doll laying on it's back. It was dressed in blue. "Ron this is your baby. You need to come up with a name for him." then she lead them to the next crib. It had a pair of dolls in it one in yellow and the other in mint green. "Hermione these are your babies. You will also need to name them." She then led them to the next crib where a doll with a lilac outfit was laying in and the teacher indicated that it was Ginny's and she should name her. When they got to the last crib two dolls were in it and were dressed in pink and blue. Harry was told to name his babies.

After that they went to the kitchenette where they were shown where everything is. Soon she was quickly teaching them how to make formula. Soon all four had made successfully the bottles they needed for their babies. She then showed them how to properly place them in the bottle warmers and after they all did that She went to each crib and waved her want over the babies soon all six dolls came alive. Each stood by their cribs and looked down at the now moving babies.

"Now you all do not have to stand their waiting for them to start to cry come sit down and we will talk."

The teens came and started to talk.

"Harry I must say you look like your father but you do have your mother's eyes. Yes I see you are surprised that I knew them. Yes I knew them while I was in school. I worked with the order during the first war when I was just 18 years old. After it was over I went to work in the United States where I met my husband. But I had to come back and join the order now that he is back. My husband is working on resistance in America to come help but it isn't going as well. He said that if by next month he can not get any one to join him he will be coming."

"Really?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Now on to our class. You will want to get your babies on schedules as soon as you can. It will make your life much easier. But be flexible. Sometimes they may need extra attention between feedings. So have you all thought about names for your babies?" The teens nodded their heads. "Ok We will start with you Ginny. What is your baby's name?"

"Madison Faith Weaseley" Ginny said.

"Very good I like that name. Ron how about you?"

"Jonathon Lucas Weaseley"

"Excellent. Hermione and you?"

"Hope Marie Granger and Heath Michael Granger."

"good ok Harry what have you chose?"

"James Sirius Potter and Lily Arabella Potter."

"Wonderful. You all picked good sturdy names."

At that moment six little cries went into the air filling the room. They all jumped up except the teacher. Now come with me Ron put your right hand under the baby's neck and head and your left supporting the baby's bum there just like that now lift." Ron lifted the baby carefully out of the crib Now you will want to carefully lift the baby up to your shoulder. There you go now support the babies neck. Now the rest of you follow me to Hermione's babies. Ok see this it is called a pacifier you will put this in one of the babies mouth carefully and let it start sucking on it. It will keep them until you are done with the other. Now pick up the baby just like I told Ron to." Hermione soon had Hope on her shoulder rocking her slightly.

"Now Ginny you go get Madison and Harry you go take care of yours and bring back one of your twins."

Ginny quickly brought Madison and was followed by Harry with James. They then went to the bottle warmers and picked up their bottles. She had them all sit down after they put the bottles on the table next to their chair.

"Now gently put your left hand under the baby's bum and with your right hand bring the baby's head down until the baby's neck is supported in the crook of your arm. Just like that Hermione. There you go Ginny. A little slower Ron. There you go Harry."

She then taught them how to hold the bottle to feed the baby and soon they were feeding the babies for the first time. "You all are doing great. Now once in a while you will need to stop feeding the baby they will cry especially if they are still hungry but you need to burp them occasionally during the feedings. Now the movement is opposite from what you did to get them in the position to feed them. Now remember that your babies when they are first born will only eat a few ounces at a feeding so you will be feeding them every two to four hours. Now that you have the baby on your shoulder your going to gently pat it's back. There you go Ginny did you hear that. Now change the baby back to the feeding position."

Ginny smiled at Harry who had finally got his baby to burp. He gently changed the baby into the proper position and checked the bottle.

"Very good Harry exactly right. Now how much has James ate?"

"one ounce."

"Ok try feeding him another ounce."

Ron and Hermione finally got their baby's to burp and had started feeding them again after checking the bottles. Finally they were burping the babies again and they were all quiet.

"Now let's return them to their cribs and Harry and Hermione can feed their other baby. And we will chat for a bit."

They all replaced the babies in their cribs and Harry and Hermione picked up Lily and Heath. They grabbed the bottles and returned to their chairs and began feeding them.

"ok you all did wonderful Now how do you feel about your first feeding?"

"I was really nervous but it wasn't that hard really." Harry said as he burped Lily for the last time. He got up long enough to place her back in the crib with her brother. He went to sit back with the group as Hermione took Heath and placed him back in the crib with his sister. Ron sat back in his chair and put his hands on his stomach and was greeted by a kick. He looked down wide eyed.

"Ron are you ok?" Christiana asked.

"Uh yeah I'm fine the baby is kicking." he said.

"Are you all experiencing this by now?"

The teens nodded as cries went up from every direction. "now lets all go grab a baby." They all went to their cribs. Professor Manger went with Harry and took Lily while he picked up James. "Now if you will all put your baby down like this on the changing table. Harry you just watch me and then after I move it will be your turn. Now you will want to have everything you need with in reach. As you can see we have a stack of diapers a box of wipes and powder all their in front of you. First you will carefully unbutton the sleepers they are in. Now take the legs out of them like so. Ok you will open the diaper by pulling on these tabs on the side. Ron, Hermione and Harry you will want to move fast with your boys. The cooler air sometimes make them go pee without the benefit of a diaper. Now you are going to remove the diaper and wipe the baby like so then place the other diaper under the baby's bum just like that. And then sprinkle the powder like so and then close the diaper snuggly but not to snug just like that. Then redress the baby like so and button them up and put them back into the crib."

Harry took her place and went about it quickly as the other started doing the same. Harry quickly changed Lily's diaper while Ron wasn't having much luck with Jonathon's. A few seconds later Harry looked over to see Jonathon start to pee directly onto Ron's face. Ron blushed completely as he backed up a little and tried to wipe his face. Harry started to laugh but received a glare from Hermione who was trying to help Ron. Ron shook her off and managed to finished. He quickly took the baby back to the crib before pointing his wand at himself and cleaning himself up magically. Soon all the babies were changed and put back in their cribs.

"Well I think that will do for tonight's session. Tomorrow we will start with a discussion of juggling child care and other responsibilities as well as continuing what we learned today." With a wave of her wand the babies were returned to their state of being dolls. Christiana walked with the students to the great hall for supper. She stopped long enough to inform Professor Dumbledore how the first class went. Then took her seat next to Minerva. The meal went without any trouble. She was enjoying herself immensely. Every one took an immediate liking to the woman.

That night when Harry and his friends returned to the tower they fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next day was filled with classes and excitement. At breakfast Neville asked about how their new class was going. Hermione excitedly told him about it all. While Ron tried to avoid some of the Gryffindor girls who all wanted to feel the baby kick. Ginny and Harry was engrossed in conversation with Fred and George. No one noticed a tall man in robes enter the great hall. Everyone else turned and watched the man approach the table and shake hands with Professor Dumbledore and gently embrace the new professor. It was Dean Thomas that finally brought the groups attention to what was going on in front. They stared as the man kissed Professor Manger gently. When they finally separated she smiled and if Harry wasn't mistaken he thought he could see a slight blush.

Professor Dumbledore then led the two into the room just behind the Great hall. He asked them to please be seated.

"Have you had a good Journey Blake?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes quite uneventful. Albus I'm sorry I couldn't bring any one with me to help fight. I just could not convince any one to come and help. As you may have heard the American Ministry of Magic is having a few difficulties of their own. They seem to have a mentally challenged wizard running around and every one is in search of him. Of course no one believed me when I said that he could be connected to Voldemort. So I decided that I must come and join my wife and fight even if no one would come with me."

"I know you tried your best. Now I would like to offer you a teaching position here at Hogwarts. I have been teaching Defense of the Dark Arts myself but that is proving to be to much for me with being a member of the Order plus headmaster of this school. I would like for you to take over for me. Of course Christiana will be teaching a parenting class and I have hopes that she will remain with us next term."

"I would be honored to do so. And please let me know if I can do anything more for the Order." Blake said shaking Dumbledore's hand.

"yes but of course. Now shall we go eat some breakfast." Dumbledore said leading them back to the teacher's table. He quickly introduced Blake Manger to the other teachers and announced that he was the new Defense teacher. Snape glared at the newcomer with barely hidden anger. Again he was overlooked for the position he wanted most. Dumbledore stood before the school and before anyone could leave he made the announcement of the new teacher who would start that afternoon.

Harry and Ron along with Hermione and Neville walked that afternoon to DADA together. As they entered the room they saw the man who had entered the school that morning sitting behind the desk. They quickly took their seats as they waited for the rest of the class to sit down. The man stood up and introduced himself.

"Good afternoon My name is Professor Blake Manger. Some of you have met my wife Professor Christiana Manger. I will be teaching you defense of the dark arts. I have been an auror for many years in the United States. But have decided to come here to England to be with my wife. Now I have been told that you are now learning some protective spells this year. I will continue these lessons. I believe you have learned Expellomus, and Stupify. Today we will be working on Reducto which is more of an attack but is extremely useful. And if all goes well we will be onto patronus' next week. Now please put your books away and take out your wand."

While the students excitedly put everything away and helped move the desks out of the way, Professor Manger conjured dummies for them to practice on. As well as one for himself. He then paired the students with a dummy and showed them the wand movement. Soon the cry of Reducto could be heard around the room. Hermione was the first to properly cast the spell followed quickly by Harry. Ron soon followed suit. Neville however was one of the last students to finally accomplish the feat.

"Neville you did very well but you would do much better if you tried doing this with confidence. That is the only thing holding you back. You can do this."

"Thank you sir." Neville said in shock. No one except Lupin and Dumbledore and Harry had ever shown any confidence in his ability. Everyone seemed to think he was inept at everything he tried to do.

A hour and a half later they all left the room buzzing with excitement. Professor Manger was the best teacher since Lupin. The rest of the year was going to be awesome. Harry and his friends quickly said good bye to Neville and the others as they headed off to their parenting class. As they went down the hall to where their class was held they found Ginny outside the door waiting for them.

"I didn't want to go in by myself." She said as she opened the door. Inside they found it just the way they had left it. Professor Manger sat smiling waiting for them.

"Good afternoon please take your seats. How was your DADA class today?"

"Awesome. It's going to be so fun. And we are actually learning spells." Ron said at once.

"That is good. Ok first I'm going to have you go make your formula and put them into the bottle warmers. While I go make the dolls come alive. Today you will not only be feeding them and changing diapers but you will be learning to bathe them. When you are done with your bottles please come take a seat and we will begin our discussion on managing time."

The four went to the kitchenette while Christiana went to each crib and waved her wand over them. She turned to see all the students sitting in their rockers talking in quiet tones to the baby's they carried. She smiled at the sight.

"Good I see you all have started to talk to the baby." she said as she joined them. "Time management is very important. Of course for the first few months you will be doing nothing but caring for the baby's. But come September you will be coming back to school with a tougher amount of classes and more responsibility. And how you deal with the pressure will decide how happy your children will be. Harry and Hermione for you it will be doubly hard. But with a daily plan you should be able to do well. On your table is a daily planner. You can write down your schedules for class and extracurricular and any appointment you may have. When I had my children they were indispensable to me. Now what do you all see as your biggest challenge?"

"Quiddich I want to play again if possible. But I don't know if I can juggle two babies and practice plus my homework." Harry said.

"If you couldn't play could you do anything else for the team.?"

"I don't know I don't think so."

"Well if you wanted to how would the captain feel about shorter practices?"

" I don't think that the captain would like it very much. But I think I will talk to them when the time comes."

"I do realize that you will have nannies but I would think that you will not want to use them extensively. You should try if you can to complete all your assignments during your free periods during the day. Go to the Library if you can not concentrate in your dorm. Then you can spend all evening with your children without feeling guilty of course you will have a Nanny staying with you to help you even then."

"These daily planners really do help?" Ginny asked.

"Yes they do. Then you know what all you have to do everyday. Of course you have to be flexible even then. You never know when a little one may become sick or you may have an unexpected accident."

They were discussing it at length when the cries went up through the class room. The teens all went to pick up their baby and retrieved Bottles. They all started feeding the little ones when the door opened slowly. Professor Dumbledore entered and asked if he could observe the class for a bit.

"Yes Professor Dumbledore of course you don't have to ask."

Dumbledore conjured up a chair for himself and watched as the teens fed the babies and burped them. Harry and Hermione soon got up and switched babies. And came back with baby and bottle in tow. Ron and Ginny rocked their little ones as they drifted back to sleep. Professor Manger continued her lesson on time management and giving pointers to Harry and Hermione on different burping techniques. Dumbledore smiled at the sight of them doing so well. Soon all the baby's were asleep. And put in their cribs. They continued talking while waiting for the inevitable cries to go up.

"So you all have learned to make bottles the muggle way and change diapers. What new will you be learning today?" Dumbledore asked.

"It's Bath day." Professor Manger answered with a smile.

"I see"

Lily was the first to cry so Harry rose and quickly changed her diaper and got her back to sleep. He just got sat down when James let out a cry and he returned to the crib and changed his diaper. By then two more cries went up and the parents went to change their diaper. Harry soon sat back down and watched as Hermione finally had to get up and change one of hers. Ron was still having difficulty and was sprayed again right in the face. Dumbledore roared back with a great laugh as Ron's ears turned red. Ginny got up and helped her brother clean himself up after he finished changing the diaper.

"Ron don't get discouraged you'll get the hang of it." Professor Manger said. Ron looked at her appreciatively.

"Ok every one follow me to the sink nearest Hermione's crib. I will show you how to properly bathe an infant and then you will do so with your baby's. Now you want to have everything at hand that you need. You will need this infant body wash, a washcloth and a towel for drying the baby." She set every thing at arms reach. Then she went and picked up Heath and took him to the closest changing table. She quickly undressed him and carried him back to the sink where the baby bath was set up. With one hand she cradled the baby and with the other she adjusted the water that was slowly filling the bath part way. She checked the temperature of the water and seeing that it was perfect. "now feel this water it is perfect. Not to hot and not to cold. Now your going to put the baby in just like this. Be careful to make sure the baby's head is completely above the water. Like this now you will take the washcloth and dip it into the water and put a small amount of soap on it like this then rub it into the fabric. Then we wash the baby like so."

She washed the baby completely and showed them how to safely rinse the baby off. She then picked the baby and put the baby on her shoulder and put the towel over him. She carried the baby to the changing table and put him down. She quickly showed them how to dry the baby and put lotion on it. Then quickly put the diaper on the baby and dressed him in a new clean sleeper. She carried the baby back to the bed and told the students to get to work.

Harry quickly went to work with James. He found it quite easy to give him a bath. But dressing him was a different story. James wouldn't stay still even when Harry soothingly talked to him. Finally after several minutes he managed to get the squirming baby into a sleeper. He laid him in the crib and picked up Lily and undressed her. Her bath went as well if not better than James. She even allowed herself to be dressed. But she would not settle down back to sleep like James had. So Harry sat down with her and softly sang to her as he rocked her to sleep.

Mean while Ron had just finished giving Jonathon his bath and was putting his diaper on. This time with no mishap. Ginny had finished a few minutes before Ron did and was putting little Madison back in her crib. Hermione was finished with Hope and had joined the circle. Ron finally joined them. Harry was having no luck at all getting Lily to fall asleep. Every one was quiet while He sang to her and rocked her. After several minutes she finally started to fall asleep. Soon he was able to put her back into the crib and Professor Manger went around to turn them back into dolls again.

"You all did very good today. Tomorrow we will talk about the different pressures you will be under. Like pressures from friends and family and school. You are all dismissed."

The teens all left leaving Professor Manger and Professor Dumbledore alone.

"You are doing a fabulous job Christiana."

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore."

"Do you think they will be ready for parenthood by the time the babies come?"

"As ready as any teens can be. I feel so sad for them. I don't think I could have done it at their age. They seem so much older than their age."

"They have all been through things that would make anyone grow up fast. If any of my students can handle this it is them."

"From what I see that is probably true."

"Well I will leave you now. I will see you in the great hall for dinner." Dumbledore said as he left the room.

Happily she cleaned the classroom and left to join her husband in their quarters. She entered her chambers to find her husband sitting on their Sofa smiling. She put her things down and joined him happily. He put his arms around her and asked how her day had been.

"It was very good. The kids are learning fast except poor Ron can't quite get the hang of changing diapers. He got sprayed again in the face. Of course Dumbledore had stopped by and seen it. He couldn't stop laughing of course it was contagious that laugh of his."

"I wish I could have seen it. So Do you think they will accept us as members in the Order?"

"I do believe that it may be too early for that but I'm sure they will."

"So when are you going to tell Dumbledore your connection to Sirius and his family? Some of them are death eaters."

"I know I'm just afraid it may cost us our jobs. And they may not allow us to become order members. I'm so scared. But I guess tomorrow morning I will ask to meet with Albus and talk it over with him."

"Do you want me to be there?"

"No I think I should face this myself."

"Why not ask him to talk tonight during dinner instead of tomorrow? I'm sure he would be more than willing to make time for you. Besides I'm sure you won't sleep until it is taken care of."

"I guess I could."

"And I'll go with you. You shouldn't do this alone."

"Ok but only if you want to. I don't want you to feel pressured into anything."

"Darling you are my wife I never feel pressured into making sure you are ok."

An hour later the pair entered the Great Hall and approached Dumbledore who was talking to Professor Flitwick.

"Excuse me Professor Dumbledore, I am so sorry for this intrusion but I need to ask you for a meeting after dinner today if it is at all possible."

"Yes I have time and do not concern yourself with interrupting me when ever you need to don't be afraid to approach me."

"Thank you sir."

The meal seemed to go slowly for everyone. Blake coaxed Christiana to eat some of the delicious food in front of them. She even giggled a little to see her four students eating so fast. "They must be really hungry" She whispered to her husband with a giggle. An hour later they were led to the Headmasters office for their meeting.

"Do have yourself a seat. Now may I ask what this meeting is all about? I certainly hope that you are not unhappy with your teaching positions."

"Oh It's nothing of the kind I assure you. This is a bit more personal of nature. It seems that I need to tell you of some connections of mine that may cause you some concern and may effect my ability to teach and that of my husband."

"All right I'm listening."

Christiana started her tale. "As you know I was not raised by my parents. In fact very few people know who my parents are. But I know you know my half siblings. We are all purebloods. But I am not recognized by most of them only two has ever tried to keep in touch."

"Who are these half siblings you keep referring to?"

"I'm almost afraid to tell you. Regulus, Sirius, Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa are all my half siblings. I am the child of Sirius' mother and Andromeda's father. Sirius and Andromeda has been the only one to try and keep in touch. Of course after Sirius' being sent to Azkaban I never heard from him since. But Andy has wrote me at least once a year."

"Oh I understand but I fail to see where this would effect your ability to work here."

"But I have family who are death eaters" She said quietly.

"Christiana you are not one. You want to be a member of the Order. Your family has nothing to do with who you are. You make your own decisions based on who you want to be. Now why don't you and your husband go back to your rooms and rest tomorrow is going to busy like usual."

"Good night Professor Dumbledore and Thank You." Christiana said gratefully.

"you are quite welcome. Good Night."

The two returned to their rooms and finally curled up together and fell asleep holding each other.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next day was as busy as Dumbledore promised between classes and meetings neither had time to think about the conversation they had the night before. Harry led the group to the hospital wing for their 27th week check up. Madame Pomfrey called them back one at a time and completed a full check up after completing the last one she announced that they all were fine and the babies were just where they should be.

"Ok Congrats you all are now in your third Trimester. You will all notice major weight gain from here on out. I suggest that you all walk the grounds as much as you can. You will also notice you have to pee more frequently you will also have to start coming here to see me twice a week. Are there any questions?" she asked.

Ron thought for a second and with a pink tinge starting to fill his ears. "How are these babies going to be delivered? I mean I know how Hermione and Ginny will have their babies but Harry and I aren't exactly built for this type of thing."

"I will simply cut the cord with my wand and then we will sort of apparate the baby out. Now I know you can't apparate in Hogwarts Miss Granger but this isn't technically apparation it is a medical procedure so we can do it. And we may do that with Ginny and Hermione's babies as well."

"I'm already feeling fairly uncomfortable and leaning over the crib in parenting class is starting to be a hassle. Any idea's on how to make me feel a little better?" Harry asked.

"Well ask your professor if there is any way to put the side down on the crib so that you can pick the baby up without leaning over it. You could use a small pillow just behind your lower back to relieve the pressure. Good posture will help a lot. Well if that is all your questions you may go now."

The four ran off to class with their excuses in hand. Ginny had potions and took off with a quick good bye to everyone. Harry and Ron had divination and Hermione had Ancient Runes. Classes seemed to drag on that day. Finally they got to lunch and they were starved. Harry was discussing quiddich with Ron while Hermione had her nose in a book. They didn't notice Ginny walk up to them in tears. Harry looked over as she sat down and put her head down on the table. Her body shook with the sobs. Harry scooted over next to her and put his arm around her. Ron and Hermione looked at each other concerned. Harry looked over at them before turning back to Ginny.

"Hey sh it's ok." he said soothingly. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

" No" she sobbed.

"It might help."

"Not H-h-here." She managed to say between sobs.

Harry got up and took her hand. The other two made a move to follow Harry waved them off. He led her outside to their favorite tree. She crumbled into his arms and he held her as she sobbed. Ginny never cried so this outburst scared Harry. Finally her tears subsided. Harry pulled away slightly and looking into her eyes asked. "Ginny what is wrong?"

"I am scared. My stomach hurts. I'm stressed out with the baby and all the homework and I don't know how I'm going to do it after the baby is born. And did I mention I'm having major stomach pains" she said as she grimaced and clutched her stomach.

Harry began to panic as she fell to her knees. He looked around for someone to help them. He knew he couldn't carry her. He finally caught sight of a blond boy walking past him quite a ways away. He called out to the boy and was shocked to see Draco turn towards him.

"What do you want Potter?" he sneered.

"Help me please. Ginny needs to get to the Hospital wing now I can't carry her." Harry pleaded. Normally he would not even think of asking Draco for help but feeling he had no other choice had asked. Draco seemed to stop and think for a moment and turned to go. But suddenly he spun around and walked quickly to Harry and Ginny. When he saw Ginny clutching her stomach he felt a lurch in his stomach. He felt guilty again if he had just not tried to pull that stupid prank. He quickly picked her up and started towards the castle with Harry quickly behind him. As they entered Professor Dumbledore saw them and rushed to their side. He offered to take Ginny but Draco refused to stop walking long enough to make the switch so Dumbledore followed with Harry. As they reached the hospital wing they found Madame Pomfrey just exiting the large room. She stopped dead in her tracks, spun around and reentered the room. Quickly she pointed to a bed and Draco carefully laid her on the bed.

"Draco Thank you could you do one more thing for me." Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir."

"Go get Miss Granger and Mr. Weaseley. Also Professor McGonagall."

"Yes sir." as he turned to go Harry looked at him with a tear in his eye and said. "Thank you Draco."

"Yeah" Draco said uncomfortably as he left.

"Harry why don't you come over here and tell me what happened."

"I was in the great hall when she came in crying but she wouldn't tell me what was wrong until we left the hall. So we went outside to her favorite tree and she started telling me her stomach hurt and she was stressed out over her school work and that the pain in her stomach was killing her. She was scared and then she clutched her stomach and fell to her knees. I knew I couldn't carry her so I found Draco and asked him to help and he did as you saw."

"What was she scared of?"

"homework and the baby."

"Well I'm sure that everything will be ok." Dumbledore said as Ron and Hermione and Draco ran into the room.

"How's Ginny?" They said in unison as McGonagall came in.

"No word yet." He said to every one.

They all sat down on available cots and stared at each other. It seemed like forever before Madame Pomfrey came out from behind the curtain. They all looked up afraid to ask the question.

"Ginny and the baby are fine for now. She is unconscious but stable. Professor Dumbledore I'm thinking you should have her parents come. I am doing everything I can to save her and the baby but I think her parents should be here just in case."

McGonagall looked at Dumbledore and said. "I'll go you stay here Albus."

Hermione had a tears starting to fall while Ron just stared at the floor as if something really interesting was below him. Harry sat there Motionless. Finally he drummed up enough courage to ask. "May I sit with her?"

"Well I usually would say absolutely not but in this case I'll make an exception. Follow me."

Harry followed her behind a curtain. She sat the chair beside the bed and instructed him to sit down. "I'll be near by if you need me dear."

Harry grasp Ginny's and looked at her face. He fought back the tears that threatened to fall. She can't die he thought. Soon he found himself talking to her. "Ginny I don't know if you can even hear me. Please fight. You can't die. How am I going to live with out you? I can't do this with out you. Please keep fighting. I'm right here I'll fight with you. But I'm going to need your help you have to fight for your life and your babies." He grew quiet as he watched her slow but steady breathing.

Madame Pomfrey was outside the curtain listening to the young man pour his heart out to the girl with tears in her eyes. Finally she turned to look at an exhausted Hermione. She realized that Ginny wasn't the only one at risk. She rushed off to the two other pregnant students that were waiting for news.

"You two need to take a nap now. You both look ready to drop at any second. I will get you a small sleeping potion. Now no arguments." She said firmly. Hermione and Ron nodded as she walked away. In what seemed like mere seconds she returned and got them into their own beds and gave them their potion. With in minutes both were sleeping soundly. The healer walked over to Professor Dumbledore and Draco who sat waiting as well. "How soon do you think the Weaseley's will be here?"

"Should be any moment. Draco could you go find George and Fred Weaseley I don't know why I didn't think of them before?"

"Yes sir" Draco said grateful for finally feeling useful. He ran out of the room as fast as he could. A few minutes later he returned with a very pale set of twins. They were told what was going on. They sat across from Professor Dumbledore and stared at the floor. They soon heard voices coming from the hallway leading to the hospital wing. They could recognize Molly Weaseley's panic stricken voice. She rushed in followed by her husband. Madame Pomfrey told them the grim news. Molly stood there crying into her husbands shoulder who murmured comforting words. They went to the curtain and Madame Pomfrey started to go around to tell Harry that he had to leave so the Weaseley's could see their daughter but was stopped by Mr. Weaseley. They could hear Harry talking to her again.

"Ginny, I'm still here and I'm not leaving you. I love you so much. Ginny you have to fight. You just have to. I don't know what I'll do if you don't. I am not leaving you ever Do you hear me not ever." As Harry finished he broke down into broken sobs. Madame Pomfrey entered quickly and put her arm around Harry gently getting him to stand up. She led him from Ginny's bed side. As they immerged Mrs. Weaseley hugged him before going in. Molly and Arthur quickly went in and sat next to Ginny. Meanwhile Madame Pomfrey gave Harry a sleeping potion and got him into a bed where he finally fell asleep.

"I will be going to my office please keep me posted on Miss Weaseley's condition."

"Yes sir."

"Madame Pomfrey Is there anything I can do?" Draco asked.

"I'm afraid not Mr. Malfoy. Time and all our positive energies is the only thing that will help."

Molly sat holding her daughters hand. "Ginny Mummy is here and so is Daddy. We love you so much please fight this." she said as silent tears fell from her eyes. Arthur held her other hand and gently kissed his daughter's hand. A single tear fell onto her hand.

George and Fred sat nearest to Ron and Hermione while Draco sat away from everyone. George and Fred was worried about Ginny but they also worried about the three that was sleeping near them. They had seen Harry's face when he came out from sitting with Ginny. Never had they seen that look of desperation and fear in his eyes not even after fighting Voldemort.

Draco finally could not take it any longer he ran out of the room and straight to his common room. It was filled with curious slytherins who all wanted to know why he was carrying a blood traitor through the school. He ignored them all as he ran to his dorm room slamming the door behind him. He threw himself onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. He knew this too was his fault. He knew that his parents would want him to hate these four people but he found himself envying how close they were. He wanted friends that he could trust. That would not judge him. He wanted some one he could love and would love him unconditionally. He had never had that. He knew his parents loved him in their own way. But they never really showed it or at least not the way most did. Maybe there was more to this life than what your family was. Maybe it didn't matter if you were pureblood or muggleborn or half blood. These were all thoughts that he knew he could never share with any of his housemates or with his parents.

Hermione woke up a few hours later and found the twins sitting near her and Ron.

"How's Ginny?" She asked groggily.

"She's stable but still unconscious. Mum and Dad is with her now. Harry is finally sleeping." Fred said with a worried look.

"What's wrong with Harry?" Hermione said noticing the look.

"He's ok but When he came out behind that curtain. Hermione it was horrible. He was almost hysterically crying. He's not handling this well. Madame Pomfrey gave him a sleeping potion and he is still asleep. I think she might have given him a little stronger one. So he should sleep for a while longer."

"I feel so bad that I was asleep when he needed his friends."

"Hermione there is nothing you could do. You need to take care of yourself too you know." George said as Ron stirred.

"George, how's Ginny?" Ron asked sleepily.

"Can't you two ever get together at the same time? I mean you have us repeating ourselves." George said trying to lighten the mood just a bit. "Ginny is still the same. Mum and Dad are with her now."

"Where's Harry?"

"getting some needed sleep."

Molly and Arthur joined the kids while Madame Pomfrey examined Ginny. They sat trying to make conversation but was failing miserably. Soon Winky arrived carrying a large tray with plates of food on them. He put one in front of each person and popped out of sight again. They all tried to eat something but didn't manage to eat very much at all. Finally Madame Pomfrey came out to speak with Mr. and Mrs. Weaseley.

"Molly, Arthur Ginny is doing a little better. She is gaining strength and the baby is still kicking. The contractions have stopped completely. She is sleeping at this point. Her body has came out of it's near comatose state and she is moving as she sleeps. All in all these are very good signs. I do believe that I will keep her on bed rest for the time being. She can do her homework in here. The professors can come in and help her when they want to. But I believe she is going to be fine. Although I will be watching her carefully for the next few days."

"May we go see her for a little while?" Ron and Hermione asked.

"Yes you may." Madame Pomfrey said. "And if you all will excuse me I think I'll go have my self something to eat."

Molly and Arthur hugged each other and then hugged the twins who were now feeling hungry. They all started to eat their suppers and chatted cheerfully. Hermione and Ron rejoined the group and also sat down to eat. Molly looked over at a sleeping Harry. Her heart went out to the boy. She had heard his pleas to Ginny. They were heartbreaking to hear. Arthur caught her eye and gave her a knowing smile. He too worried over Harry. He knew that the boy was taking this all very hard and it had been almost more than he could take hearing him plead with Ginny to live.

Professor McGonagall came in that evening and was very pleased to hear that Ginny was doing so much better. A curtain had been put up for Harry and Poppy was examining him. He had been asleep for far too long. Molly was now worried about Harry. She still worried about Ginny but she seemed to be out of danger. After a few more minutes Madame Pomfrey came out to tell them the news.

"Harry is fine. He was just exhausted and needed sleep. He should be awake pretty soon."

Hermione sighed in relief. "So he's not in any danger."

"No dear he is just fine."

Molly and Arthur sent Fred and George on out since Ginny seemed to be out of danger their was no need to have them linger. Ron and Hermione looked at each other. They should have been in Parenting class. Hermione looked at Professor McGonagall with a worried look.

"Professor we were supposed to be in parenting class right now. Should Ron and I go ahead and go see if Professor Manger is still there?"

"Oh my with all the excitement around here I forgot to tell you that parenting class has been canceled for today."

Soon it was time for Ron and Hermione to turn in. They tried to get permission to stay with Harry and Ginny but to no avail. Finally they were sent complaining to bed. Molly and Arthur decided to stay so beds were made up for them. Harry had woke up and fell back to sleep before finding out how Ginny was. So his curtain was removed. Ginny had yet to wake up but Madame Pomfrey said that it was good that she was sleeping. Her body was healing itself from the trauma it had been through.

Hours later they all were in their beds sleeping when Harry woke up. He looked around and saw sleeping figures in the beds near him. He looked towards the curtain surrounding Ginny was still up. Gingerly he got out of bed and nearly tiptoeing he made his way to her bedside again. He took her small hand in his. He could see in the pale moonlight coming through the windows her face. She looked so peaceful and beautiful. He gently kissed her hand and began to talk in hushed tones.

"Ginny, It's me Harry. I'm so sorry I wasn't here all day like I promised but your parents came and Madame Pomfrey gave me a sleeping potion. I slept for ever. I dreamed of you. I dreamed that this was over and that our babies were here. You were the best mother in the world. And our babies were playing together. We were sitting there holding hands and watching them. It was a wonderful dream." He stopped and listened for signs that someone woke up. When he heard the reassuring snores he continued. "When you are better I want to be a real couple you and I. I don't ever want to live without you in it. I know we are young. And I'm not talking about marriage yet. I love you Ginny." He stood up and kissed her gently on the forehead. He sat back down and continued to hold her hand. He was staring out the window for a few seconds when he heard her voice.

"Harry," Ginny said in a whisper.

"hey how you feeling?"

"Better but tired." Ginny stopped taking a long breath she continued. "Harry I heard you. I heard you beg me to fight. I did fight. I fought for myself and for this baby. I heard you tell me you love me and I want you to know I love you too. I don't want to lose you either. I'll never leave you Harry" She started to cry softly.

"Sh Ginny don't cry It'll be ok." Harry said patting her hand.

"Harry could you just hold me until I fall asleep again?" She asked scooting over to make some room on the bed.

Harry did a quick spell to ensure that the bed could fit them both and climbed in but stayed on top of the covers. He put his arms around her as she drifted off to sleep. Soon he found himself falling asleep but couldn't force himself to pull away. They slept that night in each others arms getting stronger from their love.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next morning Madame Pomfrey was the first one to awaken. She quickly dressed and went out to the ward. She glanced over the beds where she saw Molly and Arthur just waking up. But Harry's bed was empty. She swept around the room until she reached the curtain and pulling it back she saw Harry laying on the bed with Ginny on top of the blankets with his arms around her. Both were sleeping soundly. The healer sighed in relief of finding her lost patient.

"I will keep Harry for today and Ginny for however long it takes to ensure she is no longer in danger." She told the Weaseley's as she set up the breakfast the house elves had sent up for them.

Ron woke up earlier than usual that morning and put his hand on his stomach. Immediately was greeted by his baby's kick. He smiled as he rolled out of bed. He quickly went to the rest room and then returned and dressed. He quickly got his books and headed down to the common room. As he neared the room he could hear the soft whimper of a person crying. He thought for a minute of turning around but felt that he had to find out who was crying. Hopefully it wouldn't be Lavender Brown crying again. As he entered he saw a girl with bushy brown hair he recognized at once. He hurried and put his arms around her. She turned and started to sob into his shoulder.

"Hermione what is wrong?" he asked.

"It's not fair. Harry has had so much trouble with his pregnancy now Ginny is and I've just sailed through it so far."

"Why is it always about how unfair it is to Harry? What about how unfair this whole thing is to us?" Ron said heatedly.

"Ron think of everything Harry as been through. I know it's not fair to us either but at least we have a family who will help us. Who does Harry have?"

"He has us of course and my mum and dad will help. But don't you ever think of your own problems. To listen to you one would think that this will have no effect on you."

" Don't you think I've thought of all the problems this cause. Just because I'm concerned for other's doesn't mean I don't care what happens to me. There is a lot of things about this that isn't fair. It's not fair that the next two years of school we will be weighed down with more homework and babies than a normal teen. It's not fair that Malfoy didn't get kicked out for this. It's not fair that I may never do anything for the rights of House elves or werewolves. It's unfair that people are dying and we can't fight it right now because we are pregnant. It's unfair that even after the babies are born that we have to fight and our babies may become orphan's. And it's not fair most babies has a mom and a dad and mine doesn't. Even though I know mum and dad will help me I don't want to raise them alone but I have too. So yeah I've thought about it plenty!" Hermione said bursting into renewed tears.

" Hey Hermione, I'm sorry. I never knew how worried you were. Your going to do a lot even with your babies. You will complete all your goals because you are a strong woman. And your not alone. I'm here. I won't let you raise them alone. I'll help you."

Hermione looked shocked at his words as she stammered. "W-w-why would you want to help me? I mean I know we are friends but that doesn't mean you would help me."

"in case you have been totally blind for the past year Hermione I love you! That is why I would help you." he said putting his hand behind her head and pulling her into a long kiss. Hermione who had been surprised melted into his kiss. The couple didn't notice two red headed twin boys enter behind them. They smiled at each other but chose not to separate the love birds. The walked out of the portrait for breakfast.

Ron and Hermione finally broke apart. They sat smiling at each other . Ron finally spoke. "Since Harry and Ginny are both going to be ok lets have a date. Just you and I. We can eat breakfast go for a walk in the grounds and maybe sit in the quiddich pitch and talk about things."

"Ok. I could go for that. Let's do it. One whole day just the two of us and no worrying about Harry and Ginny."

The two quickly went upstairs and got dressed. They met in the common room and headed down to breakfast hand in hand. They arrived at the great hall and sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table away from the other early risers. They ate quickly and after checking on Ginny and Harry one last time that day they headed off on their walk. They wandered the grounds until they reached the pond. Ron stopped and asked Hermione if she would care to stop here for a while. After she said yes He helped her sit down on the grass and sat down next to her.

They talked for hours about school about their families and about the babies.

"Hermione you are going to be an amazing mum. I hope that I'm a good Dad"

"You will be."

"thanks. I wish that my baby had a mum too."

"You know I could help you and be a sort of Mum to him when you need it." Hermione said shyly. Ron's ears turned pink as he tried to smile at her.

"And I could be a father figure for yours" He said. Hugging her to him He kissed her forehead. He got up slowly and went to where some of the small flowers that seemed to live through every season grew. He picked a few and came back to her and sat down next to her again.

"These are for you."

"Oh Ron they are beautiful." she said blushing.

It was Saturday and it seemed that everyone had the same Idea to walk the grounds. So soon they got up and left when some younger students came and started to throw rocks into the pond in attempt to skip them. Ron and Hermione started walking trying to find a quiet place to go but all the usually quiet places were taken by other couples or noisy students. They started towards the castle and soon realized that they had missed lunch and that it was almost dinner time. They entered the great hall to see Fred and George already sitting with some of their fellow Gryffindor. Neville motioned them over to sit next to him and Seamus and Dean.

"Where did you get the flower's?" Neville asked Hermione.

"Um from Ron." She said blushing.

Neville and Seamus laughed. Dean looked at them and tried to kick them under the table. Neville seeing the discomfort in Hermione's eyes quickly apologized. Seamus after being elbowed by Neville finally did so. They ate their supper and hurried to the hospital wing. Ron's mum and dad had finally left for home and Harry had been released. Ginny was there alone awake and looking miserable.

"hi Ginny" the pair said in unison.

"Hi where have you been?"

"On our first date." Ron said.

"About time" Ginny said smiling.

"Where's Harry?"

"He went to find you too and grab a bite to eat."

"Do you mind if we go looking for him?"

"No go ahead I'm getting tired again." she said as she snuggled into her blankets to go back to sleep.

Hermione and Ron walked through the halls hand in hand looking for Harry. They looked in the great hall first and found it empty so they headed up to the common room. After about an hour of walking they finally found their way to the common room. They gave the password and scrambled into the common room. Harry was sitting near the fire doing his potions homework.

"Ron quick get me a calendar. Harry is doing homework on a Saturday." Hermione said with a smile.

"Ha ha ha you are just too funny there Hermione." Harry said laughing. "Where have you two been? I haven't seen you all day." Ron's turned a little pink as he replied. "um me and Hermione were on our first official date."

"Wow that is cool. Did you all have fun?"

"Yes we did. How is Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Doing better. But she is on bed rest for at least a week or so."

"I'm glad she is doing better." Ron sighed. "Sorry mate that we weren't here for you when you got out but we wanted to be alone for a while."

"No worries Ron. I managed to keep myself occupied."

They sat and talked for hours until they all started having trouble staying awake. They trudged up to their dorm rooms and fell asleep right away.

The next morning Hermione woke up and ran to the restroom. She was starting to notice that she had to go to the restroom more frequently. She had a very good feeling that she soon would know every bathroom in the school. She smiled when she saw her flowers that Ron had picked for her. She had a wonderful time the day before and hoped that they could do it again before the babies were born. She finally got her shower and managed to dress. She went down to the common room and chose a table where she could do her left over homework. She usually didn't have homework on Sunday but after the last few days she still found herself behind.

Harry and Ron woke up and both ran to the restroom. Harry quickly took his shower and dressed and waited for Ron to finish his. Together they walked down to find Hermione working like crazy. Ron soon drug her away from her work to breakfast. They ate quietly and headed off to the Hospital wing. Neville and Luna was there visiting Ginny who was now allowed to sit up in bed. She waved at Ron and Hermione and Harry. Harry hurried over to her and kissed her softly. Neville looked away slightly embarrassed but Luna just giggled a bit. Ron and Hermione soon joined them all. They talked and laughed together for hours before being chased away so Ginny could rest.

Neville and Luna suggested they all go to lunch. Ron readily accepted that suggestion and started to pull Hermione along to the great hall. Harry stood back and laughed at the two of them. It was good to see them having fun. It seemed a lifetime since they had looked actually happy.

They ate a quick supper and went back to check on Ginny after seeing that she was again sleeping they decided to go work on homework. They were quite behind with the exception of Hermione who only had a little to finish up. Harry pulled out his potions essay that was due at the next class and began to write after checking his reference one more time. Ron mean while was working on an essay for Charms class. He was actually doing It pretty quickly. Hours went by and finally they finished their homework. Harry was quite pleased that he had wrote five essays as quickly has he did. Ron was surprised at how easy it had been.

They said their goodnights and all headed off to bed long before the other students decided to turn in. Harry quickly fell asleep. Ron struggled a bit before finally falling asleep. Hermione stared at her flowers as she fell asleep. The perfect end to a perfect day arguments excluded.

The next morning the sun was shining and the birds woke Hermione up. She yawned as she sat up slowly. She hurriedly went to the bathroom. Then came to get her stuff for her shower. She showered quickly and left for the common room. Ron was already down there waiting. She went to him and kissed him quickly. Harry walked in just as she pulled away.

"Don't stop on my account." He teased. Ron and Hermione blushed as they headed off to the Great hall for breakfast. They walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Neville and Seamus. After quick greetings they started to eat. Others at the table looked at them and giggled at how fast they seemed to be eating. But the three didn't even notice. Professor McGonagall walked up to them and asked to speak with them for a moment. The followed her out of the hall and into the entrance hall.

"Now you are not in trouble so Miss Granger please stop fidgeting. I just wanted to tell you that first Ginny may be getting off of bed rest in a week and that you will resume your parenting classes tomorrow without her. I have also heard from your other professors that you are doing quite well despite the circumstances in your classes. Now today I have an assignment that you all must complete and turn in to Professor Manger. She has asked me to explain to you that she would give you the assignment her self but she herself is feeling under the weather."

The three teens stared at the professor like she had turned to stone or something.

"you are to write your babies a letter. Telling them how special they are to you and how you are feeling about life in general. Your dreams of the future for them and yourselves. Harry and Hermione you will need to write two each. One for each of your babies. Now they can be as long as you want them to be but they must be at least one page long. She also said that she would explain tomorrow. Any Questions? No then you may go to work." McGonagall dismissed them and walked towards the Great hall again.

Harry and his friends headed up to the common room to start their letters. Harry pulled out a parchment out and a fresh quill and ink onto the table they had picked away from the other students. He started his letter and then becoming frustrated balled it up and through it into the nearby bin. He started again this time with better results.

_Dear James Sirius Potter,_

_I can't believe I'm sitting here writing a letter to my son. My son. Who would have believed it. Not me that is for sure. But you are here. I know it is awkward to have your dad actually be the pregnant one. I know you must be cramped with your sister there. But every time you or her kick I try to figure out which one it is. I think you must be the one who likes to play the bongo's on my bladder. I can just see you laughing at that. You were named after my Father and my God Father. My dad died when I was only a year old. I never want you to grow up without knowing your dad. _

_I am afraid because I don't know what I'm doing but I'm happy that you are going to be here. I never thought that I could be so scared of something but so happy about it at the same time. I worry that I won't be a good dad. I'm proud that you are my son. Even though I haven't seen you yet I know that you are going to do some great things. _

_I want a peaceful world for you. I want you to live without fear and judgment. I want you to know that you are not better or worse than any other person. I want you to know how to treat everyone with respect. Respect is earned yes but to receive respect you must give it. I want you to be able to stand for what is right without guilt or fear. Most of all I want you to be proud of me._

_I guess I should tell you a bit more about me. I'm just 16 years old and got pregnant by a spell. But do not be alarmed I'm very happy that you are here. I won't pretend that it isn't scary or awkward. But it also is rewarding. I feel like I'm contributing to the future by carrying you and raising you. I don't know what else to say to you about me. Some things are just better saying in person._

_I know that you know you have a twin sister. You know she is going to count on you to be their for her as she grows up. I know a set of twins now that are so very close. Fred and George Weaseley. They are my best mates brothers. They are funny and lively. They can cheer you up without even trying. They have dreams to own a joke shop. I gave them money for it too._

_My dream is that we will be a family. You, your sister and me. Together. I never knew what a family was until I met the Weaseley's. I want to show you every thing that they have taught me. I want you to know that you are loved no matter what. I love you no matter the mistakes you make. I love you through it all. Family is a treasure that will be with you for all your life whether in person or in your heart. My parents both died when I was one year old. And they have remained by me in my heart through it all even now I can feel them. Amazing how my parents legacy of love will be passed from me to you to your children and on and on forever._

_For my future I want to find something that help others. I'm not sure right now what that is but I want to change the world for the better. I want to change the world one person at a time if I have to. I want to do so much to make your world better. But my one true wish is that you will be as proud of me as I am of you._

_All my love,_

_Harry James Potter, Your father_

While Harry was busy with his first letter Hermione was finishing her first. She reread it to make sure it would cover every thing she wanted it to say.

_Dear Hope Marie Granger,_

_It's hard to believe that in a few months I will finally hold you. It seems like forever for me. I already love you so much. I can feel you and your sister kick and it reminds me how precious life is. I already can't believe it's really happening. You will have several life long friends as three of my friends are also pregnant. I look forward to sharing this with them. My name is Hermione Granger and I am now 16 years old. Your grandparents are dentists. I'm in school yet so I don't know what I'm going to be. But Magical laws do interest me. _

_I have lots of dreams for you my dear. I dream a better world for you. You can be anything you want to be. Never allow any prejudice person to tell you that you are below them just because of your family. No matter who your family is your just as important as anyone else. You are a special child. I wish for you happiness and safety. Your Uncle Harry and Ron and I are all working hard to help that happen. I want you to feel loved and accepted for who you are. You see My parents are not a Witch or a Wizard like I am. So I'm not accepted by everyone. But those that count like Uncle Harry and Ron and his family I am. Most of the teachers accept me and think I'm quite skilled._

_Harry isn't your real Uncle. He is my best friend but I love him like a brother I never had. I'm an only child so I've never had a brother or a sister. So you already have more than I did. You have a twin sister as I'm sure you already know being that you are living close together right now. I smile every time you kick because little one you are a reminder of the promise for the future. _

_I named you Hope because you have reminded me to hope for better days. You have taught me so much even though you are not even here. Here and now I promise you that I will love you forever. There is nothing and I repeat nothing you could ever do that would make me stop loving you. You are a special little girl who will accomplish much and bring more beauty to the world just by being here._

_I wish more than anything that you will be proud to call me mum. I love you always and forever._

_Your loving Mother,_

_Hermione. Granger_

Ron was struggling with his letter. What could he tell his son about what he wanted for him and how he was feeling? He wasn't even sure how he felt. But he tried his best to keep on task. Hermione was almost done with her second one with Harry soon to follow and he still hadn't successfully wrote a single line. He had started but each time they ended up in the bin. So with a sigh he started once again.

_Dear Jonathon Lucas Weaseley,_

_Wow if they would have told me six months ago that I would be having a baby myself in three more months I would have told you that you were mad. But here we are. Soon enough I will be holding you in my arms. What a responsibility! I'm scared of letting you down. But I look forward to seeing you grow up. I wish I was as good with my words as Harry or Hermione. They are my best friends. They are pregnant as well. So you will grow up with lots of kids around. Just like your dad. I grew up in a house with seven. I have five brothers and one sister. Lets see there is Bill the oldest. He's cool. Then there is Charlie. He is awesome. He works in Romania with Dragons. Percy is next. He works at the Ministry. But we don't talk about him or to him for that matter. But he started it. Then comes Fred and George. They are twins. I hope that you aren't as much trouble as they are but I would object if some of their sense of Humor passes to you. Then it's me your Dad. And my sister the baby of the family is Ginny. She is also pregnant. _

_I know you must be thinking that I must have some rotten friends. But it's not what you think we didn't mean to get pregnant. We were tricked into it by a prank. So here you are. Hermione keeps saying that you are here for a reason. And I'm starting to think there is something to that. I mean nothing happens with out some reason right? I think you are here to say Hey no matter how dark things seem Life will always go on. So in a strange way you are my hope in a new tomorrow. That in the end everything will go on._

_Love is a strange thing. I never thought I could love someone I've never seen or touched. But I love you already. I never thought much when Mum used to talk about the bond between a Mum or a Dad with their children. I mean I knew their was one. I am close to both my parents and I know they love me but I never understood it. Not until now. Now I would do anything just to keep you safe. I've always been sort of selfish in a way. All ways looking at my own point of view. Getting Jealous when others had something I didn't. I was always thinking how unfair it was that I always got every ones hand me downs. But not now. I realize that all that doesn't matter. You make me want to be a better person, a better Man._

_What I want for you is simple. I want you to be happy with what you have and to have a gentle demeanor but stand and fight when needed. I want you to know the difference between standing for something you believe in and just picking a fight. I want you to be humble and caring. I want you to be able to be the kind of man those around you look up too. Not because you demand respect but because you command it by the way you act. I want you to be able to look at others and not see what their bloodlines are and see them for who they are. _

_I hope that We can help you have a more peaceful world. I want you to be safe and secure. I don't want you to be afraid. I know that you will have bad dreams and things will scare you. But I'm not talking about those kinds of fears. I'm talking about those that are deeper than that. The fears that are so deeply ingrained in you that it stalks you like a tiger and it's prey. I want you to be free from the fear that my generation has._

_I want us to have a relationship like my father and I have. I can go to him about everything and anything. He helps me out when I'm in trouble with mum. He listens when I just need an ear. I will always be there for me when you need me. I want to be a man you can look up too and be proud of. I know the happiest moment in my life will be the day you are born. I love you my son more than life itself._

_Your Dad,_

_Ronald Weaseley_

Finally they were finished and they all went to bed. Hermione was so tired she could barely get changed and get the pillows in place before she fell asleep. She fell asleep quickly dreaming of holding her babies.

Meanwhile Ron and Harry had fallen asleep with their clothes on and were both dreaming of the future. After such a busy day sleep felt good. They were sleeping so soundly they didn't even feel Neville carefully put a blanket over them respectively. Standing back Neville looked at the occupants of the two beds and shook his head. Why did they always have to go through this much trouble? It wasn't fair. Of course the fact that his parents were in St. Mungo's either. No live wasn't fair. But how is it that some can always seem to survive the unfairness of everything and those couldn't? What made Harry and Ron so strong and himself so weak? Finally he too climbed into his own bed and fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N Sorry this chapter took so long to get here but I had computer issues this week. Thank you for all of your reviews. They are all awesome. Hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 14

The next day was full of classes for Ron and Hermione and Harry. They finally got to their parenting class. They were all tired by the time they arrived and started to make their bottles up. They soon joined Christiana in the circle. Harry groaned as He sat down. They were nearing their 28th week and were all gaining weight and showing more than ever.

"How is Ginny doing?" Christiana asked.

"Better she should be out in a week or less." Ron told her. Christiana nodded as she pulled out some papers to hand out of her bag. She handed each student a group of papers.

"Do you all have your letters I asked you to write?":

They got them out and handed them to her and she stored them away quickly. "I asked you to write these letters as a way of connecting with your babies before they are even born. I will read them and then return them to you to keep."

She had already woke the dolls so she could go over their projects with them. "I have decided that you all are doing so well that we would move your projects up to start next week. The papers I gave you explains the project in full."

The babies began to cry and the students went to retrieve them. Soon they were sitting again feeding the babies. Christiana continued. "Now I'll want you to read the paperwork when you get a chance. But I will explain the project to you now. For this project you will be taking the babies home with you and caring for them full time for three weeks until the night before your O.W.L.S begin. We will be setting up basinets in your dorm rooms. And give you carriers. You will have all the tools you need in your dorm rooms. Your roommates have all been informed of your projects. Sunday evening you will come here and pick your babies up. Don't be afraid to aske for help from others if you need it. You will be graded on how you do and evaluations done by your other professors and myself. So yes they will be accompanying you to your class."

The teens quickly finished feeding their babies and put them back into the cribs while Harry and Hermione picked up their second baby and brought them back to be fed again. Ron sat talking quietly with Christiana. He was asking about how they were going to get everything to class.

"That is something you'll have to figure out." she said as Hermione and Harry sat down with their babies. "Now you will not get any points taken away if you ask for help. The babies will not be waking up all at the same time like they do here. They also may be cranky and cry more. And they will cry and not want fed or changed."

Soon they changed the babies diapers and class was over. They went to the Hospital wing and checked on Ginny. She was sleeping so they went back to the tower and stumbled up to bed. Harry fixed the pillows and was soon fast asleep. Ron too found sleep easy that night. Hermione had some trouble falling asleep thinking of the project. But soon sleepiness overtook her and she too was fast asleep.

The next few days flew by and soon enough it was Friday. They went to see Madame Pomfrey every other day for their checkups and to visit Ginny. Ginny was doing so much better with the potions she was taking that she was going to get to leave the next morning. They would have one whole day without the dolls to enjoy some alone time. They were all a bit nervous to say the least. They finished with their parenting class that night and went up to the common room and visited with their housemates for a while before deciding to turn in.

Harry was sleeping in the next morning when he felt a hand graze his cheek. His eyes shot open and immediately his eyes met the prettiest pair of eyes he had ever seen. He seen the red hair that brushed her face and realized that Ginny was there waking him up. He smiled at her.

"Good morning handsome." She said quietly.

"Good Morning Beautiful. Is Ron up yet?"

"Yes he is in the rest room right now."

Harry leaned up as much as he could and pulled her into a long kiss. He and Ginny pulled apart just as Ron entered the room.

"Jeez could you two lay off for a while." He said uncomfortably.

"No we can't. Can you and Hermione?" Ginny asked with a giggle. Her brother turned pink but said nothing as she walked out of the room.

"Sorry mate didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Harry said grabbing his glasses.

"It's ok. I just can't get used to seeing my best mate and little sister kissing and stuff."

Harry hurried off to the restroom and immerged to gather his things for a quick shower. Ron was dressed and leaving their room. Harry quickly showered and dressed. He sat down for a minute before heading down to the common room to do some homework. He wanted to have it all done so that when they picked up the babies they wouldn't have to worry about finishing it then.

The work went quickly because he was almost done with it. Since he didn't play quiddich he had taken to using his time to actually do his homework. And was doing really well in all of his classes even potions. Harry had actually gotten some top marks in the class. Much to the dismay of Professor Snape.

A few hours later Harry was putting his work away and ready to go to lunch. He looked around for Ginny, Ron and Hermione but found himself alone. They had evidently slipped out while he was working. He sighed and left the common room. Making his way slowly down the stairs. He wandered into the Library looking for them but it was full of students all younger than he was. With the exception for a few seventh years who were studying for their N.E.W.T.S they would be taking. So Harry moved on to the Great Hall. He looked around and didn't see them there either. He rushed to the Hospital Wing and after reassuring the healer that he was fine. He left and went back to the common room. He hurried to his dorm room and found Ron in there asleep. Angrily he sat on his bed. Why didn't he check up here first instead of running around the school like a mad man. He sighed and laid down for a bit. Soon he was asleep as well.

An hour later he woke up with a strange pain in his leg. He groggily realized that he was having a leg cramp. He let a curse out as he tried to sit up in vain. He looked over and saw Ron was just getting up slowly.

"Ron, Help me up. OUCH. Oh jeez this hurts."

"Harry what's wrong?" Ron said hurrying over.

"I'm having a leg cramp. And I can't get myself out of bed. It's getting hard to move."

Ron helped Harry out of bed and helped him walk the cramp out. Harry grimaced with the pain. Neville walked in and rushed over to help.

"Should we take you down to the hospital wing?"

"No lets just see if we can't walk it out. If I can't then we will go."

Fifteen minutes they decided to take him down to the hospital wing. As they struggled down the stairs to the common room, Ginny gasp and ran over.

"Ginny it's ok I'm just having a really bad leg cramp. We are just going to see Madame Pomfrey. But I'm sure it isn't anything bad."

"Ok But I'm still going with you." She said with a look that dared anyone to argue with her. Ron just nodded as Hermione joined them. Ginny opened the portrait door and the group helped Harry out. George and Fred was just coming up to the portrait as they exited. Ginny quickly explained what was happening. George and Fred took Harry from the struggling Ron and Neville and the group slowly headed towards the hospital wing gaining stares from fellow students. But they ignored the stares and kept going.

The healer looked at Harry and motioned to a bed near the door. Harry explained what was going on. She nodded knowingly. "Harry I believe that you are not drinking enough water. That is normal during pregnancy though. I want you to drink more water from now on. In fact I suggest that you take bottles of water to class with you. I will talk to your professors and let them know what is happening. Now let's just get you dehydrated and you can be on your way again."

An hour later they were all in the Great hall eating dinner. Harry and Ginny was talking about their projects and how they were going to work together with Ron and Hermione. Ron and Hermione were discussing plans for the next few weeks for studying. Ron tried to sound interested but was slowly failing. So he changed the subject to Quiddich. He couldn't wait to go see the match between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Hopefully the weather would cooperate so they could all go with the babies.

Soon it was time for bed. They all were exhausted. Hermione and Harry seemed to expand faster and faster. Harry had begun to wonder if he would ever stop. Soon all four of them were asleep long before their dorm mates returned from where ever they chose to be that day. Seamus smiled as he saw Ron and Harry asleep. He hadn't talked much with them but He didn't know what to say. Neville looked at Seamus understandingly.

"you know they have their projects coming up. Which means less sleep for us." Neville said.

"yeah I know. But we could make it a bit easier on them."

"How?"

"We could help them out when they need it. I think they would really appreciate it. I mean it is the least we could do."

"Yeah it is." Neville agreed.

The next morning they all got up and hurried down to breakfast and ate. Professor Christiana Manger walked down to them and informed them that their baby supplies would arrive for them in their common room that afternoon and that they should be to the Room of Requirement by no later than 5pm to pick up their babies. The students nodded. And went on eating. Hermione smiled grimly. She was scared of this more so than any one else in the group. She was afraid she would fail. That was always her worst fear that she would fail at something. Harry however was pretty confident. He didn't know why but he felt like he was going to be ok. Ginny and Ron were a bit nervous but they felt that they too would do ok.

They hurried back to the common room and Ron challenged Harry to a game of wizard's chess. While the girls started to knit again. They were really becoming quite well. They were all really into what they were doing when Professor Manger and Professor McGonagall entered the room. Hermione looked up when she heard McGonagall clear her throat. The teens rose and walked over to their professors. The two older women smiled at them and explained that they had brought their things. With a snap of their fingers house elves started bringing boxes into the common room.

"All the boxes are labeled as to what belongs to whom. You are responsible for setting them up in your dorm rooms. I would suggest you have everything ready before you pick the babies up. It'll be much easier that way. Also you will find the Gryffindor table longer than usual we have lengthened it so that you and your babies will fit. Now that everything is in we will be taking our leave. Good luck." Professor McGonagall said with a smile. "I'm sure you will do well."

Hermione led the way to the many boxes that were now in the common room. She looked at the first box in front of her and in large black letters she read out loud. "Harry's" She picked it up struggling just a bit with her balance it wasn't very heavy but it was awkward. George and Fred along with Angelina and Katie walked in at that moment.

"What are you all doing trying to lift those boxes?"

"We need to take them upstairs to our dorm rooms and we were all alone." Hermione explained.

"You just tell us where they need to go and we will carry them up." George said looking towards Angelina and Katie for their support.

"Yeah you just tell us where you need this stuff." Katie said quickly.

"If you are all sure it's no bother." Harry said shifting a bit.

George took the box from Hermione and was told that it went to Harry's dorm room. Harry looked at the next one and announced that it went to Ginny's room. Angelina took it and followed Ginny up the stairs. Ron announced that the next one was his and Fred took it up for him. Hermione told Katie that the next one went to her room. After about a half hour all the boxes were deposited in the right places. Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny all thanked them for their help and the four went up to set up their rooms. They still had two hours before they had to go down to pick up the babies.

Harry and Ron entered their bed room and saw all five of their respective boxes sitting on their beds. Harry walked over and quickly opened the first box he came too. He noticed that they had been enchanted to hold more than the size would allow. He slowly pulled out a soft basket looking thing. And then a metal stand. He also found a paper in it. He read it to himself. It was instructions on how to put the basinet together properly and after a few minutes he had it placed near his bed. It was blue. He went back to the box and pulled out a mobile and placed it on the basinet.

He then opened the next box and found a pink basinet and put it together. And placed it on the other side his bed. He then opened a third box and found a small changing table that when he extracted it enlarged once put in place in front of his window. The top could be removed and he found a tub for bathing the babies under it. The fourth contained a chest of drawers that had clothes for the babies and diapers, blankets, bottles of lotion, soap for the baby, and other necessities. The fifth one was larger and upon opening it he found a large pram big enough for both babies. And two special seats for the babies. He also pulled out a few toys and a double swing.

All of a sudden two house elves rushed into the room with two more boxes. One was given to Harry and the other to Ron. Harry quickly opened it and found a bottle warmer for his room and one portable warmer. Lots of bottles and formula. He then pulled out a very small refridgerator and a note that said it was for him to make formula in advance and store it. He smiled at that. Soon he had everything set up the way he wanted it. He looked around and seen that Ron was also done. Harry looked over and decided to move the basinet's together so that it would be easier to get to either baby if he was taking care of the other. He wished he had a chair for the room so he wouldn't have to sit on his bed. As if some one had read his mind Seamus came in followed by Neville both carrying rocking chairs. "Professor Manger brought these by and we said that we would deliver them to ya."

"Thank you Seamus. We appreciate it." Harry said glancing at the clock on his nightstand. It was already 4:30. Harry knew it was time to go pick up the babies. Harry and Ron quickly made formula and grabbed a few diapers and powder and the portable bottle warmers. And stuffed them into a bag they found their chest of drawers. The grabbed their carriers and headed down to the common room where they met Hermione and Ginny with all of their stuff. Harry thought for a second and ran back upstairs and grabbed two blankets from his things and a blanket from Ron's and headed back down. They all exited the common room and headed as fast as they could go towards the Room of Requirement. They all arrived a few minutes before 5 and entered to find Professor Manger looking nervously at her watch.

"We are sorry we were almost late Christiana I almost forgot to grab something we may need."

"Harry it's ok. Let's look and see what you all have in your diaper bags." She inspected them all and smiled. "Very good you have all done a great job of thinking ahead. Now May I ask why you all chose those carriers instead of the prams?"

"Well I thought that since we were going to dinner after picking the babies up it would be easier to set them on the seat next to us rather than having them slightly behind us as they would have to be if we had the prams." Hermione said as the rest nodded.

"Wonderful thinking ahead again." Christiana said as she waved her wand over Ginny's baby. It came alive just as it did during every class. "Now you will only be coming here once a week from now on. On Friday nights until the project is over. It may go on for as long as a month." She told them as she went to each crib. "Now please come and pick up your baby."

They each picked up a baby and carried them over to their carriers. Christiana showed them how to correctly latch the straps. Finally they were done. Dinner was almost ready to start when they entered the Great hall followed by Professor Manger. Neville and Seamus motioned them over and soon they were all set up for dinner. Harry started to eat quickly after fixing his bottles into the portable warmers. He was eating when both babies started crying. He tried to put a pacifier in James' mouth but the baby spit it out. Harry groaned slightly.

"Here I'll take him and you take the other. I had to help mum when she had my little sister." Seamus said.

"Thank you." Harry said as Seamus gingerly picked James up and picked up the bottle. Soon they both were feeding the babies. Harry burped Lily and began to feed her again as Johnathon started to cry loudly and Ron too set aside his fork and picked his baby up to feed him. As Seamus and Harry were finishing up Ginny had to put her fork down to feed her baby. Dinner seemed to be taking forever that night. Hermione was the only one who managed to finish her dinner before her babies woke. Neville offered to help her and she happily accepted. An hour later they were packing up and heading off to the common room. Seamus and Neville walked with them and even carried one of Hermione and Harry's babies for them.

Professor Manger smiled to see the four accepting help. She quickly wrote down a few notes for their evaluation. She thought that this was going much better than she originally thought they would.

The students all sat in the common room talking and finishing homework. Ron and Harry were playing some wizards chess before bed since their homework was finished. They were right in the middle of it when Jonathon cried. Ron said he would be back and went to change his diaper. Harry also got up and checked on his two. He noticed James was looking a bit uncomfortable and decided to check his diaper. When he discovered that he needed changing he changed the diaper and checked on Lily's and did the same with her. Ginny had already changed Madison and Hermione was just finishing up on Heath. All of a sudden they heard Ron let out a growl. Looking around they saw immediately that again he was too slow. Neville went over and cleaned him up and showed him a little trick that would help. Ron impressed decided to try it next time.

Soon they all decided to go on to bed. Ron and Harry put their chess pieces away and gathered their things. Neville and Seamus helped them again and soon they had the babies upstairs and they managed to get themselves ready for bed. They then changed the babies into sleepers and put them into their bassinets. They had made it through the first six hours. Now if they could make it through the night.


	15. Chapter 15

A/n Sorry that this chapter has taken so long but I had computer issues lately. Thank you all for reviewing this. I'm not completely happy with this chapter but here it is. And as you all know I don't own Harry or his friends. Enjoy!

Chapter 15

Harry had just fallen to sleep it seemed when a cry went up and woke him from a sound sleep. He quickly got up and put bottles on to warm and pacifiers in the baby's mouths. As soon as the bottles were warm he picked up Lily and began to feed her as he sat in the rocker. He looked around and saw that no one else woke up to his amazement. Soon he had finished with Lily he got up and replaced her into her basinet and picked James up. He grabbed the bottle and started feeding him. Soon Ron too was woken by Jonathon and he too was up and feeding his baby.

Harry changed the diapers of both baby's before he lay back down for a few more hours of sleep. Ron soon too was asleep. The girls were doing the same at that moment. Ginny however was having problems getting Madison to fall back to sleep. She tried rocking her and then walking her around. Finally after what seemed like forever she finally got her back to sleep. She climbed back in bed and fell to sleep for a couple more hours.

After every one had been woken at least one more time that night all too soon they were getting ready for breakfast and their first classes. The teens all looked a bit tired as they reached the Great Hall. George and Fred helped them in with their prams and bags. Professor McGonagall was very pleased to see these too trouble makers doing something useful for a change. They finally got sat down and started to eat. Thankfully they made it through the meal because the babies were all fed and changed before they had started down. Soon enough they were heading off to their morning potions class.

As they entered the classroom they saw Snape sneer at them and all of their things. He did not look pleased to have what was sure to be a disruption in his class. As they all sat down the positioned the babies in their prams nearest to the wall next to them but as far away from the tables as they could be. Harry checked on his two before class started and put bottles into the warmers as did Ron and Hermione. Since this was a double potions morning chances were the babies would require feeding towards the end. Soon all the students had found their seats and class began.

Professor Snape started by explaining a bit about the potion they would be working on. Asking the normal questions about the potion to see how much the students had learned from reading their books and taking 10 points from Gryffindor for wrong answers. Hermione once again was ignored when her hand was up. And Harry had been called on when he obviously didn't know the answer.

"Now you will work in pairs. If you have made the potion correctly it will be have yellow vapors. Follow the directions on the board. You may begin now."

Ron started cutting the spleen while Harry put the first ingredient into his cauldron. Things were going fine for them. Neville had a lot of problems once again causing Snape to start berating him once again. Hermione was having no problem with her partner Lavender Brown. An hour and a half into the class Harry jumped at the sound of two very angry cries from his pram. He quietly got up and put a pacifier in James' mouth who this time decided to cooperate. He deftly picked Lily up and her bottle and sat down and began feeding her. He gave Ron instructions so that he could finish the potion and then let it simmer for fifteen minutes longer. Once the potion was simmering Jonathon started to cry Ron quickly got his bottle and picked him up. He realized as he fed the baby that neither Harry nor himself could pull the potion off. A few minutes before it was to be taken off. Ron called out to professor Snape to ask him if he could please remove the cauldron from the fire for them.

"Weaseley what do I look like to you? Am I a professor or a house elf to do your bidding?" He snarled.

"Professor Snape I wouldn't ask but we obviously can't do it right now. Please help us." Ron managed to ask civilly. Snape looked angrily at Ron but finally just in time removed the potion from the fire. He looked at it in surprise because it looked just like it should. Snape then continued to walk around the room critizing the Gryffindor and praising the slytherins. Soon Harry had fed and changed both babies and was at his seat again putting a little of the potion into a flask for Professor Snape to test. Meanwhile Ron was finishing changing his babies' diaper. This time with no mishap.

Soon enough they were packing up and heading up to Divination while Hermione went to Arithamacy class. The time in those classes for Harry and Ron was peaceful but Hermione had to feed her two during her class. Finally they met in the Great Hall for lunch. As they sat down they watched Ginny come walking into the great hall. She looked as tired as they did but she managed to smile at Harry. She sat down next to him. The discussed their classes and how they had went. Harry was happy that the babies hadn't woke for feeding during divination because if they had he would probably been accused of disturbing the "eye". Hermione laughed at that thought.

After lunch Harry led the way with his pram to transfiguration class. While Ginny headed off to potions. Harry quickly arranged his pram next to him in class while Hermione started to feed Heath. Neville helped by feeding hope while they waited for class to begin. Professor McGonagall walked briskly into the room. She watched for a few minutes while Hermione and Neville changed the babies' diapers and put them into their pram. She smiled to see them so willingly accepting help from their classmates. She started working with them again on vanishing spells.

Harry was struggling yet again. They had been working on Vanishing spells since September and every time he thought that he finally got it he would mess up and be right back where he started. Hermione kept thinking he was trying to hard. But he would get agitated when she mentioned it. Ron too was having his fair share of problems with it.

Two hours later they all left for the day. Classes were finally over so they went up to the common room to start on their homework. Harry was finding it much easier to get his homework done now that he didn't have quiddich and its practice sessions. He still missed it though. Ron too was finding it much easier to get his homework done. They had finished their homework and fed and changed the babies by the time that dinner was served in the great hall. After they ate they joined everyone in the common room and enjoyed an evening of conversations. Harry let Lavender hold Lily for a little while. He was just getting the babies settled into their pram when his scar burned so bad that he went to his knees.

His head pounded as he seen flashes of memories. He saw the flash of green that killed his parents. Memories surrounded him like a blanket wrapped to tight. He thought it would suffocate him. He saw Cedric Diggory as the green flash hit him. Then he was seeing a manor. He could hear a hiss type of voice. He could see Lucius Malfoy lying on the floor of the dimly lit room writhing in pain.

"_Lucious, you have disappointed me beyond measure. The prophecy was in the boys hands and yet you could not beat a mere boy."_

"_I'm sorry Master."_

"_Your apologies mean nothing." Voldemort said. "Crucio"_

_Lucius screamed as pain wracked his body._

"_I beg you Master I couldn't get it I tried but the boy he couldn't be touched. Please!"_

"_No I do not believe I will kill you. You may yet prove to be more useful to me."_

Harry could no longer see Malfoy Manor. He tried to open his eyes but the pain was still too much. He could now hear the conversations going around him. He felt gentle hands lift his head and help him take a drink of something. He could now here a man softly calling him. He tried to open his eyes and after a few minutes he found himself looking up into Professor Dumbledore's face. Professor McGonagall and both Professors Manger were there.

The common room had been emptied with the exception of Ron and Hermione. Harry glanced around and with a shaky voice asked where the babies were.

"Calm yourself Harry. The babies are up in your dorm room with Neville and Dean and Seamus. As is Ron's. Hermione's are safe as well. Now do you want to tell us what this was all about?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"My scar started to hurt really bad then all of a sudden I saw my parents killed and then Cedric and then all of a sudden I was seeing Voldemort torturing Lucius Malfoy for his mess up on not getting the prophecy after Voldemort said he wasn't going to kill him I came through but my head hurt so bad I couldn't open my eyes."

"Is that all you saw Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes" Harry said taking a swig of water.

"Is your pain gone now?"

"Yes it is."

"Well I think you are no longer in any danger for the night so I would suggest getting you up to bed."

Harry and Ron headed up the stairs. As they went approached their dorm room they could hear three very unhappy cries loudly protesting. They hurried in to find Neville, Seamus, and Dean trying to calm them.

"We tried feeding them and checked their diapers but they aren't hungry and they don't need changed." Neville said desperately.

"Here let me see her." Harry said taking Lily from Neville gently.

"Hey now what wrong?" Harry asked as he rocked her gently. "It's ok I'm here."

Ron took Jonathon and did the same with him. Dean who still was holding James started to follow suit as well. George and Fred came in hearing all the crying.

"Harry you need a hand in here?" Fred asked.

"I don't know what is wrong they just won't stop crying. I'm up to any suggestion you've got."

"We'll help for as long as you need it."

"Yeah who needs sleep anyway?" George added with a grin.

Fred took James from the grateful Dean. As Harry held the crying Lily he noticed that she seemed quite warm.

"Ron Does Jonathon feel warm to you?" He asked.

"Yeah a little."

"Fred how about James?"

"I would say yes."

Neville could you get me and Ron and Fred luke warm wash clothes please." Harry directed as Hermione rushed in. "Harry, Ron Heath and Hope have fevers." She breathlessly said.

"So do John, James and Lily." Harry said. "I'm trying to use luke warm wash clothes to cool them off. If that doesn't work I'm going to the hospital wing."

Hermione left as Neville came in and distributed the clothes. Harry wiped Lily's brow and face. She quieted down a bit. But soon was crying even louder a minute later. He handed the baby back to Neville as he set across the room and set up her bath. He quickly undressed her and put her in the lukewarm bath water. He wiped her down trying to cool her off. He then dried her off and she had fallen into a restless sleep. He then did the same with James while Ron did the same for John. Harry checked Lily and she was warm but quiet. He sat down to his two basinets in his rocker.

"Fred, George why don't you go on to bed. I think we can handle it from here. If they get worse we will take them to the hospital wing." Harry said.

"Before we go Harry how did you know to do this stuff."

"I read it in one of the parenting books we were given." Harry said as he looked down at the babies who were sleeping.

Neville, Seamus, and Dean soon fell asleep leaving Ron and Harry sitting up with their babies. Hours went by and things seemed to be the same. Harry remained awake checking the babies every so often. Wiping their brows when they seemed warm. Ron had drifted to sleep for a few minutes so Harry went and checked John. He too was having a restless night.

Ginny came in to check on Harry and the babies. She knew that Harry would still be awake. She walked over to Harry who was bent over Lily and touched his arm.

"How is she?"

"Worse. Her fever is getting higher and I can't bring it down anymore. I'm getting ready to take them to the Hospital Wing. John is no better. Ron is in the bathroom putting his pram back together." He said as he lifted Lily and placed her into the pram. He then he got James and put him into the pram. "I don't think I've been this scared of Voldemort ever."

"I know. Hermione is doing the same right now. She said to let you know."

"How is Madison?"

"Fine. But I'm not around you three all the time like you are. Hey I'm going to go down and tell her to wait for you two." Ginny said kissing him gently and left the room.

Ron gently picked up John and put him in the pram. Harry and Ron grabbed diaper bags and headed down to the common room. George and Fred was there with Hermione.

"What are you two doing here?"

"We couldn't sleep and when we heard Ginny and you talking we decided to come down with you to the Hospital wing."

"Thanks guys" Harry said.

Fred opened the door and helped them out with the prams. They hurried down the hall not even trying to hide from any of the teachers who might be patrolling the hall. George flashed worried looks at the three exhausted teens pushing their prams. They helped them down the stairs. And were about to turn into the last hallway when they ran into Professor Snape.

"What are you doing out of bed? School in danger again?" he smirked as if he had said something amusing.

"We need to go to the hospital wing sir. The babies are sick." Hermione managed to stutter out.

"We will see about that." he said as he looked into the pram and felt the babies each in turn. He paled slightly. "what are you doing just standing there? Get to the Hospital Wing NOW!"

"Yes Sir." They said as they rushed past him They rushed into the Wing calling for Madame Pomfrey who rushed out in her dressing robes.

"What ever is going on here?" She asked looking at the group in front of her.

"now one at a time please." she said as they all started to speak at the same time.

"The babies are sick. They have fevers. We have tried to bring them down but nothing is working." Hermione said.

They followed the healers' direction to the small basinets behind a curtain. The healer started with Heath and Hope. And went on to John then finished up with Lily and James before saying a word to the teens.

"They all seem to have a form of Influenza that is very rare for wizards and witches to get. I will have to do some blood tests to be sure. They will have to stay here and be closely monitored because I can not lie to you this can be very deadly to babies as young as these. Now why don't you all head on back to your rooms? I can handle it all here."

"Madame Pomfrey I would rather stay here with the babies." Harry said expecting an argument. But to his surprise the healer simply conjured three rocking chairs nearest their respective babies. Harry sat between his babies watching them sleep. Madame Pomfrey took blood from all five babies and went off to run the tests. Ron and Hermione did the same. Harry alternated running his fingers over each babies hands and face. Hours seemed like days to the trio who sat worried and exhausted. The sun was coming up through the windows when Madame Pomfrey came back again with the test results and to check the babies again. She had started a magical IV on each baby to administer fluids to the sick babies. As the castle started to wake the trio was getting the news about their babies.

"They have influenza. I have started them on fluids and will administer some thing for the fever but it is up to them to recover. I will continue to do what I can for them. I'm sorry for the bad news."

Harry turned away and back to his sick pair. The healer tried to convince them to lie down and sleep for a while after all they were all still pregnant. An hour later Professor Manger and Professor McGonagall arrived.

"Professor Snape said that Harry, Ron and Hermione all brought their babies to you last night. What is going on?"

"They have a strain of influenza that rarely effect wizards and witches. I'm doing every thing I can do. While I'm concerned for the babies I'm more concerned about the teens. They have been up all night and refuse to leave the babies bedside. They are over 28 weeks now they desperately need their sleep."

Minerva gasped "They have been here all night?"

"Yes they have maybe one of you could talk with them. I have used all my arguments to no avail."

"Let me try first." Professor Christiana Manger said. She walked slowly to the curtained area. A tear formed in her eye as she seen the three exhausted teens. She had never imagined that they could bond with magic dolls. If it was so strong now what would it be like for these three when the babies were born. Quickly she wiped her eyes and cleared her throat. Harry was the first to look up. Bags were formed beneath his tired green eyes. He managed a faint smile at her and turned back to the babies.

"I think it is time for the three of you to get some sleep. Now no arguments. I'm sure that Poppy will allow you to sleep here. And as for the babies I will sit with them. Now off you go."

Harry stood up and lost his balance sitting down quickly.

"On second thought you stay here for a moment." She said as she briskly walked over to the healer and Minerva. "They are so weak. Harry tried to stand up but he just fell back into his chair. Could you help me get them to a bed?"

With out a word the three women went back to the teens. Professor McGonagall helped Ron to his feet. While Madame Pomfrey was quickly helping Hermione. They got them to near by beds and before they had even got them covered all three were fast asleep. Professor McGonagall sent notes to all their professors to send their homework to the hospital wing and went on down to breakfast.

Snape asked politely if every thing was ok. Professor McGonagall told him what was happening. He tried not to look worried but was failing at it. Minerva looked at him questionably but said nothing as she quickly ate and headed off for her first class. Snape soon headed off to his class as well.

The day went slow for the teens that were now awake again and sitting near the babies. The babies were looking a bit brighter but still was quite ill. Madame Pomfrey had already done their check up for the day. They were all doing fine. The babies were growing like they should and the teens were doing well. Several professors stopped by with homework and to see how the teens were doing. Madame Pomfrey allowed them to conjure a table so that they could do their homework.

A week later the babies were discharged and the Teens were back to their routine. They had finally reached 29 weeks and were becoming very uncomfortable. They now knew where every single bathroom was in the entire building. They were now excused from being late to their classes even Professor Snape begrudgingly allowed them to be late. Ginny was happy to be at Harry's side during free times and meals. Things were looking a bit better. In two weeks Harry and Hermione and Ron would take their O.W.L.S and then the next week their parents would be arriving until the babies are born. It seemed like the time was going faster and faster. They looked forward to meeting their babies even though little fears still prickled their nerves a bit.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The week went by with classes and more studying. They were very busy with the babies as well. Snape was becoming almost unbearable in potions yet again. After the second time Ron had to ask him to remove the cauldron from the fire for them. He took twenty points from Gryffindor and threatened them with detentions if they did it again. Harry left potions in a very bad mood. Transfigurations were a bit better even though Harry had to leave class for fifteen minutes with James who would not quiet down after his feeding. The next day when they were in divination Lily refused to be calmed and had to be taken out. Charms faired only slightly better. DADA was better as the babies slept through it. And herbology went well as well. Harry was exhausted with caring for the babies and homework. He barely had time to sleep, shower or eat. He wasn't even sure how he was managing. He and Ginny had barely been able to spend any time together. And to top it all off he was getting large. He had long since stopped being able to see his feet. He thought that if he gained one more ounce he would explode.

Hermione had faired only slightly better in her classes. Her babies were much calmer than Harry's. But that was little comfort. Between taking care of the babies and Homework she thought that she was going to die before this was all over. She like Harry was getting larger by the hour it seemed to her. She and Ron had tried to go on another date of sorts but with three babies they only attracted attention. She had taken the twins along with Harry and Ron with theirs to see Hagrid and that too had ended badly with Hagrid tried to soothe a crying Heath but failed miserably. They left after several loud apologies that did nothing to calm the little one down.

Ron who although had a bad day in potions had faired much better in the rest of his classes. He was getting bigger as well but only half as much as either Hermione or Harry. He was tired as well but he was feeling a bit more energy than Harry. He could even still manage to stand on his own. Harry and Hermione had to ask for help sometimes to get standing.

Ginny too had very little trouble with her classes. She felt energized and ready for anything. She was disappointed that Harry and she hadn't been spending as much time together but with this being the year Harry took his O.W.L.S it was to be expected. She found herself hanging out with Luna a lot. She was a really cool person once you got past her dreaminess. She was a very smart witch and could always cheer Ginny up when she was down.

Their 30th week had finally started and with that so to did even more checkups. Every one was doing well. Much to the healer's delight. Professor Manger was there during their last check up taking notes on how the babies were doing and the teens as well. When they were done she led them up to the room of requirement for their parenting class. They put the babies in their cribs and sat down with Christiana.

"Well how are you all feeling?"

"Tired" they all answered in unison.

"You have one more week of your project to go. I must say you all are doing very well. I always thought that you would do well but never did I believe that you would do so well in such a short time. Most parents take a few days to adjust to schedules and routines but you four seem to have it down from day one."

"Thank you but we are doing so well because we are working together and accepting help from who ever can give it." Harry said quickly.

"Yes but that is why you are doing so well. Most don't want help they think that they should be able to do it all on their own."

They continued to talk about the week's events and the future. Harry was feeling more confident and more secure.

"Now you have one more week of this project. But we have decided that on Friday when you come to class we will be concluding your projects a few days early so that you can get some sleep and study in for your O.W.L.S that start on Monday. Yes Miss Granger you will know the results on Friday." Christiana told them.

With a few last remarks they were released to go on to bed. Tiredly the teens trudged all the way up to the Gryffindor Tower. Harry sat down on the sofa in the common room. He smiled at Ginny as she sat down next to him. The babies still in their prams. Neville was there too. He looked up and smiled at the two of them. Hermione headed on upstairs with her babies after sneaking a kiss with Ron. Ron sat down for a while before deciding to turn in. Neville helped Harry upstairs with his babies and even helped him put them to bed.

The week went by quickly and all to soon it was Thursday. The day for Harry had been fairly good he was having a few issues with having to go frequently to the bathroom but beyond that it was quiet. His classes were going well and the professors seemed to have gotten used to having the babies there.

Draco Malfoy was having a horrible night. He couldn't get to sleep. He had received a letter that morning from his dear old conniving father and one from his mother. He pulled them out and quietly went to the Slytherin common room. After making sure that he was alone he pulled his father's letter to reread it.

_Draco,_

_This is very important. The Dark Lord has orders for you. He needs Harry Potter's babies. You are to take them as soon as you are able after their birth. And then bring them to Malfoy Manor where the Dark Lord waits._

_Remember what an honor it is to serve the dark Lord. It is your duty to your pure blood to do this. You must remember your family honor. _

_Honorably,_

_Your Father._

Draco shook his head as he picked up his mother's letter. He hoped that it would help his confusion. He looked again to make sure he was alone and then started to read his mother's letter.

_My Dear Son,_

_I know you have received a letter from your father regarding the wishes from the Dark Lord. Now you know I rarely go against your father's wishes. Even though our pureblood is important. We must not hurt innocent babies. Take your father's letters to Dumbledore immediately. Ask him if he can protect you as well as you will not be able to come home if you do. _

_I know it is hard to ask you to decide between following your father's wishes and doing something that may separate us forever. But my son I would prefer to think of you safe and doing what is right then being here in Danger and following the Dark Lord. I only am thinking of your safety. _

_Your Mother,_

_Narcissa_

_P.S please destroy this letter after you have shown both to Dumbledore._

Draco grimaced a bit as he tried to make a decision. He couldn't talk to any of his friends and his head of house was definitely out for this one. He thought about it and decided to talk to McGonagall first. She was the one person that he knew would be completely fair about it and listen. He quickly exited his common room and made his way to McGonagall's rooms. He kept watching for any one patrolling the hall. But luckily he made it all the way with out being seen. He knocked on her door and hoped she wouldn't give him detention. As he stood there shaking he heard quick footfalls behind the door. He moved back a little as the door opened. McGonagall looked curiously at him before she spoke.

"Mr. Malfoy what on earth could you possibly need at this time of night?"

"I need to talk to you. It's really important. I can't talk to Professor Snape. I know that I can trust you."

"Ok please join me in my office." She said leading him into her office. She took her seat and suggested that he take a seat across from her. "Now would you care to tell me what you need to talk about?"

Draco pulled out the letters. "I received these from my parents and I'm not sure what to do."

"Let me read them and I might be able to help you." She said as Draco handed them to her. He watched as she read the parchments. She looked at him with sympathy. "Well Draco I honestly think you should show them to Dumbledore but it is your decision."

"Professor I know it should be an easy decision. I should say no to my father and go into hiding or something but I don't know I still want him to love me. Is that stupid?"

"No Draco it isn't stupid to want your parents love and respect."

"But at the same time I can't do what he is asking me. I can be rude to Potter and say mean things to his friends even call people names but I can't kidnap babies. As much as I love my mother I think I do need to do the right thing even if I never see her again."

"Draco if you will follow me I'll take you to the head master now if you wish."

"Yes Ma'am"

The two headed out of the office. McGonagall led the way with Draco following nervously. He knew he had to do the right thing or he would regret it for the rest of his life. The pair finally arrived at the headmasters' office and McGonagall wok him immediately. Draco quickly explained the situation and handed the letters over to the headmaster. Albus read both quickly before turning his thoughtful gaze on Draco.

"Draco you are quite a brave young man to decide to do the right thing and tell me about this. I will find some where for you to go for your protection. Now I think we will have to go get Harry so that he is told about the situation." Dumbledore said nodding towards McGonagall who immediately left to get Harry. Twenty minutes later she returned with a tired Harry. Albus asked him to sit down and explained about the problem.

"Professor is there any thing we can do to protect Mrs. Malfoy?" Harry asked causing Draco to look in shock at him.

"Harry we will try. That is all I can do is promise to try." Albus said quietly.

"Why do you want to save my mother?" Draco asked.

"Draco, she obviously has a heart underneath her hard outward appearance and the fact that she would put her life in danger to send you that letter and that she would willingly separate herself from you proves that she has good in her. She has risked her life to save my babies who aren't even born yet we owe her no less than to attempt to try to save her." Harry said looking Draco straight in the eye. "And Draco I don't believe that you are so much like your father as you seemed before. The fact that you would put these babies before your relationship with your family gives me hope that even you have a redeeming value with in you. I know that you and I will never be able to be best friends but I hope that maybe someday we could be friends."

"Really Harry, Do you think we could?" Draco asked.

"I really do Draco." Harry said then turning to Dumbledore and McGonagall who stood there with tears in her eyes. "Do you think we could lure her out of the manor and kidnap her some how?"

"I don't' know if the Voldemort even allows them to leave." Dumbledore said.

"We could ask Snape I mean Professor Snape." Harry said.

"Minerva please go get Severus." Dumbledore as she left quickly. "Harry that was a good idea I have no idea why I didn't think of that myself." They waited quietly for the potions master to enter. Soon the door opened and Professor McGonagall led a very disturbed Severus Snape into the office.

Harry all of a sudden had the sudden urge to use the rest room. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Finally not able to sit any longer he cleared his throat. "Ahem, Professor Dumbledore is there a restroom I could use nearby."

"Yes Harry follow me." Dumbledore said as he rose. After seeing Harry struggling he came over and gave him a helping hand and then led him into his own chambers to his bathroom. Harry entered the bathroom that was ornately decorated. He quickly did what he had to do and after washing his hands hurried to rejoin the meeting. While he was gone Dumbledore had filled Severus in on what was happening. Harry sat down in his seat again and with in minutes he was starting to fall asleep in his chair. He could hear the conversation as if it was in a different world. Draco was the only one who seemed to notice and decided to say something.

"Professors Maybe Harry should head on up back to bed. He is falling asleep in his chair and it is nearing daybreak." Draco said drawing the professors' gaze to the two young men who was sitting there.

"Oh of course you two may go on back to bed and I will personally tell your other professors that you will not be in classes today." The Headmaster said as McGonagall woke Harry and sent him up stairs. Draco walked Harry to his common room entrance and then hurried to his own. Harry quietly trudged up to his dorm room as he approached it he could hear the babies crying in anger and urgent pleas for them to stop. He entered to find Seamus and Neville with his two and Ron trying to calm down John. Harry apologized and quickly took Lily from Seamus with in minutes she was quiet and back to sleep. Once she was put into her basinet He did the same with James. Seamus and Neville sighed gratefully.

"Hey Mate where have you been all night?" Ron asked as he started gathering his things for a quick shower.

"I'll tell you about it after I've had some sleep. I am not going to classes today. I've been up all night."

"Ok Mate get some rest. I'll check on you when I've got a free period." Ron said.

"Thanks" Harry replied as he fell asleep. Harry slept for what seemed forever only getting up long enough to feed and change the babies. As the evening started to fall he awoke to some one shaking his bed. Slowly he opened his eyes to see Ron standing over him.

"What time is it?" Harry asked groggily.

"It's five now. Professor Dumbledore asked me to have you go to his office. He said you would know why." Ron said obviously hoping that Harry would fill him in.

"Thanks mate. Um could you give me a hand here?" Harry said as he struggled to sit up. Ron helped him sit up and then stand up. "I'll explain when I get back."

Harry slowly made his way to the head masters office. He muttered the password and headed up the stairs. By the time he got to the top he was muttering about how there was too many stairs in the castle. As he neared the door he could hear the voices of an emotional woman and a young boy. He slowly opened the door so not to disturb any one to see a blond woman sitting near the fire with Draco. He stood by the door listening to the conversation.

"Draco I still don't understand why the order would bother to save me." Narcissa said through her tears. Draco looked at his mother desperately not knowing what to say.

"Mrs. Malfoy I think I can answer your question. They helped you simply because I asked them too." Harry said tiredly. Everyone in the room turned to see him. Dumbledore quickly produced a comfortable chair for him to sit in. Harry sat down near the Malfoy's and looked into the woman's emotional eyes.

"Why?" She asked staring into his green eyes as if trying to decipher if he was telling the truth.

"Because by what you wrote to Draco you basically did for your son and my babies what my mother did for me. I would give anything had anyone had been able to save my mum." Harry said calmly.

"I don't see how it is the same." She said quietly.

"This is how I see it. If anyone would have found out about the letter you sent you would have been killed for betraying Voldemort. But you loved Draco enough to send the letter knowing that you would never see him again. You proved by that that you too knows what Voldemort knows not. You can love. You are willing to die for the one you love. I asked the order to save you because Draco doesn't deserve to lose the one parent that loves him enough to go against the dark lord as you all call him. Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes Mr. Potter."

"Mrs. Malfoy please just call me Harry. Do you have any intentions on returning to Voldemort?" Harry asked honestly.

"No Harry. When I saw Draco with the headmaster and as they explained what was going on I decided that I was not going to ever leave Draco. I will go anywhere I need to so that I can stay safe for him." Narcissa said looking Harry straight into his eyes. He nodded and smiled in recognition of her truthful answer.

"Professor is there anyway we can help her further?" Harry asked.

"I think I have a few ideas on the matter that will work. Now I'm going to send you and Draco on down to dinner. You both have helped as much as you are able too."

Draco helped Harry out of his chair and walked with him to the Great Hall. As they walked towards the door Harry could hear the crying of some very unhappy babies. He rushed in as fast he could waddle into the great hall to find everyone surrounding the teens and their projects. Lily and James would not stop crying and had gotten the others crying as well. Ron looked up at him angrily.

"Could someone conjure me a rocking chair?" Harry asked. Professor McGonagall quickly complied. Harry took Lily in one arm and James in the other and he started rocking them and quietly singing to them. Soon they were fast asleep and Harry was almost following. Neville took James while Fred took Lily and both placed them in their carriages.

"Sorry I'm so late. I will explain as soon as we are alone." Harry said quietly to Ron and Hermione. Finally they were able to eat.

Dumbledore sat looking at Narcissa kindly. "I would like to call a few people who will be able to assist us in this matter. But I do not believe you will feel very comfortable with this."

"Who do you suggest?"

"I have very recently met your half sister Christiana. In fact she is teaching here now. I would like to invite her as well as your sister Andromeda and your cousin Sirius. I believe that we could come up with a plan to keep you and Draco safe." Albus said confidently.

"How soon will they be here?" She asked.

"Christiana will be here any moment and Andromeda and Sirius with in the hour." he answered her. A quiet knock on the door stirred them from their conversation. Albus quickly strode to the door to answer it. Christiana entered the office and took one look at the woman sitting in front of the desk.

"Narcissa what on earth are you doing here?" the newcomer asked nervously.

"Christiana do not be alarmed at your sisters appearance here at Hogwarts all things will be revealed as soon as the two others make there appearance." Just as Dumbledore finished talking the floo network sprung to life and Andromeda entered followed by Sirius and for some reason unknown to everyone Remus and Tonks after them.

"Well I guess we should get this meeting underway but may I ask why you are here Remus, Dora?" Dumbledore asked.

"I asked them to come. And they would like to see Harry if they might." Sirius said.

"Very Well." Dumbledore said and then began the long explanation to the sisters and cousin.

Harry had finally finished his tale to his friends. They sat quietly for a moment. Hermione was the first to speak. "Harry you look exhausted. Are you sure you don't want to take a nap since the babies are napping?"

"I think I will. By the way what day is it?" Harry asked.

"Friday. Oh it's the last day of our project. We have our parenting class tonight." Hermione answered. Harry nodded as he laid down on his bed and fell asleep instantly. Ron gave him a worried look.

"He has got to take care of himself more. He's exhausting himself over all of this." He said.

"I know Ron." Hermione said as she gathered her twins in their carriers and left for her own dorm. "Make sure you wake him for class in a hour." she said just before she left.

"Well now that is settled why don't Andromeda take Narcissa to your cottage Christiana. Maybe we could have Blake accompany them and set up some wards." Dumbledore said. "Christiana I would like you to stay with me while we have a chat with Sirius, Remus and Dora here."

Christiana sent a patronus to her husband and twenty minutes later he arrived. He hugged his wife and with his sister in laws headed out to the cottage.

"OK I don't know how much you know about Harry but he is in an awkward position. I do believe you may have noticed at the battle at the ministry that Harry and his friends Ron and Hermione and Ron's sister Ginny is all pregnant. It was due to a prank gone horribly amiss." Dumbledore said quietly.

"Yes I noticed. I had thought I would have gotten a few letters from him but I haven't heard from him since." Sirius said as the other two nodded grimly.

"Sirius I think you have to try to see things from his perspective. He is a guy. Guys aren't supposed to get pregnant. He has been struggling with all of this. He is terrified. He is afraid that everyone will just see him as a freak his mother's sisters family has always thought him. He is afraid to open that door to you for fear you'll slam it shut on him." Christiana said as Sirius started to interrupt she held her hand up to stop him. "My dear cousin let me finish. I know that you would never do that. But it isn't easy for him to believe. He is facing becoming a parent when he has never had any example really of how to be one. That is not your fault at all. But you must try to understand how confused he is. And to say that this pregnancy hasn't been an easy one is an understatement. He is having twins and has had several complications."

"I didn't think of any of that. What can I do to help?" Sirius asked.

"Be supportive. Listen if he needs to talk. Don't compare him to his dad right now. Don't pressure him. But most of all just love him. That is what he needs the most." She said with a smile. "Headmaster would it be ok if these three maybe went into our class tonight?"

Dumbledore nodded with a smile. "That is exactly what I was about to propose." He then got up and activated the interfloo network and took them to the room of requirement where the three quests would be waiting for Harry and the others to arrive.

The small group of over loaded teens made their way to the room of requirement. They quickly entered as the door appeared and gasped as they saw their visitors sitting in their rocking chairs. Harry turned slightly away as a tear trailed down his face. Sirius saw it and hurried out of his seat throwing his arms around the distraught teen.

"It's ok. Harry I'm here for you. I love you." Sirius said quietly into Harry's ear. Harry struggled to regain composure. "I'm sorry Sirius. You must be so ashamed that I'm your godson."

"Harry how can you think that? I've never been so proud of you as I am now. Not may teens your age could be so responsible or still do the things you have done. I will never be ashamed of you now or ever." Sirius said leading him to a rocking chair and then he conjured one for himself.

Christiana smiled as she announced the start of class. "Please put the babies in the cribs and I shall deactivate them." The teens quickly complied and was soon sitting in their rocking chairs waiting for her to tell them how they did.

"You all did very well. In fact I'm going to forgo formalities and tell you that you all passed with flying colors. I was very impressed with your behavior. Now for this lesson we will be discussing the future. As you know it is customary in the wizarding world to give your child or children godparents. I would like to start a discussion on who you would like to pick for your children's Godparents."

"Ron would you go first please." she said when no one spoke.

"I was thinking of asking my brother Fred to be God father and well I was thinking about Hermione for God Mother." Ron said blushing.

"That is very good thinking. Now for you Harry and Hermione you can chose the same for both of your babies or you can pick a different set for each baby. While you two think about it Ginny did you have any ideas?"

"My brother George and my best friend Luna Lovegood."

"Again excellent choices. Now how about you Hermione?"

"Well for my daughter Hope I was thinking Ron and Ginny and for Heath I was thinking of Percy and Tonks."

"Interesting choice. Now how about you Harry."

"I was thinking for James I would ask Neville and Luna and for Lily I would like to ask if it is ok with Ron and Ginny that is of asking Arthur and Molly Weasley."

"Harry it's fine with me." Ginny said with a smile. Ron beamed as he nodded. "Mum will go spare of this." He said with a gentle laugh.

"Now can you all tell me the reasons behind your choices?" Christiana asked cautiously.

Ron looked up and was the first to speak. "I chose Fred and Hermione because Fred will teach them how to joke and not take life so seriously but Hermione will show him how to take things serious when he needs to." Professor Manger nodded.

"Well I chose Ron and Ginny for some of the same reasons for Hope. I know they will teach her how to have fun but still get her studies done. But more over Ginny can help her deal with having a brother. And Ron can help her at those times when her brother is being a bit of a prat. I chose Percy and Tonks because they are different as night and day and it would be best for my son to have that kind of balance." Hermione said.

"I chose George and Luna because I think they would take care of Madison the way I would want them too. Simple as that." Ginny announced. Everyone looked at Harry who seemed to be struggling with thoughts to big for expression.

After several minutes he finally spoke. "I chose the people I did because they are the type of people I wished I had had when I was younger. I know my God father" he said looking at Sirius briefly before going on. "And I mean no disrespect because you are a wonderful godfather I just wish I could know you better than I do. I love you and that is what I want for my children for them to have someone they can love. Neville is a great guy he just needs encouragement and I know that he can help my son understand that if he fails at something he is still loved and Luna can help him understand that just because some one is different doesn't mean they are any less important than anyone else. For my daughter I chose The Weasely's because they can teach her the value of being loved for who you are not what you have. I want to know that my children have what I never got until I was eleven a loving home."

Sirius looked at him as if seeing him for the first time. He got up and walked briskly over to his Godson and threw his arms around him. "I know you love me Harry. I wish I could be there for you more than I am. But I want you to know that no matter what I will be there when you need me."

"I hope that you aren't mad because I decided not to ask you to be godparent to my son." Harry said.

"Harry I can't be mad about that. You have made a wise decision." Sirius said proudly as he went back to his seat.

"Well now what I want you to do is to ask those you wish to be Godparents to be Godparents. I also want you to write them a letter describing how you would want your children raised if something should happen. We will also within the next few weeks be making wills out. Just in case mind you." Christiana said just before she released them.

Harry spent a little time with Remus and Sirius before leaving for the dorms He was exhausted. Harry bade the girls good night and lumbered up the stairs to his dorm leaving Ron and the girls staring after him.

"I'm worried about Harry." Ginny said quietly as she sat down.

"I know so am I. I am really worried how he is going to handle it when our families get here. They will be here in a bout a week and two days." Hermione said. Ron mutely nodded not knowing how to respond to his own worries that were just voiced.

"Maybe we should talk to Christiana or maybe write Mum." Ron finally voiced out loud.

"Well how about I write Mum and you and Hermione talk with Christiana and maybe even McGonagall." Ginny suggested. The others quickly nodded. Soon they too was feeling the effects of their busy day and headed off to bed themselves.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Saturday morning soon came upon the sleeping teens. Hermione got up as quickly as she could and used the loo. She got dressed and took her quills and parchment down to the empty common room. She wanted to write the letters to her children's Godparents as soon as possible. She set off writing her first letter and completed it before Ginny arrived with her parchment and quills.

"Good Morning Ginny" Hermione said barely looking up. "You going to start writing your letters to the God Parents?"

"After I write to Mum." Ginny said as she stretched her arm before starting to write. Ginny wrote for the longest time before stopping and reading it back to herself.

Harry had been awake and up for two hours. He had decided to go down to the great hall and work on his letters. As he starts his third attempt for the first letter he started to think about his own dead parents and started thinking how much he needed his mum at that moment. He didn't hear anyone enter the Great Hall.

Severus Snape had followed Harry when he seen him heading into the great hall. He noticed as Harry became more distraught at he tried to write something. Severus stood in the shadows where he couldn't be spotted. He looked again and thought he had seen Potter wipe a tear from his eye. "must be feeling sorry for himself." Snape thought to himself as he strode over to the boy.

"Well well well what do we have here? Are we having a bit of a pity party Potter?" Snape said sneering at Harry.

"No Sir" Harry said trying not to sniff.

"Well then why are you crying?" Snape said in triumph.

"You wouldn't understand." Harry said in a barely audible voice.

"What do you believe your child's mind to be superior to an adults brain when it comes to understanding?" Snape asked angrily.

Dumbledore and some of the other professors had entered the great hall just as Severus asked his angry question. He motioned Blake Manger over and whispered to him to keep anyone else from entering. Professor Manger nodded at the headmaster and squeezed his wife's shoulder as he passed her.

Up in the common room Hermione started to read Ginny's letter to her parents about Harry.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Hi How are you? We are all doing well for the most part. Hermione and Harry are getting larger than me and Ron but I think that is normal. Madame Pomphrey doesn't seem to be too concerned. Ron and I can't wait to see you both._

_Harry is doing well as I said but we are worried about his reaction to everything. Ron, Hermione and I think it's going to be hard for him to see us and the Grangers all together and he doesn't have his family around him. I know you consider him apart of the family but I'm sure it's not the same as having your own parent there. I have been trying to see things from his point of view. But I have to admit that it isn't easy for me to do. I've never known what it was like to not have some one there for me._

_The point of this was to ask you for advice. How can we help him see that he isn't alone? How do we keep him from feeling he is taking someone from us if you are their for him as well?_

_Well I think I'll stop this now before I get to tired to go to breakfast. _

_Love ya,_

_Ginny_

Hermione nodded as she told Ginny to send the letter.

Harry looked up at Professor Snape with a look of misery that Severus had never seen.

"Sir it's not that My mind is superior than anyone's it's just Not many have been in my position. How many 15 year old Wizards do you know that was pregnant? Not many I know Hermione and I looked it up. So that is why I'm having some trouble with it." Harry said calmly. Everyone was surprised that he was so calm.

"That is true. Not many have been in your situation. But I fail to see where that has anything to do with your behavior today?" He sneered.

"Professor It has everything to do with it. I am scared ok? And right now I really miss my parents. Especially my Mum. I am alone no matter what you may think. No one is there to hold my hand or hug me and tell me that it's going to be ok." Harry said looking up at Snape.

"Alone I think not. Surely your Aunt would come and be with her beloved little Harry?"

"Her BELOVED You have got to have me confused me with some one else." Harry said in disbelief.

"Come now we all know you are treated like the little spoiled brat you are."

"Spoiled?!? Yeah everyone who is spoiled gets treated like I do. I could only wish I was spoiled. You have no idea what I've been through." Harry fumed.

"Well how about you enlighten me on how wrong I am and I shall judge for myself." Snape said with a angry look.

"From the time I was put into their home they have done nothing but make me unwelcome in their home. By the time I was four I was out weeding the garden, By five I could cook a half decent breakfast. I could clean the entire house in a day by the time I was seven. The hard work they made me do was nothing compared to the punishments and downgrading I received on a daily basis. I didn't know I had a name until I started primary school. I thought I was just called BOY or YOU or even worse FREAK. I was always reminded that I was worthless to everyone and that I was a waste of space and a burden that they had to endure." Harry said slowly getting to his feet. His voice remained steady as he looked the grown man in his face.

"They never spoke of my parents except for the one time they told me that they had died in a car crash and not to ask questions. That was one of the first rules in that house for me. Don't ask any questions. Just do what your told. And even when I did exactly what they told me it was never good enough. When I was younger I slept in the cupboard under the stairs on a thin mattress. I remember when I was young when I asked a question or didn't weed the garden fast enough or burnt the bacon I would be thrown in my cupboard and locked in with no food for days. Sometimes if they were mad enough Uncle Vernon would beat me until I bled and couldn't even stand. They never once protected me from Dudley who's favorite game was Harry hunting in which he would beat me up. When I wasn't locked in my cupboard I would work. Aunt Petunia would make sure I had bread and cheese with a bit of water for lunch and for supper I would get small portions and never seconds."

Several teachers looked and the headmaster in shock that he would allow the boy to live like that.

"For eleven years I dealt with it dreaming of the day when someone would come and take me away from it. Then I received my letter from Hogwarts and I knew for nine months of the year I was going to be away from them. And I first learned the truth about what happened to my parents. I thought finally I would be accepted. Then I met you sir. I could tell from the first day that you hated me and I couldn't figure out why. You didn't even know me. But then I found out that you hated my dad. I didn't know why. I never knew my dad. You never gave me a chance to show you I was different. Heck I never knew if I was like him or my mum. Right from the start you ridiculed me as my Aunt and Uncle has done." Harry said as He felt Snape get into his mind but he did not resist. Harry wanted Snape to see everything.

"I know now why you hated my dad or at least part of it. I know he wasn't always nice to you. But like I told you before I never knew him so I took all the wonderful stories that people here told me about him and I clung to them. Not wanting anything to tarnish him in my mind. I wanted to be the son of some noble person. I was afraid that my aunt might have been right. And any negative thing you said just made me more afraid. I understand that I may not have always shown you the respect that your position in the school but certainly you could see how hard it has been for me to show you the respect when every time I see you I'm reminded just how worthless I am in most peoples eyes it seems. As I am a painful reminder of mistreatment to you. You are the same for me." Harry said finally broke their connection by looking away.

Severus stood there in silence as he thought about what he had seen inside this young mans head. He saw all the memories and he was ashamed to realize that all this time he was telling the truth about his past. Minerva shot Professor Dumbledore an angry look before going to Harry and leading him to a seat. Harry looked as if he was about to pass out.

"Poppy I think you better come have a look." Minerva said looking up at the healer. Madame Pomphrey hurried over and did a quick scan with her wand. She shook her head a little.

"I think we should get him up to the hospital wing I want to do a complete work up on him. I think he is ok but I want to be sure." The healer said. "Harry do you think you can walk?"

Harry looked at her with exhausted eyes. Snape didn't wait for an answer. He quickly picked Harry up and carried him swiftly out of the Great Hall and up the stairs. It was still quite early so the halls wasn't filled with students yet. Soon he entered followed by the healer who started rushing around getting a screen put up. Severus left the hospital wing and headed down to his own rooms he had a lot to think about.

In the great hall Dumbledore was sitting in his chair in deep conversation with Christiana and Minerva. They were discussing what to do next. Obviously they could not send him back to privet drive ever again. Blood wards or no blood wards the house simply wasn't acceptable. Albus felt ashamed of his decision that he had defended when others had tried to tell him was going on. They thought of various places that Harry could go permanently. Sirius' was out even though he was Harry's Godfather the house wouldn't be safe for the baby's as they grew. Remus' was out because he was always out on missions for the order. The Grangers being Muggles made them an unwise solution. It seemed as if the Weasely's would be the best choice. Albus agreed to contact them as soon as possible about the situation. Even though this was what He knew was going to happen in the first place he didn't tell the others that. Besides Molly and Arthur needed to know what all was going on with the young man they were taking in.

Poppy sighed. Harry and the babies were doing fine. Harry was sleeping finally. He was stressing himself out and obviously wasn't sleeping as much as he should. He wouldn't tell her why but she had a feeling that what she had witnessed in the Great Hall was only part of it. She thought about it for a bit before deciding that she should ask Professor McGonagall about talking to Ron, Hermione and Ginny. She needed to find out what was wrong to help him before something happened to him.

Hermione waddled down the staircase on her way to the Great Hall. Ron was waiting for Ginny who was just getting dressed. She had finished her letters and also got one finished to her parents. As Hermione finally descended the last stair she was shocked to see Professor Snape rush out of the Great Hall carrying a barely awake Harry followed by Madame Pomphrey. She hurried back up the stairs as fast as she could without getting too winded in search of Ron and Ginny. As she ascended the staircase her mind whirled around thinking of all the things that could be happening to Harry now.

As she reached the Gryffindor common room tears started flowing freely down her cheeks. Immediately entering the room she saw Ron and Ginny along with Fred and George. They all jumped as they saw her distraught face.

"Hermione what happened?" Ginny asked in a scared voice.

"Harry, It's Harry. Professor Snape just carried him out of the great hall with Madame Pomphrey following. He didn't look like he was awake." Hermione said as they made her sit down.

"Hermione after you catch your breath and calm down a bit we will all walk down to the hospital wing and check on him. But you'll not be any help to him if you get yourself laid up too." Fred said with his twin nodding in agreement. After what seemed like forever they finally made their way down the stairs. They were met half way down by Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Weasely, Miss Weasely, Miss Granger Harry has been taken to the hospital wing. Don't fret He and the babies are fine but we do have a problem that requires your assistance. If you will follow me we shall go on to the hospital wing." She said quickly. "Fred and George you may accompany if you wish."

With that said the rushed off behind the professor. Hermione could barely keep up with the professor but she kept trying. Finally they arrived in the hospital wing where Poppy, Albus and Molly and Arthur Weasely were all waiting for them. Ginny rushed up to hug her parents followed a bit slower by Ron and the twins.

"Fred and George could you sit with Harry while we talk to these three? He is asleep so please try not to wake him." Professor Dumbledore asked kindly.

"Yes sir." Fred said. After the twins were behind the screen the remaining group sat down on the surrounding beds for their discussion.

"Ron, Can you tell us if Harry has been sleeping at all? He is suffering from exhaustion. The babies are ok but won't be for long if it continues." Madame Pomphrey asked.

"I know he lays down to sleep when I do or even before but he has been up and gone a lot before I even get up. When I ask about it he says he's just been off thinking." Ron said honestly.

"Does he ever tell you what is on his mind?" Minerva asked calmly. The teens just shook their heads wishing they had asked more questions.

"But we are worried about him. Mum I wrote you a letter this morning but I haven't sent it off yet. Here it's in my bag let me get it for you." Ginny said as she started digging it all out. Quickly she handed it over to her mum and her mum read it out loud.

"_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Hi How are you? We are all doing well for the most part. Hermione and Harry are getting larger than me and Ron but I think that is normal. Madame Pomphrey doesn't seem to be too concerned. Ron and I can't wait to see you both._

_Harry is doing well as I said but we are worried about his reaction to everything. Ron, Hermione and I think it's going to be hard for him to see us and the Grangers all together and he doesn't have his family around him. I know you consider him apart of the family but I'm sure it's not the same as having your own parent there. I have been trying to see things from his point of view. But I have to admit that it isn't easy for me to do. I've never known what it was like to not have some one there for me._

_The point of this was to ask you for advice. How can we help him see that he isn't alone? How do we keep him from feeling he is taking someone from us if you are their for him as well?"_

"Do you know for sure that that is what he is worried about?" Arthur asked slightly shaken.

"Well knowing Harry and how he thinks, we are fairly sure that is why he so worried. Plus he has to be missing his own Mum. We are afraid that he could shut us all out after you all come well." Hermione said with Ron and Ginny nodding beside her.

"That is absolutely crazy. Why would he do that?" Molly said in shock.

"Mum He's going to think he is taking you away from us when we need you too. I know it's partly my fault that he even remotely feels that way. With how jealous I've been of him at times." Ron said blushing.

"Jealous of Mr. Potter?" A voice behind them said in shock and anger. "surely you know his life story why would you even think to be jealous of him?"

They all spun around to see a very angry Severus Snape.

"Professor we only know what we suspect. Harry doesn't even tell us about his life with the Muggles." Ron said trying to defend himself.

Snape said nothing and sat down next to Minerva in shock. "You'll have to excuse me I'm a bit thrown by the revelations I received this morning by Mr. Potter. Albus I think they should all know about this. If they are to help him they must truly grasp what is going on?"

"Severus I think that you may be correct. I do not believe that Harry will open up to them at this time."

The group continued talking together for quite a while. Finally they came to a few decisions on how to deal with all of this. Harry would be living with the Weasley's permanently. Not only would Molly and Arthur be coming to the school in two weeks but their older two boys as well. It was important that they did this as a family and included Harry. There would be a baby shower after the O.W.L.S as well. Molly and Arthur was going to have a talk with Harry as well. And they would find some one who would hold his hand if he had the babies at the same time as Ron and Ginny so he wouldn't feel like he was taking anyone from those who needed them most. After all that the Weasely's left and Ron and Hermione along with Ginny waited to see Harry.

The hours went by and Harry didn't wake up. They all took turns sitting with him. Neville and Luna came down after classes with the work they had missed and sat with Harry too. It was late that night when Harry finally started to wake up. Ginny was sitting by his side wide awake. She moved her chair closer to him.

"Ginny, Where am I?" Harry asked.

"The hospital wing. You are exhausted. Harry you haven't been sleeping have you?" She whispered.

"I try but I wake up after a few hours and can't fall back to sleep." Harry admitted.

"Why haven't you told anyone? Harry you are pregnant you have to think about the babies now."

"I know I think about them all the time. I just have trouble sleeping."

"You know you can tell me why. You don't have too but it might help."

"I don't know I just miss them so much. I'm scared I don't have them with me." Harry said avoiding the word parent as if that would dull the longing he felt for them.

"Oh Harry I wish I could help you. But you have to know you aren't alone in this. We will be beside you through it all." Ginny said rubbing his hand.

Harry shut his eyes fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. Ginny said nothing but continued rubbing his hand. As they sat there they heard a soft cough behind them and looking up saw Severus standing there with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Excuse me Miss Weasely but may I talk to Harry a bit alone?" he asked in a forced tone.

Ginny looked at Harry questionably and at Harry's small nod she rose and said "of course Professor. I'll just go let the others know that he is awake for the time being and that he is in conference with someone." She smiled encouragingly at Harry and left briskly.

Severus sat down in the seat that Ginny had just left and after a long sigh he spoke. "Mr. Potter may I call you Harry?" after waiting a second for Harry to nod he continued. "Harry you have given me more to think about then I thought at first possible. I have always tried to see the worst in you. I have judged you in many ways that I now know to be false. Yes in many ways you are just like your father. But I never tried to see your mother in you for the pain it would cause me is great let me assure you. But I should have. I should have been more open minded about you. For that I am truly sorry."

"Harry I have held on to the old resentment of your father for far to long and it was slowly poisoning me. Yes he was cruel to me but today I actually sat down and thought Was I any better to him? Or to his son? And to be honest with myself. I often brought his cruelty on my self and I have often been cruel to you. For that I must apologize and only hope that you can show more forgiveness than I have been able to in my life." Snape concluded looking down at his hands.

Harry sat for a few minutes digesting what the potions professor had said. Could he forgive the man who reminded him every day of his Uncle Vernon? Was he strong enough to do that? But it would be what his mother would have wanted. Deep down he knew that. He didn't even have to know her to know that she would not want him to hold onto his anger any longer.

"Professor I forgive you. My mum wouldn't want me too hold on to this anger anymore than she would want you to hold on to your pain. If it's not to much to ask Could you tell me more about my Mum?" Harry finally asked with his tears finally falling.

They talked for hours until Harry finally fell asleep again. Severus sat with him for several more hours making sure he slept well. Finally after he felt sure of Harry's sleeping through the night he left for his own quarters.

The next morning was the morning before their O.W.L.S started. Harry was finally was let out after the group had their 31st week check ups. Everyone was fine. The babies were all growing. Madame Pomphrey went over what they should expect this week. Harry started to feel excited again. They all went upstairs to their dorm room and they started studying for their test that started the next day. Several hours went by and finally Harry gave up. He sat down on the couch with Ginny and watched her knit. She had already made a blanket and some booties and a bonnet and was now working on a sweater. Harry quickly asked her to teach him and after conjuring some more yarn and needles went to work on a blanket for one of his. An hour later he finished it as Ron came over and joined him. Quietly Hermione taught Ron and the group went on knitting for an hour or more. Harry had made both babies a blanket and had started on booties. Ron had managed a blanket and had restarted on booties three times. The girls looked on with pride at their handy work.

Harry decided that he wanted to get up and go for a short walk. He struggled to get up but couldn't. Hermione tried to get up as well and found that she too could not move out of the spot. Ron and Ginny tried to get up but fell back into their seats.

"Oh Great now we are all stuck." Harry sighed frustrated. "How are we going to get out of this?"

"Well maybe someone will come in soon." Ginny said hopefully. Harry groaned at the thought of having to wait for Merlin knew how long.

"Hermione do you have an idea of how we could get some help?" Ron asked.

"I don't …Wait a minute Harry could you send your patronus to McGonagall?" She said with a smile.

"Yeah but I don't know how to make it talk or anything."

"It wouldn't have too. She would see it is yours and would get worried and come looking." Hermione said quite pleased with her self.

Harry sent off his patronus quickly and hoped that it would work. Several minutes later they could hear noises coming from outside the portrait. Harry looked towards the door hopefully as it opened and Professor McGonagall rushed in followed by the headmaster and the healer.

"Harry are you all right? What about the rest of you?" the flustered woman asked in panic as the healer rushed around them.

"We're all fine we are just stuck in these seats. We didn't know what else to do." Harry said suddenly rethinking everything. "I'm sorry we bothered you."

"Harry if you need help all you need to do is ask. Here let me give you all a hand. I am sure you all are getting sore." Professor McGonagall said.

Harry and Ginny walked the grounds all afternoon and just before dinner met up with Ron and Hermione outside the great hall. Dinner went by quickly and before anyone could move the Headmaster stood and requested that all fifth years remain in the great hall. After everyone else left they all moved closer to the front. After a few minutes the headmaster cleared his throat and began to speak.

"As you all know tomorrow after breakfast you will all start your O.W.L.S. Now the ministry have decided to change things a bit. You will be taking all of your written tests on Monday and Tuesday and finish them up on Wednesday morning. They will start after breakfast and go until lunch and then restart after lunch until just before dinner. You will all complete the compulsory courses on Monday then on Tuesday you will be doing what ever extra courses that you have elected to take."

"On Wednesday Afternoon you will start your practical exams. And it will continue like the written tests until Friday night. Now if you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask."

When no one asked they all were dismissed. Harry led the group slowly up to the common room. With out a word they all went up to their dorm rooms and fell asleep. The next morning broke all to soon for them all. Slowly Harry managed to get himself up from bed. He was very uncomfortable. He noticed that most of the boys were still in bed. He glanced at the clock and realized that for the first time in a few weeks he had slept through the night. He was content with that fact. He quickly gathered his things for a quick shower. Fifteen minutes he exited the bathroom completely dressed and ready for his exams. Ron was just waking up when Harry started putting his things away.

After Ron finished getting ready they went down to the common room where they found the girls waiting for them. Slowly they made their way down to breakfast. They found their seats in the Great hall and started eating quickly. Several of the other fifth years and books and were cramming for the test. Harry, Ron and Hermione decided not to study more. They figured that if they didn't know it by now they never would. After they finished breakfast Professor Dumbledore asked fore everyone to leave and that the fifth years to go outside and wait to be called back in.

Harry and Ron stood with Hermione wishing they had chairs they could sit in while waiting. Hermione stood with her eyes closed rubbing her back. Harry leaned against the wall hoping they would finish in there soon. Ron just shuffled from one foot to another. After what seemed like days they were ushered back into the Great Hall. Each student looked for their seat that was marked. After listening to the rules they all began their first test.

The week went by in a similar pattern until they were finally over. Friday night they all fell into their beds exhausted and grateful it was over. Harry woke up on Saturday morning in a very chipper mood. That day the Weasely's and the Grangers would arrive. He felt very happy for Ron and Ginny along with Hermione but there was a part of him that still felt that pang of longing. He waited quietly for the bathroom. Ron had woke before he did and was in the bathroom. Ron exited the bathroom showered and dressed for the day. Harry went about gathering his things for the shower.

"what time will your family be arriving?" Harry asked.

"In about an hour. They want to spend as much time with us as they can."

"that good."

"Hey mate er you know that us includes you too right?"

"Oh yeah I know." Harry said quickly entering the bathroom. His shower felt so good on his aching back. All to soon he knew he had best get a move on. Knowing Mrs. Weasely she would have kittens if he wasn't there when she got there he thought with a smile. After dressing he reentered his dorm room to find Ron Hermione and Ginny all waiting for him. He deposited his things in his trunk and grabbing his wand followed the group down to the great hall. Ginny watched him as they ate looking for the haunted sadness that seemed to stalk him daily. Soon they all were done and was ushered by their head of house to the headmasters office. They noticed that their families had yet to arrive so they sat with McGonagall and Dumbledore talking about things that didn't matter until they saw the flame turn green. Just as Molly arrived the twins entered the office as well.

"whew thought we were going to miss them arriving." Fred said with a smile. Molly quickly stepped out of the way. Arthur soon followed. The two parents beamed at the kids in front of them. Bill stepped out of the fire only to be nearly trampled by Ginny and Ron. They hadn't saw each other in quite a while. Molly watched Harry look on with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. She sighed sadly. It had to be tough for him to see every one else surrounded by family when his was gone. Then Charlie stepped out and was surrounded by the family as well.

Harry felt a tear slide down his cheek and turned away in attempt to hide it but Molly saw and rushed over to him. He felt ashamed for feeling jealous of Ron and Ginny and above all ruining their family reunion by crying. As his tears started to flow freely he felt a gentle hug. He couldn't look up to see who it was. No one else said a word if they even noticed as everyone else was talking at the same time.

"Harry dear come have a seat." Molly said gently leading him to a chair away from everyone else. "It's ok you just cry it out. I'm here for you."

Hermione watched Molly taking care of Harry but said nothing. No one else seemed to notice. Quietly she cried as she watched her best friend break down. Ginny looked for her mum. She realized that she had yet gotten a hug from her. She looked around to see her mum holding Harry with tears streaming down his face. Suddenly she felt sad that she hadn't thought about how hard this would be for him. They had even talked about it. How could she have forgotten about it. She tapped on Ron's shoulder and pointed with her chin at his best friend. He looked and with a barely audible "Oh no" rushed to his mum and Harry's side followed by Ginny and Hermione. The others just watched as they calmly put their arms around Molly and Harry. No one spoke they just watched in awe of the four teens.

"Harry it's ok we are all here. Your not alone." Ron said quietly. Molly slipped away allowing the teens to tend to Harry. Once her mum left them Ginny flung her arms around him. In awe they watched as even Ron and Hermione backed slightly away. They could hear Ginny murmuring comforts to him.

"It's ok Harry. Shh it'll be ok."

"Ginny I miss them so much. I just want them here with me too." Harry said in a gravely voice.

"I know Love I know you do. I wish I could bring them back for you." Ginny said soothingly.

The rest of them looked questionably on the scene before them. Fred and George wasn't so shocked they were used to seeing the group calm each others fears.

"They have kind of been their own support group. Been like this since the first day and only gotten tighter since. Hermione and Ron has had absolutely no problems. Ginny has had that one scare but since then no trouble. Harry has had the most trouble. He was back in the hospital wing last week. But he's ok now. They just seem to know what to say to each other." George said to the family.

"Ron and Ginny they aren't to shaken up with all of this. They were at first but their fears have been laid to rest. Hermione was scared and upset for a while but she has calmed down and she isn't so scared anymore. Harry he's the one who needs us the most. He is terrified and worse than that he feels so alone. He's been missing his parents. Especially after we found out that you all were coming." Fred said sadly.

"What can we do to help?" Molly asked.

"Just be there. Talk with him. He needs a parent figure right now." Albus said. "He's a strong young man but right now he feels weak. He's realizing just what he doesn't have. He knew he didn't have it before but right now he needs them the most and they aren't here. Minerva and I along with some of the other professors have tried to help but there is only so much we can do."

Harry slowly gained his composure and with a sigh stood up shakily. Ron noticed and quickly stepped up putting his arm around his best friend helped him walk towards his family. Harry looked ashamed as he stepped closer to the Weasely's.

"I'm sorry I've ruined your reunion." he said quietly. Bill and Charlie looked at him in shock. They could not understand what would make the boy think that just because he missed his own parents that that would ruin anything.

"Harry You didn't ruin any thing." Arthur said giving him a gentle hug. "How have you been?"

"I've been good but I'm getting nervous."

"Quite understandable dear." Molly said softly. As the group talked quietly the door opened to reveal Severus Snape. He walked in and looked around embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Headmaster I forgot briefly about the reunion going on. I will come back later."

"Ahh Severus please stay this all will be over quite soon enough." the headmaster said kindly. Severus nodded and took a seat quietly talking to Professor McGonagall who was watching everything. They had been there for about twenty minutes when the door once again opened. Remus entered leading the awe struck Grangers inside. Mr. Granger was looking around wildly.

As he went about the room taking in all the sights much to his wife's embarrassment he came to a stop in front of Harry.

"Wow this place is so freaky." he said loudly swinging his hand to point at some odd thing. Severus watched Harry as Mr. Granger was walking around and saw the fear in the boys eyes as he watched. He felt a surge of panic as the word freaky came out of the mans mouth. He saw Harry flinch at the word and watched as he cowered in front of everyone as the mans hand came up. It never came close to him but he could feel the fear radiate over the young man that he was watching. Remus saw Severus watching with concern something in the room and he turned to look in the direction. His breath stopped as he watched Harry flinch then cower in reaction. He turned back to Severus and gave him a questioning look. The man simply nodded slightly.

No one else noticed as they were busy welcoming them. Remus and Severus both walked slowly over to Harry. The Weasely's were all talking with the Grangers animatedly so they could do so with out notice.

"Harry It's ok. No one is going to hurt you." Remus said kindly. Harry was shaking still. His heart was beating faster than when he played Quittich.

"Harry I need you to take some deep breaths and relax. You must calm yourself being upset could harm the babies." Severus said calmly. "Harry here let me take you to the hospital wing just to get you check over. I'll carry you just hold on."

Severus lifted Harry deftly and started to stride out of the room. Minerva looked on in shock as Remus approached her. "Severus has taken Harry to the hospital wing. He was panicking over something."

She merely nodded. Molly turned to ask Harry a question and was shocked to find him gone.

"Where is Harry?" she asked in a fearful voice. Every one turned to look.

"Severus has taken Mr. Potter to the hospital wing. He was badly shaken by something. We just wanted to make sure he was ok." Albus said. "Now if Ron, Ginny and Hermione could go check on him and send Severus back up here we can have that meeting we had discussed."

Ginny led the way down to the Hospital wing. They had met Severus on their way down from the office so they didn't need to worry about that. When they entered the hospital wing the healer promptly told them that Harry was sleeping for the moment but they were welcome to sit with him.

Severus walked in the office to find every one sitting down waiting for him. He quickly found his seat and waited for the headmaster to start. As soon as tea was served Albus looked at each person in the room.

"I'm sure that you all are wondering why I asked for this meeting separate from the kids. Mr. and Mrs. Granger I'm sure that you are aware of the changes that we are currently doing to your home for the babies. Most of this meeting may not apply to you but as your daughter is best friends with Mr. Potter. I believe that you should hear this as well." He paused to sip his tea.

"Molly, Arthur I thank you for taking Harry in but I feel I would be wrong not to explain a few things to you. I realize that you have Ron and Ginny who you are understandably worried about and I hate to add to your worries. Harry as you saw is very scared and feeling really lonely. He misses his parents now more than ever. We need to find some one to be by his side when he has the babies if you all can't. But what's more I think you need to know all of Harry's issues before taking him in. If you chose not to after hearing we will find another home for him."

The Weasely's all looked at each other and the headmaster in shock. What could be so bad that would make them not want Harry with them?

"We are only now starting to learn the extent of mistreatment Harry has been facing at the hands of the very people who were supposed to take care of him. We have found out that Harry indeed has been mistreated. I will now turn this over to you Severus since you know the details better than I."

Severus took a deep breath. He felt like he was reliving his own childhood having to explain things but he knew the headmaster was correct he indeed knew more than anyone what was going on.

"I'm afraid I found most of this out because of my own stupidity. I provoked him into an argument. At first I didn't want to believe any of it but when I looked into his mind and saw all of his memories from his younger years I could no longer remain ignorant of his life. To say that he has had a rough go of it would be saying it very lightly. Harry wasn't just mistreated He was full out abused by those people. Until he went to primary school he didn't even know his own name. He thought it was you, or boy or worse freak. For ten years of his life he lived in a cupboard under the stairs. He was forced to cook, clean, work in the garden from the time he was three or four years old." he took a break to allow it to sink in. The Weasely's all just stared at him. Remus looked mutinous. Minerva looked equally as angry.

"and it only gets worse. If all that wasn't enough there was the punishments. He was beaten several times to the point that he was bleeding and could no longer stand. They never got him any medical treatment when he got hurt. He would also be thrown in his cupboard as he came to think of it and locked in for days with no food. He was given barely enough food to survive. He was never allowed to talk about his parents. In fact he couldn't even ask a simple question without being punished." Severus finished with a tone of anger mixed with sadness.

"How could we have all missed that?" Molly asked with tears streaming down her cheek.

"Mum it wasn't hard to miss it. Harry never would speak of it. He never showed any obvious signs and he hid what ever bruises he would have had." Fred said softly.

"The fact that he faced all of that alone and is kind as he has shown to be is troubling in itself. However even more troubling is that the teaching staff myself included missed the signs small as they may have been." Dumbledore said.

"I have been searching through my own memories and I have found some moments that in the moment I missed. I can't believe that I missed them." Severus said.

"Severus we all missed signs. All we can do now is show him that he is safe." Minerva said wisely.

"Severus when the Grangers arrived why did you take Harry to the hospital wing?" Arthur asked.

"He was starting to have a panic attack when he heard the word Freaky and the arm came remotely close to him. I would say he had a flash back of sorts." Severus said.

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare him. I was just so excited to see everything." Mr. Granger said miserably.

"You didn't know. How could you have when most of us didn't." Remus said regretfully. Deep down he felt that he had let James and Lily down not making sure Harry was safe.

"The important issue for now is Are you still willing to take Harry in with all of his emotional problems?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes of course we still want him with us. He needs a loving home and so do his babies. We would have taken him in years ago if we had known about this all." Molly said quickly. The rest of her family nodded their agreement.

"I thought that you would say just that but we thought that we should be honest with you and allow you to make the choice. Now that you have made your choice we can move on to discuss what needs to be done for Harry." Albus said kindly

"The first thing we need to do is show him that the adults are not going to hurt him in any way. We all have to watch our tones and our mannerisms until he realizes that he is safe from us. We really need him to realize that he isn't anything like the Dursley's."

"Now has anyone thought about who we could have hold his hand if You Molly are not able to?" Minerva asked delicately changing the subject as it seemed that it was finally resolved what had to be done.

Remus looked around and cleared his throat. "I will if it is possible and if not then Tonks has offered to do it."

"Good I think Harry will like that. Now does any one have a questions?"

"Should we try to talk to Harry about the abuse?" Bill asked. He did not know Harry well but as he was coming to live with his family he felt the need to help him any way he could. No child should have to deal with what Harry had too.

"I think we should try to keep things as normal as possible. If we can gain his trust maybe he'll open up to us." Albus said. "now I'm not saying that he doesn't care about you all now. What I mean by trust is that he has hid this secret for a very long time. He is most likely ashamed and he feels weak that he couldn't stop it. He probably scared that if he shares this with you that you might not love him any more."

With that the meeting was over. Albus led the group down the stairs and to the hospital wing. Ginny was sitting next to Harry who was sleeping. She watched the man she loved sleep. She didn't need anyone to tell her what had happened to Harry. She knew. She couldn't explain it but she knew. Guilt overwhelmed her as she sat their. She could remember the haunted look Harry got every time someone mentioned his aunt and uncle. When she looked into his eyes she could see not just the constant hunger he felt when he remembered his time there but the physical pain in them. And those hands those gentle loving hands that held her close. They told a story of a youth that has seen far to much hard labor. Rough and calloused but strong. She knew he had a secret. And with that secret she knew what it was doing to him on the inside struggling to hide from the world. She could see that too in those expressive eyes. Her thoughts were broken when the door of the hospital wing swung open and her family and professors walked in.

She slowly stood up and met them near the entrance with tears in her eyes. Her family looked at her with concern as they saw the tear start to trail down her face. Her mum rushed over and threw her arms around her daughter telling it was all ok. Ginny slowly pulled away from her mother. Quickly she threw a silencing spell over the bed so that Harry wouldn't be disturbed by them talking. Slowly she turned to stare out of the window. Every one watched her movements worriedly. They were scared that she could stress her and the baby out too much. They all jumped when she spoke.

"Knowledge is a frightening thing. But what is worse is those times when you have only partial knowledge."

Everyone looked at each other confused. Hermione and Ron walked over and put their arms around her. Ginny didn't shake them off but just started speaking again.

"He never speaks of his so called family but I know they hurt him some how. I've seen the haunted look in his eyes when they are mentioned. I've seen the hunger in his eyes not only for food but for affection. Yes his eyes can tell quite a story if you look in them long enough. They tell you of pain but not just of emotional pain you can see the physical pain in them. It's left it's mark. I've felt the roughness and the calluses of his hands that tell the story of a youth who has done far to much physical labor."

Molly felt another tear fall from her eye at the sound of emotion in her youngest child's voice. She longed to hold her and tell her it was all fine but even she knew it wasn't and it would be a long time before it was again.

"He's terrified of dementors and of facing Riddle again, but he goes to face his family every summer and shows no fear at all. He almost acts like he thinks he deserves it. It hurts that I can't help him. I see it all when I look at him and all I'm left with is these burning questions. What did they do to him? And Why would they do that to him? " She finished as she turned to the stunned audience.

Arthur quickly walked over and took his daughters hand. He led her away from the window to a chair across the room. He quickly pulled two other ones up and motioning Molly sat down in front of his daughter. Hermione and Ron walked over and sat on a near by bed. Slowly every one else gathered around them. Arthur looked at his obviously hurting daughter and sighed. His only wish was that he could always protect her from the hurt that was out in the world. But here she was right in the middle about to be confronted with the ugly painful truths.

"Honey I don't know how to make this easier for you. Nor for you Ron, Hermione but all I can do is tell you straight and honestly. Ginny you are correct. Harry has been abused by his aunt and uncle. Physically and emotionally. But it will not be happening again. We can't tell him this because he still has to think of there as home but he will no longer be going there ever. He will live with us at the burrow. We did not know until Harry had an argument with Professor Snape. Gratefully Severus was able to discover the truth and immediately went to Albus about it."

Hermione sobbed on Ron's shoulder while Ginny just stared ahead. Minerva's heart ached for these three youths who obviously loved Harry very much. Slowly they calmed down and Ginny asked the question.

"Ok How do we help him?"

"Well for one thing us adults have to work on getting him to trust us not to hurt him. And for you just be there when he needs you. Now that we are taking him out of the situation he may need someone he trusts to listen. Remus has offered to stay here and to be there for Harry when the babies come if your mother or I can't. But we are going to get this all straightened out. Harry will be fine." Arthur said confidently.

Minerva led the group out of the hospital wing and showed the Weasely's and the Grangers where they would be staying and left them to settle in. Ron and Ginny followed their parents reluctantly as Hermione did so with her parents. Albus took his seat next to Harry's bed feeling more ashamed of letting him down. He knew deep down if he wanted to earn Harry's trust he was going to have to tell him he wasn't ever going back. How could Harry ever trust someone who even after he knew kept sending him back.

Harry opened his eyes blinking as the light from the window hurt his eyes. He looked around to find his headmaster watching him sadly. He felt a pang of shame realizing that he had heard his argument with professor Snape and had probably been told that it was all true. He looked down at the blanket that he was currently playing with.

"Harry, I fear I owe you an apology. I have failed you. I in my intent to save you from harm have placed you time after time in danger by the very ones that were supposed to protect you. After talking to Severus and Minerva I have decided that you will never be sent back there again. I will not be trying to explain or talk them into allowing you to return. I believe it will be best if you go live with the Weasely's who truly love and want you."

"Do they know?" Harry asked fearfully.

"Yes they know. We felt it best that they know everything before you went to them."

"And they still want me?"

"Yes Harry they still want you with them even more now. They really had no idea that it went farther than not feeding you enough. They feel quite ashamed of them selves that they didn't notice more."

"I don't understand. Why would they want me?"

"Harry you are a special young man and I'm not talking about what the battle for the light but the joy you bring to so many of us simply by being who you are. You mean the world to that family just as they mean the world to you. They are your true family."

"What will happen to the Dursleys?"

"Well we don't know yet. We could have them brought up on child abuse charges still."

"Would I have to testify?"

"Harry there are two ways of doing this. You could go to court and testify or we could have a court official who specializes in memory testimony come in and retrieve the memories you have of the abuse and take that to the trial. Since they would be charged and given trial by the ministry of magic that would be included testimony in the trial."

"If I don't have to go to the trial then I want them charged. But could we leave Dudley out of it. He is my age. He is only living what his parents are teaching him but with the right mentor he could change."

"Was he apart of the abuse?"

"He beat me up but that was because he was a bully not because he was really out against me not really. I don't think he really understood what was happening."

"Ok Harry I think we can leave him out of it. And I think I know where he should go for at least a little while."

Madame Pomfrey came over and checked Harry out and released him from the hospital wing. Albus led him to the rooms the Weasely's would be using and gave his leave. Nervously Harry knocked on the door. Molly opened the door and gave a squeal of happiness to see Harry. She ushered him in and gave him a hug. Slowly Harry found a seat and sat down gratefully. Molly and Arthur joined him along with Bill and Charlie who had entered the room after hearing their mother's squeal. They looked that the young man in front of them and noticed the scared look in his eyes.

"Harry it's ok. We promise we are not going to hurt you. We do however want to get to know you better." Bill said gently.

"I'm sorry I never told you what was going on. I was scared that you wouldn't want anything to do with me anymore. I thought maybe you might think I deserved it. Especially after all the trouble I got Ron into over the years."

Molly and Arthur looked at each other in shock. They had never thought that this boy would ever doubt how much they loved him.

"Harry, dear there is nothing you could do that would make us love you any less than we do. You have never done anything to deserve to be treated the way they did. And as for Ron and the trouble. Ron has a brain of his own. He is responsible for his own actions. And if anyone should be sorry it is us for not seeing what you had been going thru." Molly said honestly.

Charlie watched Harry's face as it lit up with shock. He could not believe that all of what his mother said would come to a shock for anyone. He shook his head sadly and looked at his brother who shared a similar look.

"Harry since you coming to live with us I think we need to talk about the rules a bit." Arthur said. "It's nothing big. We expect our children to follow these rules as well. But there are consequences to breaking them. We just want to be clear on the expectations."

Harry nodded fearfully as Arthur continued.

"We don't expect that you will have a problem with our rules as you have shown when visiting our home in the past. We expect you to show everyone respect. If we say you can not do something we expect you to obey. And even more importantly we expect you to tell us the truth. Even if it hurts. If you break these rules we will put you on restriction. That means that what ever the restrictions is you may not do that activity. We do not believe in spanking nor giving hard labor as punishment. You will have chores but that is only so it's easier on everyone else who does their own fair share. Is there anything you particularly like to do?"

Harry thought about all the chores he did at the dursley's thinking about what he enjoyed doing. As he thought about it he realized that enjoyed working in the garden the most because he was outside.

"I like to work out in the garden."

"Ok then how about your chore can be taking care of the garden and helping Ron denome it?"

"That sounds good" Harry said with a smile. "You mean that is all I'm going to Have to do?"

"Yes that will be your only actual chore. Although we would like you to clean up your room and make your bed but that is up to you to take care of for yourself not the household."

"I can do that. But not until after the babies of course. Right now I'm just lucky to be able to get my shoes on the right feet. Not to mention match. I can't exactly see my feet."

The room broke out into giggles as he finished speaking. Even Harry had to laugh a bit. Ginny and Ron hurried in at the sound of laughter followed by the twins. Ginny saw the look on Harry's face. He was smiling an honest smile. It had been so long since she saw his eyes light up and dance with joy. She watched the scene in front of her as a tear fell from her eyes. She still felt bad for not telling them all what she suspected all along. Harry looked up and saw the tear and with a little effort managed to get to his feet. Everyone in the room watched in concern as Harry walked over and raised his hand cupping her face in his hand and softly wiping the tear.

"Hey it's ok. What could have my brown eyes crying?" Harry said quietly. Molly and Arthur watched in surprise as did her two older brothers.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I suspected that they hurt you but I never said anything to anyone." she said in gasps.

"Gin, it's ok. You didn't want to make false accusations. I understand. Gin It's not your job to protect me. I should have protected myself. Fought back or something. I'm the weak one here not you. Don't cry. I never have to go back and Professor Dumbledore is having them charged with abuse so it's going to be fine." Harry said smoothly.

"Harry, your not weak either. You have survived it all and are still an amazing man. I know some would say that you are nothing more than a boy but your not. When I look into your eyes I can see a youth far beyond their years. You are strong." Ginny said taking his hand and leading him to the chair again. "I know you are hurting I can see it but we will get through this. All of us together. You are never going to be alone again. Harry are you alright you look a bit peaked?"

"I'm still a little tired. All this emotional stuff has worn me out. But I'll be ok."

"Mum could Harry lay down in one of the rooms please?"

"Of course he may." she said indicating which room was open to him.

Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and helped him up. She slowly led him into the room and got him into the bed. She saw a twin bed across the room and decided to lay down as well. Molly and Arthur was looking very shocked at what they saw. Bill and Charlie didn't know whether they should get mad or smile.

"Ron do they comfort each other like that all the time?" Molly asked finding her voice.

Ron nodded then added. "The last few months they have been almost inseparable with the exception of classes and night time. They have never been inappropriate though. We generally leave them go when they are really upset. They seem to have this way of calming each other down. She's been there for him for all of his scares and he was there for hers if you remember. I don't know. It seems like they really love each other. I think they are good for each other."

"Don't you and Hermione feel left out?" Charlie asked.

"Not really we still do most everything together. It's just in those few moments when they are upset that they turn to each other. Sometimes I feel like they do more for Hermione and I than we do for them."

The rest of the day was spent catching up with things at home and discussing the future until Molly finally sent the younger kids up to their dorm rooms for sleep. Dumbledore paced in his office angrily. He was angry with the Dursley's but more over he was angry with himself for missing the signs of the abuse himself. He had called the minister of magic and was reassured that two aurors due to it being Harry would be investigating. And that he agreed with Dumbledore's placement into the Weasely home. The only good thing to come out of the whole situation was Percy had requested to come to Hogwarts to try and make amends to his family the next day. Soon the castle was quiet leaving only the professors with the heavy hearts to linger over their worries.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The next few days seemed to fly by. Percy had arrived and after hours of talking with his family and even a couple with Harry himself had managed to apologize and was now living there for the duration. They were all happy to have him come back. Harry was happily spending time with his "new" family. Although they always made him feel like he was family now it was almost official. He was excited to think about living with Ron's family.

It was finally their 32nd week check up and they all were doing fine. Harry was feeling fine but was more uncomfortable of the lot of them. Molly and Arthur looked on as the checkups went on before telling the teens that they had a meeting they had to attend. The teens didn't argue due to the fact they could all use a day to themselves. They wanted to spend some time with their friends.

Molly and Arthur was sitting at the table across from Andromeda and Ted Tonk's and Sirius. Remus was standing near the fire when Severus arrived and the two exchanged civil if not friendly greetings causing Sirius to look questionably at his friend. Remus said nothing but smiled at his friend. Arabella Figg joined them soon with a grim look on her face. Albus soon joined them with a forced smile. He was expecting news about Harry's home life at this meeting and Dora and Shacklebolt had yet to arrive. He sat at the end of the table and sipped the tea he was offered quietly.

They all had been in the kitchen for some time when they heard the front door slam open and shut causing Mrs. Black to start to scream. They heard a woman shout "Shut up you old hag" as they stomped up the stairs to the second floor. Shacklebolt entered the room silently but they could see the anger radiate off of him. No one said a word. Remus however cleared his throat and said that he would go check on Tonks.

They sat in silence before hearing a growl of What coming down the stairs. Sirius looked up and with a sigh decided he best go check on things. Severus looked up at Albus who simply nodded then added. "You best tell him. I will start the meeting down here and fill them all in. Please bring Nymphadora down once she has calmed herself."

Severus met Sirius outside the kitchen "I'll go with you. You may need a little back up." Severus said without the usual malice that it usually held. Sirius thought about a scathing reply but for some reason he picked up on something that held him back. "Thanks" he said simply.

As they entered they saw two extremely angry people. Remus looked up to see Sirius giving him a questioning look. Upon seeing Severus he muttered "Severus you had best tell him what is going on. I can't I'm not in control yet." Severus nodded.

"Sirius please sit down. I don't want to tell you any of this with out you sitting down. I need you to be calm and keep your temper in check." Severus said kindly. Sirius sensing his sincerity sat down and tried to calm his nerves.

"I will understand your anger towards me in some of what I'm about to tell you but I ask you only this please allow me to continue with it. I need to tell you everything so that you understand what is going on. Harry is just fine now. I unfortunately in a moment of pure stupidity provoked an argument. Harry is fine he was in no danger of losing his babies but the results of this argument is this meeting and the reason Dora and Remus is so angry. While I argued with Harry I discovered some things that disturbed me greatly." Severus stopped for a second and took a deep breath. He did not want to have to tell Sirius about the abuse. He didn't want him to feel guilty. Since he had that eye opening experience with Harry he realized that he was the cause of much of the problems between the marauders and himself.

"I found out that Harry was abused mentally and physically at the hands of the Dursley's." He stopped again this time to try and calm Sirius who was beyond livid. "Sirius please I need to finish. I need you to hear me out."

Sirius finally calmed enough to hear Severus. So he continued. "He was forced to do hard labor from the time he was three or four years old. His uncle would beat him when he did something they didn't like. And from the memories I seen Harry wouldn't have done a thing wrong. They made him sleep in a cupboard until he was eleven years old. When he was younger they would lock him in for days at a time. They refused him medical treatment for injuries. And that was just what he told me during the argument. I'm sure there is more." Severus looked up as he finished to see Sirius pale face shaking with guilt and anger.

"how dare they do that to him?" Sirius said angrily. Remus moved to join his friend and perhaps calm him a bit. "Simply because they could. But don't worry They will never touch Harry again. The headmaster has made arrangements for him to stay at the Weasely's for a while." Remus said.

Sirius looked up at his friend and at Severus to see if it was true. Severus nodded. "I'm just sorry it took me so damn long to see it. If I'd just opened my damn eyes four years ago we could have removed him then. I was an arrogant fool who couldn't see beyond my own feeling towards his father. Damn it I allowed it to blur my opinion on the boy before I met him. If I would have done as Lily requested me too so many damn times I wouldn't have let it go this far." Severus said angrily to himself as he stood and paced the room himself.

"May we ask what Lily asked you to do?" Sirius said clearly trying not to be snide. After all Snape did get the truth from Harry.

"She asked me to make my peace with the lot of you. She tried to make me see that I was just as much a part of it as you were. My damn pride got in the way. Then I called her that name and I didn't think it mattered anymore. But I should have done it anyway. Maybe just maybe we could have stopped hating each other."

"So you really went to Dumbledore with all of this?" Sirius asked. A part of him wanted to snap Severus' neck but the majority of him now wanted to forgive him.

"Dumbledore was their during the argument I just confirmed what Harry told me. And I will continue to confirm any stories that come up that I have seen in his memories."

"Severus do you think we could stop hating each other?" Sirius asked surprising both Remus and Severus.

"I'd like to think we have grown up enough to do that. Besides we can't help Harry if we are at each others throats." Severus said.

"No I don't expect we could. Well we best get down to that meeting." Sirius said. He quickly led the group down the stairs. Tonks was still so angry that she didn't bump into a single thing on her way down. Sirius watched nervously as she passed him on the stairs. Noiselessly they entered the room where Dumbledore was finishing telling of the abuse. Dora sat down angrily next to her parents. Remus sat down next to her and Severus in the next chair. Sirius took the seat next to Severus and politely waited for what was coming.

"Miss Tonks could you give us a report on your investigation?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"We started by talking to neighbors. Most weren't very helpful but they all wished they could be more so. They all reported seeing Harry working long hours outside and him walking around the yard at various times injured. But when they asked they were told that he was a clumsy child and fell. No one really believed that but without proof they couldn't do much. Mrs. Figg babysat for Harry sometimes as she has told us before. We spoke to her as well and her story was the same. Now they all told me a very interesting story. It seems that the Dursley's to keep people away from Harry by telling him he was a criminal that went to a school for unruly children. Most of them at first believed that and stayed clear of him. But as the years went by he started doing work for the elderly neighbors and offering assistance to newcomers and just showed nothing but kindness. Nothing was ever stolen so they discovered that the story couldn't possibly school. One of the neighbors who is new recounted that Harry was the only one to come over and give his condolences when her mother had passed away in that very house from the whole dursley household." Dora stopped and signaled for Shacklebolt to continue.

"We got a very different picture of the situation when we talked to the teachers and principal that taught Harry. They told of a quiet boy who tried not to be noticed. He was in trouble a few times but it was nothing really serious. He had once turned a teachers hair blue and had somehow gotten on the school roof. We spoke to one teacher who was especially concerned about Harry. It appears that Harry told her about the abuse. She went to the principal and they called the police in. It seems like the Dursley's managed to convince them that Harry had lied. It wasn't long until Harry was pulled out of the school. She was convinced that Harry was telling the truth but with no one else believing them there was nothing she could do. She told us the same story that Harry told Severus." Kingsley said in his deep voice obviously angry.

"Arabella I am not angry with you. Please understand that I'm just angry over this situation. I know that if you had any idea that this was happening that you would have contacted someone immediately." Tonks said seeing the older woman's shame filled face. "and before you say it. Your not the only one who should have noticed. We all should have saw something was wrong. But we didn't now all we can do is get him out of the situation and help him heal."

They continued to explain the plan for Harry now that he was no longer living with the Dursley's. Sirius at first was angry that Harry wasn't coming to live with him but after several explanations he soon realized that it was the best course of action. Harry would do well with Molly who had more experience with babies than he had. An hour later the meeting came to an end and the Weasely's all returned to the school. They found the teens in the Great hall surrounded by dorm mates laughing and having a great time. Harry even was smiling. It was great to see Harry just being himself not hiding from the world.

Remus made his way to where Harry was sitting with Ginny and Neville. He glanced at Harry noticing that he had Ginny's hand in his own. He smiled lightly at the sight. He cleared his throat to announce his presence and smiled as the teens slightly jumped.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you. Harry can I have a moment?"

"Sure thing if you don't mind helping me stand up. I'll be glad when I can get up on my own." Harry said irritably.

"I have no doubt about that. Here up you go. Care to take a walk with me?" Remus said. Harry nodded as he was led out of the Great Hall. The two walked outside the doors to the grounds and found a bench. Harry was grateful. At this stage he wasn't able to stay on his feet for prolonged amounts of time. His back and legs hurt.

"I just want to tell you I'm sorry that I never noticed what they were doing to you. Sirius and I can't help but feel like we let your parents down. But we promise that we are here for you. You never have to face anything on your own again." Moony said sadly.

"Moony, Don't worry about it. I have been a fairly good actor about things. You couldn't have known. Besides it doesn't matter anymore. I'm not going back. Is Sirius upset that I won't be coming to live with him?"

"Well He was upset for a while but he has started to understand things better. He understands that it would probably be better for you to be near people who have experience with babies. A skill he doesn't really have that much of. But he knows he is welcome to visit at the burrow as long as it is safe too. And he has offered to take them all in to his home if it ever becomes unsafe for everyone at the burrow. But he has a surprise for everyone. So you have something to look forward to now." Remus said slyly.

The two started walking towards the castle and back into the great hall where dinner was being served. Harry sat down next to Ginny and quickly began to eat. He felt like he hadn't ate in days even though it had just been a few hours.

The next three weeks flew by incredibly fast. They were all at their 35th week and had just finished their check up. Mrs. Weasely was helping Harry stand up when Remus entered the room. He looked slightly pleased with something but only nodded to Molly before walking out of the room again. The teens were slightly confused but they all said nothing as Molly led them to the great hall for lunch. They had classes after so she would have a chance to go over the shower plans with Mrs. Granger and Tonks who was stopping by. The teens finished eating and headed off to classes as Molly got up to head towards her own meeting.

She walked into her quarters and ask a house elf to bring some tea to serve her guests. She didn't have to wait to long. Mrs. Granger arrived first followed by Remus who escorted Tonks into the room. Molly asked them all to sit down and served them tea.

"So Remus, Sirius is coming to the school?"

"Yes he will be here in two weeks for the shower then he will remain here until the babies come. Of course he is ready to come at a moments notice. Harry still doesn't know. Sirius wants to surprise him."

"Harry will be so happy. These past few days has been the happiest days I've seen Harry have ever. I think it has helped knowing he never has to return to the Dursley's. I'm just glad that Albus told him." Molly said with a grin.

"Do we want to have party games or allow the kids to do as they wish?" Emma Granger asked kindly.

"Well why don't we allow the kids to do mostly what they want as long as they remain in the great hall?" Tonks said.

"That is a good idea. Plus we can kind of oversee everyone. What about checking the gifts for safety issues?" Remus said.

"I think we should check them for curses and potions definitely." Molly said as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Are their any slytherins that have been invited?" Tonks asked.

"Just Draco Malfoy. He has changed and we are all their so if this is a ploy we should be able to stop anything." Molly said.

They continued to discuss food and other aspects of the party until classes were over for the day.

Tonks left a hour later heading straight to the ministry to go to work. She hoped to catch up to Percy Weasely. He knew the truth now and it still wasn't too late to make amends to his family. Especially when his little brother and sister needed him. She hurried down one of the corridors where she knew Percy often walked down. She was almost ready to give up when she saw the tall red head walking towards her. She took a deep breath before greeting him.

"Hi Percy Do you have a few moments we could talk?" Tonks said.

"Hi Tonks yes I'm just getting ready to leave." Percy said.

"I know it isn't my place to ask you this but here it goes. Do you have any intention of speaking to your family?"

"Well your right it isn't your place to speak of it so if you'll excuse me I really must be off." Percy said in an angry tone.

"Percy wait. Just hear me out then you can leave. Look you know now that Harry was telling the truth. Fudge even saw that he was telling the truth for himself. I know your job is important to you. But ask yourself this it is really more important than your family. They need you . Especially right now. Look I'm not saying you should quit I'm just saying go to see your family. If you want to talk to them. They are all at Hogwarts and will be for the next month or so."

"Why would they need me? And why are they at Hogwarts and what do you mean all of them?" Percy asked confused.

"First of all obviously you haven't heard about what happened. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had a cruel prank pulled on them. They are all ok but they are about to become parents. The four of them are scared out of their minds. Harry has been removed from the Dursely's permanently because of abuse. Severe abuse Percy. I was one of the investigators. And as for why they are all at Hogwarts they want to be there when the teens have their babies and so that they know they are not alone. All of them means every one of your siblings plus your parents are there. But Percy they still need you. You may not see it yourself but you mean so much to them."

"Even if I did go what could I say that would make it up to them? I know I was wrong but how could they ever forgive me?"

"Just speak from the heart. They love you and it may take some of them time but they will forgive you and welcome you back."

"Do Ginny and Ron really need me?"

"Percy they need your support. They are really scared. But they aren't the only ones that need you Harry needs you too. He looks at your family as the family he has never had. He needs your support too. He won't admit it to anyone but I think he looks up to you just as Ron and Ginny do."

"Do you think I could go now?"

"Lets go find someplace to do a fire call and we can ask Professor Dumbledore if you can come. I'm sure the answer will be a resounding yes." Tonks said going into an office that was just starting to close. She asked if she could use their floo to make a call and was told that she could.

She floo'd the headmasters office.

"Professor Dumbledore Are you there?"

"yes I am Dora. How can I help you?"

"I have Percy Weasely here and he'd like to come to Hogwarts to talk with his family. Could he floo to the school?"

"yes of course he may. He will always be welcome here."

After saying goodbye to the headmaster she smiled as she told Percy to go ahead and floo to the school. Percy rushed out of the office and ran to the elevators to go to the floo stations in the atrium. Minutes later he arrived in the headmasters office and after handshakes he was led to his family's quarters. He could hear the cheerful voices of all the family chattering away. He was nervous about seeing them all again. How would this go. He took a deep breath as he waited for the door to be opened. Slowly the door opened to reveal his father peering out curiously. His fathers mouth dropped open in shock at seeing him standing there. It took a few minutes but his father came to his senses and opened the door inviting him in. Every one in the room stopped talking at once and his mother jumped out of her seat throwing her arms around him in a huge hug.

"I just wanted to come tell you that I'm sorry. I was a prat to desert you over my job. Dad you were probably right that I was being used for information on you lot. But I want you to know even though I abandoned you all I didn't give them any information about you or the order. Harry I am sorry I ever doubted you. I didn't want to believe that the ministry didn't know what they were doing. But I know the truth now. I'm sorry you all."

No one spoke for a few minutes. Harry struggled to his feet and walked away slightly from the group. No one made a move to get closer sensing his need to be alone for a few moments with his thoughts. Bill found his voice first and after a few minutes he told his little brother that he forgave him. Soon his entire family had forgiven him the twins adding that it had taken him long enough. Percy laughed a bit at their humor filled tone. He turned to a very quiet Harry. Harry still wasn't looking at anyone. It seemed like he was lost in thought. Ginny sensed that Harry was having an internal struggle so with a little help getting up she moved over and put a calming hand on his arm. Harry turned slowly into her embrace and let a few tears fall. No one spoke or moved. They just watched her calm him down. She gently led Harry to the couch and helped him sit down.

Percy watched in awe. He wandered how long it had been that Ginny had this effect on the young man. He never said a word. He had apologized now it was up to Harry. He wouldn't blame the boy if he refused to forgive him.

"Percy This is hard for me. I do forgive you. I've had so much guilt over this. I felt and still do to some extent that I was to blame for you abandoning your family. You don't know the anguish I have felt because of that. It hurt me to know that I even had the smallest bit of blame for the pain that the family was going thru. I didn't understand how they could even look at me. I could barely even look at myself in the mirror."

"But Harry none of it was your fault. It was all my own stupidity. Harry I'm so sorry I never thought that you would blame yourself."

Harry merely looked up and then back down at his hands. Percy rushed over and put his arms around the boy telling him it wasn't his fault. Harry soon calmed down and returned the hug. Molly noticed how tired Harry looked and softly asked the twins to take the four teens back to their dorm. No one argued as they got out of their seats.

Molly and Arthur sat back down across from Percy and smiled kindly at there son. Molly dabbed her eyes from happy tears. She had prayed for this moment for the past several months. Percy smiled at his parents before speaking.

"I'll have to talk to Tonks and thank her. She came today and spoke to me at the ministry. Dad I know you tried to tell me what was going on with my siblings. I'm so sorry that I didn't listen to you. I should have. I should have listened to you when you said the minister was using me. But I want to make it right. I want to be a part of the family again."

"Son You have always been a part of this family. You've just been away for a while." Arthur said calmly.

"Tonks said that Harry was removed from the Dursley's. She didn't go into any detail or say where he would be living now. I thought he had to stay there for his safety." Percy said

Molly and Arthur looked at each other. Molly sighed as she spoke. " Percy We have been asked to take Harry in. We have agreed. We do have a plan for if it becomes dangerous."

"Do you need my help with finances or anything?" Percy asked hoping he could help to make up for his abandonment.

"We should be fine, Son. Harry has quite a bit of a trust fund that he said he will use for what ever he may need. And all we will really be paying for is the food he eats and that really isn't much."

"I don't mean to be disrespectful but why you?"

"I guess I should explain what happened to Harry. I'll try to give you the short version." Arthur replied as Bill and Charlie reentered the room from their room. The sat down next to their brother.

"Harry has not had a very good life. Even before Voldemort returned he was in danger but it came in the form of his family. They were supposed to protect and love him but they failed. They in fact harmed him. They made him do all the housework from the age of four or five. Including the cooking that most times he didn't get to eat. They starved him and forced him to sleep in a cupboard for the first ten years of his life. When he came to Hogwarts they finally gave him a bedroom. They blamed him for every thing that happened whether it was his fault or not. His punishments were very harsh. He would be locked into his cupboard or room later refused food and sometimes he would be beaten. He was called freak and other things." Arthur said pulling his wife to him as she had started sobbing again.

"He went thru all that and never told any one?"

"yes He was scared and ashamed. He thought no one would want him around if we knew he was too weak to stop his family from doing that. He is staying with us because we are some of the very few people he actually trusts. Harry is a sweet boy but he doesn't trust people very easily.'

Percy nodded. He didn't understand completely but with a few hours of thinking about it he was sure he would. He thought about asking about what he saw with Ginny and Harry but thought twice. He was finally speaking with his family and he was scared that if he asked it might come off sounding judgemental and make his family angry again. His dad seemed to read his mind and answered his unasked question.

"Harry seems to trust Ginny the most. He trusts Ron as well but he is very close to Ginny. She can soothe him better than anyone else. They seem to know when the other needs comfort. He has learned to trust Professor Snape to some extent. When we first arrived they had just only learned of the abuse he had been through and we had the unfortunate sight of Harry in the middle of a panic attack. Mr. Granger was quite excited and waved his hand a little too close to him and the boy shut down completely."

Percy shook his head sadly. They talked for hours before they all decided to head to bed.

Ron was sleeping quite nicely when he heard a scream come from Harry's bed. He got up as quickly as he could and walked over to the bed. Harry was covered in a cold sweat. Ron instantly worried that Voldemort was at it again but after listening to the screams for a moment he realized that it was his uncle he was screaming about. Neville joined him as did Seamus. Dean ran out of the room to look for a professor or some adult to help. Ron tried to wake Harry up along with Neville but nothing they did seemed to be working.

Dean ran out of the common room hoping that he would be caught. As he ran down the stairs he saw the black billowing robes going through a door two floors down. He ran down the stairs and slammed the door open and chased after the man.

"Professor Snape. Stop please." he called out causing the man to turn abruptly.

"Mr. Thomas what is the meaning of this? You know it is well past the curfew." Snape said angrily. He was very tempted to take points and assign a detention but there was a desperation in the young mans eyes that compelled him to ask questions first.

"Please sir you have to come to the Gryffindor tower with me. Harry is screaming and we can't wake him up. We don't know what to do." Dean said quickly.

Snape nodded and briskly walked towards the door he had entered in his rounds. He quickly made his way up the stairs followed by Dean who was barely keeping up. As they approached the portrait They could hear the frantic screams coming from the dorm. Quickly Snape gave the password as a professor he had the privilege in cases of emergency to do so. Upon entering the common room it seemed that every student was up and worried. With out answering any of the many questions that were called out he followed Dean up the stairs to the dorm room.

Dean opened the door and allowed Snape to enter. Ron moved away dragging Hermione who had made her way up shortly after Dean ran out with him. Ginny was sitting next to the bed holding Harry's hand talking softly to him. But not even that helped. Tears fell from her eyes as she watched him suffer thru unable to soothe him. Snape came to opposite side of the bed and sat on the edge facing the young man in the bed. He watched as a Harry screwed up his face and started screaming his apologies to his uncle again. Turning slightly he looked at the few people in the room.

"Mr. Weasely please get your mother and father. Miss Granger please go get Remus and Dumbledore. If you see McGonagall send her up as well. Mr. Longbottom please go get Madame Pomphrey." he said and was pleased to see that they all left the room without asking a single question. The three students walked out of the room quickly. Severus sat there trying along with Ginny to calm him before they finally had to wake him. He sat there wishing that Harry would just wake up and open his eyes so that he could see what he was dreaming about. After several minutes Harry's eyes shot open but he was still asleep. Quickly Severus looked into the frightened boys eyes. After several minutes the boy squeezed his eyes shut again with another scream. Severus reeled at what he saw. He stood up quickly and after being reassured that Ginny could look after Harry while he went downstairs for a few minutes left the room.

Ron was walking as fast as his increased size would allow him too. He finally came to his parents rooms and knocked hard shifting foot to foot until he finally heard some one hurrying to the door. His mother quickly opened the door.

"Ron what is wrong?"

"Mum It's Harry. He's having a nightmare. We couldn't wake him up. Professor Snape is there now but he asked that I come get you and Dad."

"I'll go get Dad wait right here for us." She said as she ran to the bed room seconds later Arthur emerged pulling his robe on as he walked. The three of them walked out and headed up the stairs.

Hermione hurried up the spiral stairs and immediately knocked on the headmasters office door. It seemed like years before the door finally opened to show a very tired and concerned Dumbledore.

"Miss Granger, It is quite late. Is there a problem?"

"Professor Snape asked me to come get you. Harry has been having a nightmare that we can't seem to wake him from for the past half an hour. He is with him now."

"Lead the way my dear girl."

"Oh we have to stop by Remus' room as well. Professor Snape asked for him as well."

"Then I shall lead the way."

Severus walked down the stairs to find the common room filled with tired students. He instructed them to go back upstairs for the time being so he could have some space to think. No one argued. As the Weasely twins passed he stopped them.

"Mr. Weasely" addressing both of them. "Could you do a fire call to Sirius and tell him to get here now. Here is some floo powder to do so now." He said handing them his emergency supply that he carried with him at all times.

Fred and George ran to the fire and threw the powder into the flame and said Grimmauld place loudly and then stuck their heads in the fire screaming for Sirius. Sirius appeared seconds later.

"George, Fred what's wrong?"

"Professor Snape asked us to get a hold of you. Harry has been having a nightmare for the past half hour or longer and we can't wake him up. He thinks you had best get here."

"I'll be right there. I'll floo into the headmasters office and then where do I need to go?"

"Gryffindor common room. We will wait for you outside the door."

"Thanks" Sirius was gone.

"Professor we will be standing outside the door of the common room and wait for Sirius if that is alright with you sir."

"Yes of course. Send any one who comes in straight away."

The twins hurried out of the portrait. As they stood there Professor McGonagall walked quickly up towards them.

"What are you two doing out of your common room?"

"Ma'am Harry has been having a nightmare and we can't wake him. Professor Snape had us contact Sirius and we are waiting out here for him to arrive. We asked him if it was ok and he said yes."

"Well then it is fine since you have been given permission. Now if you will excuse me I must go in. I ran into a very frightened Neville Longbottom who told me I was also asked to come up."

Ron and his parents arrived next and after receiving the same explanation entered the Common room.

Professor Dumbledore quickly lead Hermione down a hall that she didn't remember seeing before and stopped at on of the many doors. He knocked loudly on the wooden door. After a few minutes they heard some one shuffling to the door. Remus opened the door shocked to see the headmaster standing their quickly walked out of his room closing the door behind him as the two explained to him what was going on. The walked quickly as Hermione was able at this stage towards the grand stair case. As they stepped on the first step they heard someone calling them. Spinning around they came face to face with a frantic Sirius they resumed their climb. Soon they met up with Neville and Madame Pomphrey.

Fred and George sighed in relief when they saw them all coming up the staircase. They ushered everyone in as they all cringed at Harry's screams. As they entered They saw Severus sitting there by the fire with his head in his hands. Albus walked up and put his hand on the mans shoulder. Severus looked up with his tear streaked face. Several people was shocked to see the man who they thought had no emotion showing how deeply he hurt.

Poppy quickly went up to the dorm and closed the door behind her. Ginny looked up and smiled sadly at the woman.

"I've tried to calm him the best I could. Will he and the babies be ok?"

"I hope so dear. Would you like to stay and help me?"

"Yes ma'am what can I do?"

"Keep talking to him and hold his hand. The contact should help."

Poppy pulled out her wand and did a quick diagnostic. She was pleased to see that the babies were fine. But the fact that Harry was unresponsive worried her. She pulled out a potion that Severus had developed for the pregnant teens in case of an emergency such as this. It was a type of calming potion but had nothing that could harm the babies. She spelled it into his stomach and watched the boys vitals as he fell back into a quiet sleep once again. After making sure that it was over she smiled and led Ginny down the stairs. Molly gasp at the sight of her daughter coming down the boys dorm stairs.

"Molly your daughter is a very big help. She kept so calm and did everything she could to calm Harry. She even helped me bring him out of his nightmare. He is sleeping quietly now. I don't know if He'll be up anytime soon though. Him and the Babies are fine considering everything."

"Ginny dear why don't you go on up to bed?" Molly said kindly. She had been very angry until the nurse spoke. She wasn't surprised that Ginny could be such a big help to the healer. She had helped at home tend to the bumps and bruises of her brothers for years now.

"Severus why did you want us all here?" Albus asked the man who hadn't said a word since their arrival.

"at first it was because I was concerned that something was wrong with Harry and the babies and not just a nightmare. But soon after the teens left to get you I realized it was indeed a very bad nightmare."

"Was it Voldemort?" Albus asked.

"No but I almost wish it was."

Minerva looked at him confused. "how do you know it wasn't?"

"I was sitting on the edge of his bed looking at him. My first clue was him screaming no please don't uncle Vernon. And all the apologies. But I still wasn't convinced totally. It could have been the Dark Lord giving him those images. So I waited and all of a sudden Harry threw his eyes open and I was able to do Legimens on him. What I saw wasn't Voldemorts work. It was pure memory."

Albus took a long look at the man before saying that they all should sit down for this. He was almost scared to hear what the dream was.

"It was as if he was some one else watching so I saw exactly what he had been through. I think that may have been how he made it through it by pretending it wasn't him that it was happening him. Harry had had a nightmare. He couldn't have been more than three he got up out of his cupboard. Crying hard too he went up the stairs and walked into his aunt and uncles room and woke them up. I guess he was thinking he was going to get some soothing like his cousin always got. But he didn't get what he was looking for. I watched helplessly as Vernon got up and struck the boy so hard he hit the wall behind him head first. He was beaten repeatedly. I heard the fragile bones break. Then his uncle grabbed his already broken arm and pulled him down the stairs and threw him into his cupboard and locked the door." Severus said breaking into tears again. He couldn't understand how anyone could do that to a child.

"That is why he won't tell us about his visions." Hermione said quietly.

No one spoke after this for quite some time. Dumbledore moved over to the fireplace and placed a call to the MLE officer in charge of the case. After he was told that the Dursley's were to be arrested the next day he made arrangements for a group from Hogwarts to go first and confront them.

"I think it is time for us to have our say about things." Dumbledore said angrily. "if I wasn't so blind by what was happening I would have seen it. I should have seen it. It's may responsibility to have seen it."

"Albus you are not alone in the blame. We all should have seen the signs." Minerva said kindly.

"Now five of us will be going to the Dursley's we just need to decide who they will be." Albus said firmly.

"I think it should Albus, Minerva, Severus, Molly and Remus." Poppy said.

Sirius started to argue that he wanted to go to but Severus stopped him with a wave of his hand and a look.

"Sirius, Harry needs you here tomorrow. He's going to be upset by it all. He needs you more than any of the rest of us. He's going to need an adult around that he trusts completely. And you are one of the few that he does."

"Well Since I'm needed more here then you all better give him hell for me." Sirius said with a glint of anger towards the muggles.

Everyone else agreed to go straight away and so they all decided to head off to bed. The next day would be very stressful.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Sirius sat by Harry's bed waiting for him to wake up. He was angry with the muggles who had harmed his godson so badly. But he was relieved that he would never be going back. He was lost in thought when Harry woke with a start to see his godfather sitting there. Harry looked up in fear at the man who looked down at him kindly.

"Sirius" He said struggling to sit up and hug his God father. Sirius instantly helped him sit up and enveloped him in a huge hug.

"Surprised to see me here are ya?"

"yeah what are you doing here?"

"They are arresting your relatives today and taking Dudley into custody. So Dumbledore, Minerva, Severus, Molly and Remus has decided to have a little talk with them before their arrest. So I am here to visit with you while they have all the fun."

"So in other words you are here to baby sit me."

"No Harry I'm here to spend time with my godson. Now why don't you get up and dressed for the day and we shall go eat some breakfast."

Harry quickly got out of bed grabbed his close and waddled to the loo. Sirius giggled slightly at the sight. "You just try walking when your pregnant with twins within weeks of delivering and we will see how funny you look." Harry said disappearing into the bathroom.

Dumbledore led the group to the front door of the house. Severus tried to keep his emotions in check but was having difficulty as the headmaster knocked loudly. The door was opened by an extremely large man who could only be Vernon Dursley. As he looked into their faces his own face turned purple as he tried to speak.

"Get away from my home. The boy isn't here so I do not see any reason that your lot should arrive on our doorstep." he said trying to close the door on them. But Severus moved quickly to block the door open.

"Mr. Dursley we can either go inside and tend to our business or we can do it here for all your lovely neighbors to hear." Dumbledore said angrily. Vernon led them angrily into the parlor and called tersely for Petunia. She entered gruffly but stopped short at the sight of the wizards and witches that were standing in her home. She recognized Dumbledore and of course Severus but the other three were a mystery to her. She quickly asked them to sit and noticed all but Severus complied. She could see the glare he had fixed her husband with and suspected that maybe they knew something they had tried to hide.

"Now I want to know why the bloody hell you lot are here?" Vernon spat.

"We are here about Harry and his treatment while in your home." Dumbledore said.

"What ever that little freak said we have done to him it is a lie." Vernon said.

Severus stepped closer to the man. "Oh yes you obviously are innocent. Yes an innocent man beats and berates a child every opportunity they have" Severus said with a dark voice stepping even closer to the now visibly shaking man. "I doubt you realize this but I can look into a persons mind and see memories that they don't even remember having. I have seen what you have done in the memories that boy has. He never said a word until I provoked him and had I not we still wouldn't know. I wouldn't have had cause to go look inside his mind. I know what you have done."

"I've only done what the little freak deserved." Vernon gulped down.

Severus moved close putting his wand at Vernon's throat. "Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now Dursley." He sneered. Remus jumped up and pulled Severus back. "No Severus let the Ministry take care of his punishment. He's not worth it. Think about it. Harry needs us all and you won't do him any good in Azkaban."

Vernon said nothing as he stared blankly at the angry man. Dumbledore started to speak causing all to stop and look at him. His commanding voice shook the room.

"I trusted you to do the right thing. I trusted that Harry would be well cared for but instead we found him to be abused severely." Dumbledore said stormily.

"Do you know how hard we have had to work to gain his trust even a little? Do you know how many times I've had to force him to eat more than his share so that he would gain some weight? How could you not love him? He is so hard not to love even a stranger has trouble not loving him. You have hurt him so unbelievably and yet he still loves people." Molly said plainly.

"How could you make him question his own worth? For years We have had to work to make him see that he deserves love. I have no idea why he would protect the lot of you yet he did. Yet even with all that you did to him when he finally put a voice to it. Do you know what his one fear was? He was worried about your son. Dudley the boy who had beat him up chased him and berated him. Why was he so worried about him? Because he was afraid that he was going to learn to hate like you two." Remus said sadly.

As Minerva went to speak a sharp knock was heard on the front door. Vernon rushed to get the door thankful to get out of the room. He opened it only to find two policemen standing on his front porch. He didn't think that the day could get any worse.

"Mr. Vernon Dursley Is your wife at home as well?" The tall older Man said.

"Yes she is. Please come in." Vernon said not wanting the neighbors to see the police standing at his own door.

The two men entered and asked to see his wife as well. As Petunia entered someone else knocked on the door. The shorter policeman opened the door to a lady who was neatly dressed in professional clothing. She seemed to know the policemen. Vernon looked at Petunia in confusion.

"May we ask what all of this is about." Petunia asked.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dursley you are both under arrest for the abuse and neglect of one Harry James Potter. You will be turned over to the Ministry of Magic for your court hearings."

As they put the handcuffs on them Petunia cried uncontrollably about what was going to happen to her Dudley.

" I am Mrs. Lenora Smith with the CPS and I will be taking custody as per court order."

Sirius and Harry had ate their breakfast and found them selves sitting outside just talking. Sirius wanted to tell him his plans but was scared to upset him. He took a deep breath and started.

"Harry I need to tell you something. I don't want to upset you though. Albus asked me to take custody of Dudley. He thinks it might be good for the boy to see first hand that you don't have to become what your family is. I am sorry I haven't told you sooner. I've been rehearsing what to say all morning in my head. I was so afraid that you would think that I was choosing Dudley over you or something. I would never do that. You will always be my first priority. If you don't want me to do this I'll tell Albus to figure something else out."

"Whoa Sirius slow down. I know your not choosing Dudley over me. I know you love me just as I love you. I'm not living with you because my babies and I need more help than you can give me right now. I know that I have your support and you will also help me. But Dudley needs what you can teach him. I need you to teach him." Harry said honestly.

Dudley was now standing amongst strange looking people watching as his parents were put in the back of the police cars. He looked around in fear not knowing what was happening. Dumbledore looked kindly at him.

"Professor Dumbledore You have made arrangements for Dudley. Are my records correct in that?"

"Yes Mrs. Smith they are. If we are done here I will take Dudley to his meet his foster father."

"Oh yes we are all finished here." She said gathering up her paperwork and bidding them all a good day.

Albus took Dudley by the arm and quickly apperated them to Hogwarts followed by the rest of the group. Dudley looked around the office in awe.

"Let's have a seat for a moment so we can explain a few things." Dumbledore said kindly. "As you already know your parents have been arrested and you have been removed from their care. We have worked with your government to retain custody of you as it was your cousins wishes that you not be charged with your part of the mistreatment. After a long discussion with Mrs. Smith and a judge it has been decided that you will have a home in the magical world. It is our hope that some of your prejudice can be replaced with the simple truth. Harry's God Father Sirius Black has agreed to take you in. You will find him to be a fair man."

"So he won't hurt me?"

"No Dudley why would he hurt you?"

"Because of how we treated Harry."

"Dudley I'm sure you will have several discussions about it but I can assure you that Sirius will never hurt you. He grew up in a home that treated him like your parents treated Harry. But as he and I was talking about when he agreed to take you in, You are just as much a victim of your parents as Harry was. They taught you to hate people who were different than yourself. We believe that you have a great capability to change the direction in your life with the proper guidance."

Dudley looked at the headmaster confused. He had never thought that maybe his parents behavior was hurting him as much as Harry.

"Now that that has been explained. You should know that wizards are a little more special than your non magical man. Not only in the fact that we can do magic but it is possible for us to become pregnant. We don't know why but it does happen. And you should also know that we have a spell or potion or charm for almost everything. There is a spell that causes Pregnancy. Now with that being said. We've had an accident here at the school. There was a terrible prank pulled on your cousin and three of his friends. The result of it is that Harry, and his friends are all pregnant. They are all within weeks of delivery so I must ask you that when you see him today that you must try not to upset him. And if you feel the need to let me remind you of the fact that it is because of Harry's request that you have not been charged with assault on him. Can you try to be civil towards him?"

"Yes sir."

"Let's head on down to the Hospital Wing so you can see Harry. He is currently having his 36th week check up." Dumbledore said leading the boy down the spiral staircase. Dudley was amazed by everything he saw. The moving staircase kind of scared him but he was trying to be brave. Soon they arrived at the hospital wing and Dudley caught sight of his very uncomfortable cousin. Harry looked worn and troubled even with his smile. Dudley looked down feeling a bit ashamed that he played apart of making him look like that. Harry looked up and saw his cousin following his headmaster. He struggled to get up and after some help waddled quickly over.

"Dudley are you ok?"

"Yeah I guess I am. So this is your school?"

"yeah it is. Great isn't it?"

"Yeah. I wish I would have asked you what it was like before. Hey Harry do you think it is wrong for me to be scared? I've never been away from my parents and now it's permanent."

"Duds, It's perfectly normal to be scared. I haven't had mine for almost all of my life and I'll be honest I'm scared sometimes myself. Especially right now. But your going to like Sirius. He has a great sense of humor and He'll treat you great. Why don't you come in and I'll introduce you to my friends and the Weasely's properly?"

"Ok" Dudley said suddenly unsure.

Harry led his headmaster and Dudley into the hospital wing. Everyone looked up in shock to see his cousin standing next to him.

"Hey everyone I would like to introduce you all to my cousin Dudley. He's going to be living with Sirius." Harry said. "Dudley this is Ron and Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs. And Mr. Weasely. You'll meet the rest at dinner."

Dumbledore quickly led Dudley out of the room and onto Sirius' chambers. Meanwhile Ron was asking Harry question after question about what they had talked about. Harry quickly changed the subject before finally deciding to go find Neville and Luna. He had put off asking them to be God Parents for long enough. He walked down the hall and looked in the Library and then headed towards the herbology greenhouses. As he approached he heard a familiar pair of laughs. He walked in to find Neville and Luna talking by a plant that he couldn't remember.

"Hey Neville, Luna, How are you?"

"Fine Harry and you?"

"I'm good. The babies are getting big and actually can come at any time. I have a question for both of you. I would like to ask you if you two would be my son's godparents?" He asked nervously.

"Harry I'm really honored that you would ask me but I can't. Ginny asked me to be Godmother to her little girl and I just don't feel like I can deal with the responsibility of two godchildren." Luna said honestly.

"I understand Luna. I really do. But I do want you to be a part of my kids life as well. If only as a family friend."

"Thanks for understanding."

Harry looked nervously at Neville. One look at the boys face told him the answer.

"Harry I'm sorry. I am not ready for that much responsibility."

"Neville don't worry about it mate. I understand completely." Harry said smiling kindly.

"You aren't mad at me?"

"Neville you were honest with me. Why would I be mad at you?" Harry said.

They chatted for a bit before Harry headed off to talk with Sirius. He had an idea but he wanted a second opinion. He quickly knocked on the door and waited for his God father to answer it. He smiled as Sirius answered the door. He could see Dudley sitting on the couch behind him looking a little shell shocked. Sirius ushered him and helped into a seat.

"Harry I'm sorry I wasn't able to come to your check up. How is everything going?"

"We are all fine. Madame Pomfrey said that the babies could come at any time but we are going to try to go at least one more week. I'm getting excited. But I have a problem."

"How can we help you?" Sirius asked indicating Dudley and himself.

"Well the two people I chose for Godparents for my son have said no so now I'm looking for someone else. I have an idea but I'm not sure if they would say yes. And I'm not keen on being rejected twice." Harry said sadly.

"Well who are the two?" Sirius asked.

"Moony and Tonks."

"That is a great idea. I think you should ask them."

"Do you think they would agree?"

"Of course they will. Remus would be such a good Godfather and Dora would love to be a Godmother to as many as she possibly can."

"Do you know where they are at the moment?"

"Try Remus' quarters."

"Thanks and Dudley would you like to come up to Gryffindor tower for a little while after dinner. I think we should get to know each other for a change."

Dudley looked surprised and then swallowed before nodding. He never thought that Harry would ask him to do anything with him. Harry quickly left and headed off to Remus' quarters. Dudley continued to look dumbfounded at Sirius who merely smiled.

"I never thought that he would want to talk to me again."

"Dudley one thing you will learn about Harry he has a huge heart. He easily forgives when others wouldn't. It takes a lot for him to hold something against a person but when he does He can hold on to it."

"Should I be worried about tonight?"

"Not about Harry. His motives are always transparent. Now some of his friends for a while you might want to watch. But as long as you show respect they will calm down. And remember they are not really mad at you. They are angry about the conditions Harry's been dealing with alone. Just remember to be honest with them and you will be fine."

Harry knocked on Remus' door loudly. He waited and listened as footsteps neared the door. Remus opened the door widely and ushered Harry in to an awaiting chair. Tonks was there as well. They chatted for a bit about what the healer had told him and other trivial things before Harry managed to gather his nerves.

"I have a question for both of you actually. Would you both be the Godparents to my son James?" Harry asked looking shy.

"Harry I thought you had chose Neville and Luna." Remus said.

"They aren't ready for the responsibility."

"But Luna is Ginny's baby's Godmother."

"Well she can't handle two kids." Harry said sadly as he saw these two saying no too.

"Harry I would love to be his Godmother." Tonks said with a grin.

"Are you sure you want me as a Godfather for your son? I mean you know about my problem."

"Remus, I know about it and honestly I could care less. I think that James would do well with your guidance. You were my dad's best friend and you have become a very close friend to me. You can share with him stories of his grandfather that I will never know."

"Harry I would be proud to be your sons Godfather." Remus said with a tear in his eye. After several minutes he suggested that Harry go spend some time with the Weasely's before dinner. Harry with help got up and left. He walked a few doors down and knocked on the Weasely's door. As soon as he entered he noticed that Molly and Arthur was alone. He knew it was time to ask them. The chatted about how his day was and was excited to hear that Tonks and Remus was going to be Godparents for his son.

"I have a question for the two of you in fact. Would you be the Godparents for my daughter Lily?"

Molly looked like a goldfish with her mouth opening and shutting in shock. Arthur tried to find his voice. Harry just looked at the two trying to discern their answers. As the silence enveloped him he started to speak. "Honestly Mr. and Mrs. Weasely if you don't want to I'll understand."

"Oh Harry please don't misunderstand our silence. We would be honored to do so. It's just we never imagined that you would ask us." Arthur said finding his voice.

Molly instantaneously put her arms around Harry and gave him a less than bone crushing hug. Harry smiled at Arthur over Molly's shoulder grateful to the pair of them. What would he do without their support? No he wouldn't think about that now. It was too good of a day to ruin by letting his negative thoughts get the better of him.


End file.
